


A Hundred Others

by words_reign_here



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Castiel is a BAMF, Castiel is a teacher, Charlie is a bamf, Dean is a future king, Everyone has their chance at being a bit of a bad ass, Explicit sex scenes, F/M, Jo is a princess, M/M, Marquess Castiel, Mentions of Jody and Donna, Outright abuse but not of children, Prince Dean, Sam is his closest advisor, Spies, The Impala is warhorse because of course she is, blink and you'll miss them, i stole a few other pop culture lines, i stole canon lines, mentions of child abuse, royal family, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: He wondered if Prince Dean's eyes were as green as he remembered. Or if Prince Sam was as kind as he remembered. Or if Princess Joanna was as sweet as he remembered. He wondered if Prince Adam was as mischievous as was rumored. Castiel knew that the mind could play tricks on a person, but he would like to think that he was right. The cloak upstairs, at least, told him that it wasn't a dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my best friend Hannah!!!! Started this a few days ago, just finished today, I hope you readers out there like it, but this was written to my best friend's fav tropes and I hope she LOVES it.

The front hall was clean.

The kitchen was spotless, the dishes tucked away where they belonged.

The bedrooms were sparkling.

Castiel sat on the bottom step, tapping his foot and humming a low song. He thought of a dog his father gave him before he rode off and never returned. Naomi had it drowned when one of her shoes went missing. It later turned up in his sister's room.

As far as Castiel's father was concerned, there wasn't any word about what happened. He was just... gone, into a battle against a neighboring country.

And Castiel was left in the care of his stepmother, Naomi.

Naomi hated Castiel. Maybe at some point, Naomi loved Castiel's father and Castiel just looked too much like him; maybe it was a reminder of what she had lost.

Castiel had given her the benefit of the doubt for many years and now it was wearing thin. The lists and lists of rules, the constant cleaning, waiting on his stepsisters hand and foot. He slept in the attic where it was hot in the summer and freezing in the winter. During autumn, the current season, it was comfortable, but it never lasted long enough. Castiel could already feel winter creeping up on them. When he woke up in the mornings, the two small blankets he had were wrapped tightly around him. It had been raining for the past two days and it was just a matter of time before the rain turned to snow.

Naomi, Hael, and Rachel threw the door open just then and swept into the front hallway. They tracked in mud and leaves, bits of grass.

“Castiel, I  _ told _ you to clean this front hall before we got home!” Naomi screeched, her eyes on the floor where the mud and grass dotted the floor. “And you just sit there, like some-”

“Moron.” Hael threw in and laughed. She dropped her jacket on the mud from her overpriced boots. “I'm going to need that clean and dry before tomorrow.” She said and turned on her heel and left, tracking the mud through the hall and on the carpet, up to her room.

“I ran out of perfume.” Rachel said and threw the half full bottle at him and Castiel barely blinked when it bounced off his shoulder. “I need more before the morning.” She said and followed her sister up the stairs, pausing on each step to wipe her shoes on the carpet.

The stairs were the hardest thing to clean.

“All you do is sit on your ass and expect me to keep this house up and feed you and put clothes on your back. Forget it. You don't go to sleep until Hael's coat is clean and you have found Rachel's perfume.” Naomi hissed and put a finger in his face. “And don't even think about dinner.”

As Naomi went up the stairs Castiel finally spoke.

“Can I borrow a horse to go into town?”

“Walk.” Naomi snapped.

Castiel looked at the windows. It was raining and he had heard the gardener say to expect it to continue. He stood up and went to the closet. He pulled out his threadbare cloak, his boots that he had mended more times than he could count, and went out.

Castiel could have forgone the cloak. It didn't really help matters. Within minutes, it was soaked through. It was still another four miles to town. He trudged along for a few silent moments, until he heard hooves and shouting behind him. He stepped onto the side of the road and water rushed into his boots. It was ice cold and Castiel shivered even harder. He ducked his head when he saw the royal family's emblem on a dazzling white horse and hoped his soaked hood would hide him enough so that he wouldn't be noticed by the royal family.

Jo, the second youngest and best rider of the family, passed him by with her trademark wild laughter. Adam, the youngest, followed her, yelling at his sister. He kicked up mud as he passed and Castiel stopped to wipe it off his chest and sleeve. He was too busy wiping it off to pay attention to the hooves coming up once again, not that it mattered. His head was bowed and he was clear of the road.

Everyone knew that the two youngest Winchesters were followed either by their own guard or their older brothers.

And god help the idiotic bandit that tried to take a younger Winchester. If they were lucky, they would only be killed.

“Whoa!” A voice called and Cas stepped back even further, trying to get even further out of the way. “Dean!”

Oh _ god _ .

Sam Winchester, adviser to the future king, Dean Winchester, was stopping his horse right in front of Castiel.

Dean ran up behind Sam and pulled his horse, just as intimidating and black as all the rumors made her seem, to a cantering stop in front of Castiel.

Castiel, soaked through, his white tunic turned transparent, his cloak clinging to his shoulders, his trousers pulled low by all the water that was soaked into them.

Castiel immediately knelt.

“Hey, no.” Sam said and with an easy, identical move, both Winchesters dismounted their horses and strode over to Castiel. He grasped Castiel by the arms and made him stand.

“How long have you been out here?” Prince Dean asked, pulling Castiel up by the hand. “Don't you have a better cloak? Sam, get my spare one. Did my little brother and sister do this to you? Are you hungry? Sam and I were going to stop and eat, we have enough to share.”

“Um-” Cas started and looked up into the prince's eyes which proved to be a mistake. They were green, just like the tittering girls at the tavern said, but their tiny words and idiotic brains failed to convey the depth and the ease of them, the kindness that was written into the lines around his eyes and his mouth-

His  _ mouth _ .

Castiel flinched when Sam approached him and threw the cape over his shoulders. Dean clasped it at his neck with a quick movement of his fingers.

“That's an impressive scar.” Dean murmured and then-

_ the prince's fingers were on his bare collarbone. _

Castiel made a sound that wasn't any kind of language.

“Are you a traveler?” Sam asked, his eye taking in every ragged inch of Castiel.

“No.” Cas breathed and looked down at his feet. It was a mistake. Even their boots showed the stark difference between the three of them. The princes boots were finely made, leather, waterproof. Castiel's were just soaking up the water.

“Ah, so he does speak.” Prince Dean said, his voice gentle and without the sting that most words spoken to him held.

“I-” Castiel started and then stopped because Dean's fingers were warm against his collarbone. He had taken off his riding gloves to touch Castiel's bare skin.

“Sam! Dean! Mother, will be asking after you if you don't hurry.” Princess Joanna called from nearby.

“We'll just tell her that we were taking care of one of the citizens that you nearly ran over and splattered with mud.” Sam huffed.

And then Joanna was there, her blonde hair a crown piled regally on her head under a fine blue cloak, brown eyes wide and concerned.

“I did not!” She said and then stopped when she saw Castiel. “Did I?” She asked.

“No, Princess.” Castiel murmured and bowed his head. He had heard what the princes had done to the men who looked inappropriately at her. He didn't want to be join their ranks. “I stepped out of the way.”

“Still.” She said and pushed ( _ pushed! _ ) Sam out of the way and wiped a splatter of mud from his cheek with her sleeve. “I apologize.”

“There is nothing to apologize for.” Castiel said softly. “Only an accident.”

“Was this scar an accident?” Prince Dean asked.

A memory of Naomi screeching over a burned dinner, a broken water glass and a large shard buried just above Castiel's collarbone flashed through his mind. It was certainly no accident.

“It was something different.” Castiel said softly, his eyes on his boots.

“I'm sure.” Sam murmured and when Castiel looked up, Sam and Dean were looking at each other. “What is your name?” Sam asked.

“Castiel.” He murmured.

“And your parents?” Dean asked. He stepped back, slipped his riding gloves on. Castiel missed his touch already, the first kind thing he had felt in more years than he wanted to think of.

“My father's name was Charles Novak.”

Dean looked over at Sam. 

“Missing since the battle that took father.” Sam muttered.

Dean nodded and looked over at Castiel as he swung himself back into the saddle. “Castiel, should you ever find yourself in need, for anything, come to the castle. Tell the guard at the front that the Impala brought you. They will bring you to me.”

Castiel opened his mouth, surprised. Dean smiled at him.

“Your cloak.” Castiel said and raised his hands to unfasten it.

The mare Dean sat on reared and Dean leaned with her. She spun around and Dean laughed. Sam was already riding away.

“Keep it. I have more.” With a nod and an easy smile, he was gone.

Castiel barely noticed the rest of the walk to the village, the subsequent haggling, and the walk home. All he could think of was the cloak on his shoulders and the warmth that was probably all in his mind. Even cleaning the front hall again was nothing after he stashed the cloak in the attic.


	2. Chapter 2

“You could have brought him home. Mother wouldn't have minded.” Jo said.

She looked like a golden dream, the candlelight falling on her like it loved her above all things. His little sister had grown up dangerously beautiful.

But she had also grown up dangerous.

Dean smiled at his cup but didn't meet her eyes when she stared at him from across the table. Adam was already asleep, head cushioned on his arms. Sam sat quietly next to Dean, cutting neatly into the veal in front of him.

“Hm.” Dean said and took a drink from his cup. The wine was one of his favorites.

“Big brother, I saw how you were looking at him. And you took your gloves off. You never take your gloves off, not outside the castle, anyway.” Jo said. She sighed. “He had beautiful eyes. The color of a blue bird.”

“You are such a romantic.” Dean teased her. “I could put the call out for suitors, if you'd like.”

“Your standards are too high.” Jo replied and pouted.

“I was not the one who set them.” Dean pointed out and tipped his cup in her direction.

“I would lower them. They wouldn't have to beat all three of my brothers in battle...” She sighed, “How about if they could just keep up with them?”

Dean chuckled. “That might be more realistic.”

“Why  _ didn't _ you bring him back?” Sam asked, sitting back and grabbed his own cup. He was the only one who could look Dean in the eye beside their mother with any kind of ease.

“We're going hunting tomorrow.” Dean said.

“That's never stopped you.” Sam smirked.

“He's not the type you leave in bed alone in the morning.”

Jo sighed dreamily.

“He was skittish as a beaten and drowned cat. You didn't think he would come back with you, did you?” Sam said.

“He resembled a drowned cat, that much is true.” Dean said. “But-” He shook his head. “He has an iron will, that one. He  _ argued _ to make sure that Jo didn't get in trouble.” He arched a brow at Sam. “God knows what a man like that is in bed.”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “I'm sure you would like to find out.”

“I have his name, Sam. I  _ will _ find out, sooner rather than later.” Dean said. “But tomorrow's hunt will be a long one. We might be busy for a time. I would like to spend more than just a night with this one.”

“At some point, you will have to settle down with someone.” Mary said from the door. She was in her sleeping gown, her long hair a cascade down her back. The light fell on her just as lovingly as it did Jo. She signaled someone to come in and Missouri strode in, two guards behind her. She woke Adam and the two guards guided him out, after he mumbled a sleepy goodnight to his mother. Mary sat on the bench next to Jo and Jo wrapped her arms around Mary's waist and leaned into Mary's neck.

“I would like to say, in my own defense, that the castle no longer has a revolving door.” Dean said.

“Be that as it may, the kingdom is growing more and more restless.” Her voice grew high and mocking and she put a hand to her throat and the other fanned her face,  _ “When will Prince Dean take a wife? A husband? How will we ever be stable with just a woman on the throne?” _

Sam snorted into his cup.

“You are the stable one.” Dean said. “You can have the throne as long as you want it, mom.”

“As fun as that sounds, no thank you, darling.” She said. Her fingers worked through Jo's hair and undid the braids and curls that held her golden circlet in place. Mary pulled it off and placed it next to Jo's cup. Jo's eyes closed as Mary worked her fingers through Jo's heavy hair, massaging her head. He could already hear Missouri's gasp of shock at seeing Jo's circlet on the table like it was cutlery. “I would like you to bring this young man to the castle so that Missouri and I might meet him. Especially if it’s someone that you would like to spend time with.”

Dean nodded. “His father was lost in the last battle against Alastair.” Dean murmured. “He's scarred and skittish and very much untouched, mother.”

Sam regarded him and his eyes looked much darker than normal. “Someone like that isn't the kind of person you leave at all.”

Dean nodded.

“Sam and I could go visit him. To his home.” Mary suggested. She paused. “And Benny.”

“Can I go too?” Jo asked.

“And Jo.” Mary said.

“You will need to take Victor in that case. Samandriel too.” Dean said with a sigh. He could ask them not to, could ask them to wait until he had his own time with this Castiel. His words was as good as law, even if he hadn't officially ascended the throne. “That's fine.” He said with a wave of his cup. “But be kind to him, to those in his home.”

“Are you sure we should be?” Sam asked and Jo opened one eye to peer at her brothers.

“Use your judgment.” Dean said after a moment.

“How long will you be hunting?” Mary asked.

“A week. We will be back next Thursday.” Dean said.

Mary nodded. “I'll have a new dress made for Jo. A new cloak for Sam. Tell Benny, Victor, and Samandriel to shine their armor.”

“It's a visit, mother, not a proposal.” Dean said.

Mary smiled. “We're going to bed. Don't stay up too late, boys. You have an early start.”

“Good night, mother.” Sam said and stood and kissed them both good night.

They were silent, Dean staring at the fire and Sam looking down at his glass.

“Your Highness?” Kevin came in through the door.

Dean looked up at him.

“They are asleep.”

“Thank you.” Dean said.

“Your horses are at the front gate.” Kevin said and left.

Dean drained his cup and looked to Sam. “You ready?”

“As ever.” Sam said and they stood. Kevin met them at the stables. They shed every piece of clothing that made them look like the princes they were born and bred as and mounted their horses. Kevin led them out and then stopped.

Mary stood there, looking impatient and a little angry.

“Mom.” Dean said.

She sighed. “Your Colt.” She said and reached up to hand Dean his crossbow, inscribed and the most faithful weapon Dean had. “And your knife.” She said to Sam who looked sheepish. “Be careful.” She told them both.

“We will.” Dean promised.

Kevin continued to lead them away.

“Boys?” Mary called out.

They turned to look over their shoulders and Mary marveled at how much they looked alike, at how well they worked together and how she knew that Sam would always be there for Dean and Dean would always be there for Sam.

“Kill every single one of them.”

Their grins were a mirror image of each other.

Kevin escorted her back inside.

Dean and Sam headed to an orphanage where a girl had just come from. The girl, Claire, had reported that the couple that ran the orphanage were cruel and Jo had testified to the fact that the scars on Claire’s back were reason enough for her brothers to go hunting. 

To defend those that could not defend themselves. 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel floated through his week, the thought of Dean making his days easier.

“Well, someone is in a good mood.” Joshua remarked from his chair. He had lost use of his legs sometime ago and Castiel wondered why Naomi kept him on when she was prone to firing a person for the least little thing.

Castiel smiled at Joshua, but didn't provide any details.

Joshua shook his head and went back to kneading the bread.

Naomi had been in a particularly bad mood that morning and Cas had the worst of it. His eye was black, his hand was bandaged, there was a deep cut above his hip, and there was a burn that on the inside of his elbow that he was doing his best to forget about, despite the fact that his sleeve kept rubbing against it. He swallowed the pain, just like he always did, but now he had someplace to direct his thoughts.

He wondered if Prince Dean's eyes were as green as he remembered. Or if Prince Sam was as kind as he remembered. Or if Princess Joanna was as sweet as he remembered. Castiel knew that the mind could play tricks on a person, but he would like to think that he was right. The cloak upstairs, at least, told him that it wasn't a dream.

There was a heavy knock at the door and Joshua and Castiel exchanged a look. They weren't expecting anyone today and they would both hear about it later when their guest left.

Bartholomew hurried to the door and there were several people led inside and Joshua and Castiel both straightened up. Joshua pointed to door for Castiel to go look but Castiel shook his head and made the same gesture.

“My legs don't work!” Joshua hissed and Castiel rolled his eyes, like  _ that _ was an excuse.

A smile tugged at Joshua's mouth.

“Your Highness!” Naomi's voice was loud and clearly heard through the entire house.

This time, Castiel didn't raise his eyes to Joshua's.

Instead, he panicked, and grabbed the spoon in front of him to continue stirring the soup on the stove. A few moments later he heard steps come into the kitchen and Bartholomew cleared his throat.

“Castiel?” He said.

He turned around and the concern was clear in Bartholomew's eyes which confused Castiel. Bartholomew hated Castiel and had made it abundantly clear more than once. 

“You are wanted in the front room.” He told Castiel.

Castiel nodded and wiped the spoon off before he put it down and followed Bartholomew out into the front room. He stopped Castiel before they entered the room and wiped his face with his sleeve and tried to put his hair down into some kind of semblance of... something.

He was unsuccessful. He sighed and shook his head at Castiel.

“Come on.” Bartholomew said and led Castiel into the front room.

In front of the shelf of books, a woman stood with her back to Castiel and the rest of the room. She had golden hair and her back was straight. On the back of her cloak was a lion in gold, reared back on its hind legs, roaring. The cloak itself was midnight blue and long, falling to the floor. Three soldiers stood in different parts of the room, their armor shining, and looking a little interested at Castiel. Prince Sam and Princess Joanna were on the couch. Naomi, Hael, and Rachel were all sitting across from them.

Prince Dean was nowhere in sight.

“Castiel.” Sam said, a polite smile on his face. “It's good to see you again.”

“You as well, Your Highness.” Castiel said and bowed deeply.

“Castiel.” Princess Joanna said and stood. Everyone did the same. She crossed the room and curtseyed in front of him and when he straightened up, she hugged him, much to everyone but Sam and the guard's surprise.

“Your eye.” She said and reached up to touch his face.

He caught her hand before he fingers landed on the mark on his face. It hurt still, even when he so much as smiled, and he did not want to know what a gentle touch would be like on the mark. “It's nothing, Princess, I assure you.”

She frowned at him, she could probably see the lie in his eyes, but let it go and returned to her seat.

When Castiel looked up, Queen Mary was looking at him.

Castiel could see traces of her sons in her face and her eyes were kind but shrewd. There was nothing to hide from her.

“Castiel?” She said.

“Your Majesty.” Castiel said and bowed again.

“My sons informed me that my daughter almost ran you over in the road.” Mary said and Hael and Rachel snickered until the Queen's eyes landed on them. “Is this true?”

“No, Your Majesty. A little mud but that was all.” He said.

“Hm.” The Queen replied and strode over to Castiel, moving faster than he thought possible. She looked him in the eye before he remembered his place and lowered his eyes to their feet.

“That's quite the cut,” One of the soldiers said.

“That's what I was thinking.” The Queen said softly and raised Castiel's hand to her eyes. “How did you get it?”

“Castiel is a notorious klutz, Your Highness. He can't handle a knife in our kitchen without cutting himself open on something.” Naomi said hurriedly.

“I believe I asked Castiel, not you.” The Queen snapped.

Naomi shrank back into her seat and the three knights eyed her with distaste.

“Is that true, Castiel?” Mary asked.

Castiel could feel Naomi's eyes on him. It was a wordless threat that he was familiar with. The last time that he had told the truth about their household, his dog, the last present his father gave him and his only friend in the world, was drowned in front of him.

Castiel was no longer a child but the fear in him kept him still.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Castiel said softly.

Castiel risked a looked up and Mary's face was stony and still. Her eyes were hard and it took every single piece of Castiel's determination not to flinch away from her. She turned to look at Naomi and Rachel and Hael, eyed all three of them before turning back to Castiel.

Her eyes were kinder and Castiel felt like he was being spun like wool. There was something going on that he didn't understand.

“The Prince has requested your presence at the castle, one week hence. Will you be able to attend?” The princess asked from her seat next to her brother.

“I would-” Castiel started to say.

“Castiel will not be able to attend.” Naomi said harshly and the three knights shifted, reminding her that she was not the one in control here, but rather Mary or any of the royal family. She cleared her throat and went on, “His great aunt requested that he visit her, to say goodbye. She is dying, you see.”

Castiel had no great aunt, no family to speak of, other than the ones that sat on the couch.

“That's unfortunate.” Prince Sam said from his place next to his sister. His eyes were dark and he was staring at Naomi who was now looking at her hands in her lap. Even she didn't dare look at Prince Sam in the eye, the brother who was the future king's adviser and smarter than most learned men in the castle. There were rumors that he was crueler than the future king as well, rumors that he killed dozens with only a knife to rescue his brother, that the bodies that were lain by Prince Sam were higher than most could conceive.

“Truly, it is.” Naomi murmured. “He leaves in the morning.”

Castiel would be lucky to see the morning light.

“In that case, we will be back soon to call on you.” The princess said, looking to Castiel. She stood and made her way to him, to stand next to her mother. She smiled at Castiel and he gave her a small smile back.

There was a flurry of movement behind the Queen and Princess and when Castiel looked, one of the knights, a silent man who had dark skin and wary eyes, was standing between Joanna and Rachel and Hael who had also stood up.

“No one gets too close to the royal family.” The man said. “Especially not to their backs.”

“I'm sure you understand.” Sam said.

Rachel and Hael sat.

“My daughters would be able to go to the castle at any time of your choosing.” Naomi said suddenly.

“That's not necessary.” Queen Mary said. “The prince was not interested in them. Victor, I believe we are at the end of our visit. My horse please.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Victor said and left the room. The other two knights stepped up to Mary and Joanna and Sam stood as well.

“Should you need to call on my daughters-” Naomi started as she stood as well.

“I believe my mother said that wouldn't be necessary.” Sam said. He stepped close to Castiel and it was like he was being hemmed in from all sides. “Castiel.” Sam murmured. “We  _ will _ be back to call on you again, for my brother's sake.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Castiel said.

“Be safe.” Sam said and ushered his mother and sister out the front door, the knights behind him.

When the door closed, everyone in the house was silent. Castiel couldn't even hear Joshua or Bartholomew.

Naomi strode up to Castiel and slapped him, hard enough to make his ear ring. “You  _ whore _ .” She spat. “Every time you left this house, you were out there spreading your legs? Did you think that your prince could come in this house and take what's mine? After all these years of taking care of you, that's what I get?” She spat in his face.

Castiel blinked and opened his mouth, only to get another slap across his face, directly over the first one. Tears of surprise welled up in his eyes.

“I-” Castiel tried but Naomi shoved him, hard, back and back again, until he tumbled down, onto the steps. Her shoes, tipped and shiny with polish, caught Castiel in the stomach.

“I will not hear a word out of your lying mouth, you dirty, cock sucking wretch.” Naomi screamed, spittle flying, her face red. “You humiliate me, you humiliate my daughters, in front of the royal family and ruin any kind of chance that they might marry better than what we have here? I will show you-” Naomi's words were lost when she grabbed Castiel's hair and yanked him upstairs so suddenly that he was barely able to keep up with her. She pushed him up the stairs into the attic and over to his bed. Above it were shackles that hadn't been used in many years but she pulled on it and shoved Castiel down on the straw mat and two blankets that served as his bed and shackled it to his wrist.

“Let's see you charm your way into any royal family cock  _ here _ .” She hissed and turned and left the room. She locked the door behind her and all was silent but the winds whipping around the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean looked confused when he saw his family approach, but without a visitor. He looked to Adam who also looked askance and then shrugged at Dean.

“What happened?” Adam asked when he approached his mother and helped her off her horse.

“That  _ woman _ .” Mary spat and looked furious. “I believe she is the reason why Castiel looks the way she does.”

“What do you mean?” Kevin asked, hurrying to keep up with her.

“That man has been locked away and kept to-” Mary threw her hands up in the air and frustration, “I don't know what for!”

Dean looked at Sam for an explanation and Sam could only shake his head.

“His hand was bandaged. He had been cut.” Victor said.

“His lip was split and his eye was blackened.” Benny added.

“There was something wrong with his arm, the way he was holding it. It could also have been cut.” Samandriel said softly.

Everyone trailed after Mary and she unhooked her cloak and passed it off to Kevin who folded it neatly over his arm. She made for the throne room, her long green gown catching the light and glinting. Her children trailed after her, trading glances with each other.

“That house was spotless and it looked like both her butler and daughters hadn't done a day's work in their lives.” Mary went on. She spun around in the throne room, her gown spinning behind her and they all stepped back. Everyone thought it was King John who taught her children to fight, but they were wrong. King John had been a useless alcoholic who did everyone a favor by drowning in the nearby river after being on a three day long drinking binge while his sons and daughter and wife fortified defenses and attacked Alastair's army.

“He is kept as a servant when he is son to one of the oldest families our kingdom knows.” Mary huffed and paced. “No doubt that he is smart, capable, and wealthy. Why does he not fight back?” She asked and stopped in front of Victor, demanding an answer.

“We've seen it before. Children raised in households such as this are less likely to fight back against their attackers even when they are grown and able to defend themselves.” Kevin said gently, his eyes on his boots on the ground. He was no longer thinking about his adopted family that Adam rescued him from. It seemed like Kevin and Castiel's lives had a lot in common.

Mary nodded. She knew that. She just wanted to hear it.

“What do you propose, mother?” Dean asked.

“That you take your brothers and your sister and go hunting tonight.” Mary said and she was shaking with anger. “I will not stand for this down the road from where I lay my head at night.”

Dean nodded.

“And when it is done, Castiel is to come straight here, no stops, no breaks. He is under royal protection as long as there is a Winchester on this throne,” She said and pointed at her own throne on the dias. “Are we clear?”

“Yes your Highness.” Everyone said.

“Good. Go, get ready.” She ordered and then turned to Kevin. “I need a drink.” She told him.

Kevin nodded and left.

***

The shackle that held Castiel in place was high up on a beam, forcing him to stand on the tips of his toes, and after a short time, his calves were begging for rest. Sweat dotted his forehead and a calm seemed to take over his mind.

When he got out of these shackles he was going to leave this godforsaken house and go to the castle, ask for Prince Dean using the instructions he was given, and he was going to leave this kingdom after having served his Prince for whatever need he could possibly have thought of in the short time they met each other.

At the corner of pile of straw that served as his bed, Castiel spotted the cloak that the prince had given him. The clasp, a metal tiger's claw, could potentially get him out of the shackle and let him regain some strength for his escape.

Castiel reached a toe out and huffed when he came up three inches short. He narrowed his eyes and tried again, stretching his arm to its absolute limit.

Still two inches short.

Castiel looked around for something, anything to extend his reach, but there was nothing, nothing that could help him. His room being as pitiful as it was, with its straw bed, two blankets, shard of glass that he had rescued from one of Hael's “accidents”, and neatly folded clothes in the corner of the room; there was nothing else near him that could possibly undo these chains that held him.

Castiel looked up at the shackles and sighed.

He was resigned to what he was about to do and he was only putting off the inevitable. He took three quick, deep breaths and  _ jerked _ at the shackle and he felt the fiery pain in his shoulder as it dislocated, felt it down his back as the muscles spasmed and bit back a scream.

The sweat was running freely down his neck and back and he forced his eyes open but away from his arm where it hung at an unnatural angle.

He was easily able to get the cloak.

With a wince, he tore the lion's claw from the cloak, and made quick work of the lock. When his arm was free, his calves felt better but his shoulder was still a mess.

Well, it wasn't the first time.

Castiel forced himself to stand and went to the closest wall. Three more quick breaths, a sharp and harsh thud, and his shoulder was aching but back where it should be.

He did crumple then and his eyes fell shut.

When he opened his eyes, night had fallen and Naomi was standing in front of him.

In her hand, she had one of her father's daggers that she had told him she had sold.

“You're a liar.” He said flatly.

“Aren't we all?” She said, her eyes narrowing.

Castiel barely ducked her movement forward and landed on his injured shoulder. He hissed and rolled away and then Naomi was on top of him, screaming.

Her dress was a tangle between them and Castiel was able to get a leg between them and shoved her off. She stumbled back and fell but stood before Castiel could.

“Let me leave this house and I will never tell anyone, anything.” Castiel said and met her eyes. “You have my word.”

“The word of a useless whore? What good is that?” She bared her teeth at him and took a step forward. The dagger looked to at home in her hand. “I would rather kill you now, bury you in a grave no one will ever find, and use the rest of your inheritance.”

It wasn't the first time she had said anything about killing Castiel but there was a plan behind this mention. There was intent.

“You said there was no inheritance.” Castiel muttered, not even surprised she lied about that too.

She charged and screamed again and Castiel felt the hot slice of the dagger across his shoulder and that was what caused him to snap.

All the beatings since he was an eight year old boy, all the small cruelties inflicted on him growing up, over a span of twenty years, came to a vicious head and Castiel reached out and jerked the knife from her hand, and threw it away, out of her reach. He put a hand around her neck and pushed her against the wall gently, like a lover would.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. He easily overpowered her and for the first time, she looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

“Is that what you want?” She whispered.

Castiel didn't realize that he was standing between her legs, her dress torn from the thigh down, until he looked down.

“Get on with it then.” She said and looked away. “Your father was a disappointment in the bedroom but maybe your back alley activities have taught you something-”

Her words stopped abruptly when Castiel shoved the shard of glass into her ribs, up and up and up as far as he could force and she tried to collapse.

Castiel made her stand and twisted the shard, five inches long and three inches wide, and it cut through her like all the ribbon Castiel had cut for her dresses.

“I would rather kill you than have your stench on me.” Castiel murmured and then let her drop, the blood making a sizable pool around her body.

He stood there and watched her blood drain from her, in a surprisingly short amount of time.

Castiel turned and made for the stairs, Naomi's room, where he tore the curtains from her window. The rest of the house was quiet and Castiel realized it had to be close to midnight.

Upstairs he wrapped Naomi's body in a blanket and threw it over his shoulder. Blood was everywhere but it didn't matter. He would be gone or imprisoned by morning.

In the stable, he got the oldest and sweetest horse they owned, one of his fathers, and threw Naomi's body over the back of it. He took the reins and led the horse out of the stable and into the forest behind their house, never once looking back over his shoulder at the only house he had known.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean, Sam, Adam, and Jo all waited across the road from the Novak house. Their clothes and horses were all black and Jo and Dean's hair were hooded. It was near impossible to tell them from the shadows that they hid in.

“Do we have a plan?” Adam asked softly.

“I would like to kill Naomi.” Dean said conversationally.

“I would like to kill one of the sisters. I'm not picky.” Jo said.

“The butler is mine.” Sam said and leaned forward in his saddle, eyes watching the house. They were waiting for the last light to go out before they went in.

“I  _ always _ get leftovers.” Adam grumbled.

Jo patted his shoulder. “The burden of being the youngest.”

The candle disappeared from the top most bedroom and went out the door. The four of them tracked it as it made its way from room to room and then up when it appeared in the attic.

“Dean?” Sam said.

“Wait.” Dean whispered.

They didn't have to wait long until they heard a scream, and the light went out. There was another moment, maybe two, not long, before Castiel appeared in the big bedroom and they saw him jerk down the curtains.

Naomi was nowhere to be seen.

Dean sat back and looked at Sam.

“Do you think he-?” Sam asked.

“He did something.” Dean said and they watched the house for a few more long moments and then Castiel appeared, leading an old horse away from the stables, something wrapped up in the curtains he had torn down.

“Looks like sweet Castiel didn't need a knight in shining armor after all.” Jo said.

“He  _ stole _ my thunder.” Dean said, sounding offended.

“Can we follow him?” Adam asked and sat up straight.

“Might as well.” Dean muttered, sounding petulant.

He led the way and they followed the obvious path that Castiel had left. They found him after twenty minutes of slowly creeping along and Dean stopped everyone and signaled that they circle Castiel, who was digging a hole.

The horse watched the royal family and then dipped its head to eat some grass at its feet.

“This is for killing Johnny Boy.” Castiel muttered and Dean leaned forward to hear what he was saying. “For that time you made me kneel for a full day on rice. For that time you burned me with a candle for breaking a bowl when you saw Rachel do it. For burning me, over and over. For shackling me everyday for two years.” Castiel paused and took a deep breath. “For breaking Joshua's legs and not letting him see a healer. For calling me a whore, when you know that no one has even looked twice at me.” He was favoring his left arm, making it damn near impossible to dig even though the ground was wet. Dean looked over at Sam and then to Jo and Adam.

They all looked impossibly sad.

John had been cruel and when Mary wasn't able to distract him with wine or food or her body, Dean had taken the punishment for whatever imagined wrongs John found. His body was scarred as that of soldier twice his age by the time he was twelve and led his father to a nearby river, drunk off too much wine, and pushed him into the river.

Rufus and Bobby had rescue him from going over the side and Mary had appeared at his side and they both listened, stone faced and unmoving, as John drowned below them.

He told her quietly that no one would touch them again. Not as long as Dean was alive. Sam had taken the same vow when he turned twelve. The same vow when each of the royal family turned twelve. They had extended that vow to their kingdom, silently killing or beating those that were reported back to them through their knights that were stationed throughout the kingdom.

Dean urged his horse forward and Castiel looked over his shoulder and met Dean's eyes. Those blue eyes were fiery and his right sleeve was soaked in blood. His face was flushed and his eyes looked bleary.

“Are you here to take me to the dungeons?” Castiel asked and dropped the shovel.

Dean looked at him critically. “Your hole is too small by at least two feet.” Dean said instead. “Nor is it deep enough.”

Castiel looked at him and then to the horse who had raised its head when Dean spoke and they stared at each for a few seconds before the horse went back to the grass at its feet.

“I was injured.” Castiel finally said.

“I can see that.” Dean paused. “You will have to break her legs if you want to get her in there.” Dean said.

“Aren't you going to put me in chains?” Castiel asked, confused.

“No one is going to tie you up, ever again. Not as long as one of us is on the throne.” Dean said.

“Us?” Castiel said.

Sam, Jo, and Adam stepped out of the shadows, their faces grim.

“Oh.” Castiel said and looked around. “If you are going to kill me, can I make a request?” He asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Make it quick.” Castiel murmured and bowed his head.

Dean tipped his head at Adam and Adam swung down and stepped up to Castiel. To his credit, Castiel did not flinch and handed the shovel over easily when Adam reached for it. He let out a breath when Adam gripped it and the tension almost strangled Dean until Adam gently pushed Castiel away from his shoddy hole and began to widen it, deepen it.

“ _ Always _ get the leftovers.” He muttered. He worked quickly but the forest was humid and thick with recent rains and he had to take off his cloak.

Jo swung off her own horse and began to rummage through her pack and gestured to Sam to come stand beside her. She handed him a small bag and stepped up to Castiel. She gestured to his torn tunic. “Do you mind?” She asked.

He shook his head no.

With a quick movement, Jo tore open his shirt where the blood was thickest, and reached for the bottle that Sam was holding.

“It's water.” She said and poured a healthy amount over the gash. She frowned at it and sighed. “I will need to stitch him up.” Then she reached for the other bottle and held it up to Castiel. “Do you want a drink?” She asked.

He shook his head.

“Are you sure? Because this makes all three princes here cry like little boys for their mother.”

“I don't have a mother.” Castiel said.

“We can share.” Sam said. “She can't mother anyone enough.”

Castiel looked around at them.

“What are you _ doing _ ?” He finally asked.

“My brother wanted to rescue you.” Adam said, huffing and set the shovel down.

“Deeper.” Sam and Dean said.

Adam threw the shovel at Sam who caught it and traded places with him.

“But clearly you had it under control.” Jo said. She shook the bottle at him and he took it and took a big drink and coughed.

“Dear  _ god _ .” He said.

Jo didn't wait to give him warning. She poured half the bottle over the gash on his arm and Castiel's arm shot out and Dean could feel his grip around his boot from where he was still mounted on his horse. Castiel gasped and Jo wrapped the cut up quickly, efficiently.

A few moments later found Adam and Sam tossing Naomi's body into the hole and then they were closing it up.

Castiel was leaning heavily against Dean's horse.

Jo fussed over him and looked up at Dean.

“What?” Dean asked.

“He's getting warm.” She said. “Possibly a fever. He can't ride.”

Castiel muttered something about his horse, asked them to take her because Hael would gladly kill the gentle creature.

“Alright.” Dean said soothingly and Castiel thought he felt fingers on his cheek.

“Sam, Adam, help him up.” Dean said and gestured to the front of his saddle.

It took some work on everyone's part and Castiel was up in the saddle with Dean. The horse nickered and shifted, then easily bore their combined weight.

“Bring the horse.” Dean told Jo.

She nodded and grabbed the reins.

“Adam, go quickly. Inform mother and she'll ready the others.”

He swung up in his saddle and turned away from them, gone in a moment.

The ride back to the castle was not as quickly done as Dean wished, but Castiel lost consciousness about halfway there and it was a struggle to keep a grown man in the saddle with him.

When they finally approached the back entrance of the castle, Victor, Benny, Gadreel, and Kevin were all there. Mary stood behind them, hair pulled back, Missouri at her side. They helped Castiel off Dean's horse and down onto a stretcher and carried him up.

“Which room?” Benny asked, barely straining.

“Between mine and Dean's-” Mary started.

“Mine.” Dean said.

Mary turned to look at him.

“He thought we were going to kill him. Once he wakes, he will be confused and scared. What if he's alone?” Dean reasoned. “That will only add to his panic.” He turned to the others. “My room.”

Benny led the way to Dean's room and only hesitated at putting Castiel on the bed.

“Go on.” Dean said.

They did as he asked and then Missouri, Mary, and Jo fell on Castiel's body, still but for his rapidly rising chest.

“Run a cool bath.” Mary told Sam.

“Water.” Missouri told Benny.

“Thread and needle.” Jo said to Dean.

There was a scurrying and everyone left. By the time Dean returned, Castiel was undressed, cool compresses to his forehead, the back of his neck, under his arms, and modestly across his groin.

“Sir.” Missouri said softly.

“Yes?” Dean said, his eyes wide on Castiel's body.

“Might I have a minute?” She said.

“Yes.” Dean said.

Mary and Jo continued working on Castiel. Jo was stitching his wound closed and Mary was working swift fingers under his shoulder, to feel for anymore damage.

But that wasn't what bothered Missouri.

There was scarce a bare inch of Castiel's body that was not in some way covered in scars, burns, cuts, bruises, or poorly healed wounds.

“Sir, some of these scars are years old. He has been treated worse than slaves sold to us from the south.” Missouri pressed her lips together. “It seems the only thing he avoided was the whip.” 

“He killed her.” Dean said softly. Mary’s fingers hesitated only slightly at Dean’s words. 

“Good.” Missouri whispered.

“Here.” Jo muttered and her fingers ran over a small wound at Castiel hip. It was red and hot and it looked painful. “This is what's poisoning him.”

“What is it?” Dean asked and sounded strangled even to himself.

“A poorly treated cut.” Mary said. Her eyes were distant. She was removing her emotions from the situation so that she could work on Castiel. “It has caused his blood to go bad.”

“Can you-?” Dean started and felt Sam's hand on his shoulder.

“Possibly.” Mary said. “We need to break his fever.” She said and Benny stepped forward to carry Castiel to the bath waiting for him in the corner of the room. Dean stopped him and picked up Castiel himself.

The compresses felt away, leaving Castiel bare but for the bandage on his arm and another on his elbow.

“What's that?” Dean asked and he barely stopped himself from touching the fresh bandage.

“A burn.” Jo muttered. She stepped up to the bath and touched the water and nodded. Dean stood over the bath and looked from the deep water to Castiel, who was still unconscious.

Dean stepped into the water, fully clothed and sat down, gently rearranged Castiel in his arms and held him still for a moment even as his unconscious body fought against the coolness of the water. After a moment he stopped, sighed, and leaned back into Dean's chest.

Mary sat behind him on the couch and petted Dean's hair. He leaned into her touch and Sam turned to Dean's closet and began to rifle through for clothes, hopefully for the both of them.

“This is worse than even father.” Dean said softly.

“I know.” Mary said.

“Why did this happen?” Dean asked.

Mary had no answer for him.

Jo called Gadreel and Ash in to help get Castiel out of the bath and Dean waited patiently as Kevin untied his clothing and he got into some clean clothes. Jo's ladies rushed in and out, bringing in food, changing bedding, taking the old clothes out to be washed, or in Castiel's case, thrown away. Mary watched it all with Adam drowsing in her lap.

Finally, with Castiel settled in Dean's bed, she stood, after she gently nudged Adam awake. She felt Castiel’s forehead and looked to the small wound on his hip. It looked red and angry and swollen still to Dean but his mother's eyes looked soft instead of concerned.

“It's cooling. Rest and a good meal will do him well.” She said. She smoothed back his hair from his forehead. “As for the rest, we will just have to wait and see.” She stepped back and looked to Dean. “Get some rest. I imagine in the coming days, you will need it.” Mary kissed Dean goodnight and everyone followed her out.

Dean climbed into bed and looked over at Castiel. The fire was still going in the fireplace and the flames threw a soft, golden light on Castiel's skin.

“Good night.” Dean murmured.

Eventually, he slept.

Even if he was plagued by nightmares of an angry man.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel opened his eyes slowly. He was sore everywhere. His mouth was dry and his eyes were sticky with sleep. He wondered if he could sneak in a couple more minutes of sleep or if Naomi would start-

He was awake all at once, the events crashing through him like a river across a dry creek bed. The last thing he remembered were the knights helping him down off Prince Dean's horse.

Castiel slowly turned his head to the side.

Prince Dean was fast asleep, right next to Castiel. His mouth was open slightly and this close, Castiel could count the freckles on his cheeks and he could examine the dark honey color of his eyelashes. His eyes flitted down to Dean's full mouth and even further down, to where he could see the Prince's bare shoulders and a small scar there on the right one.

“Do you like what you see?” Prince Dean asked, causing Castiel to jerk back suddenly and realize, with a start, that he was without a shirt too.

In fact, Castiel was naked as the day he was born.

“Your Highness- I- What- I apologize, I don't know-” Castiel started to say, the warm glow of the morning fleeing like a cat from a dog.

“Hey, it's ok.” Dean said softly. “I was just giving you a hard time, since you haven't been much company the past two days.”

Castiel sat up and looked around. “Two days?” He said.

Dean pulled a pillow over his head. “You've been sick. My mother, sister, and I have been taking care of you.” He paused and pushed the pillow away. “I didn't want you waking up alone.”

“Thank you.” Castiel whispered. “I- uh, what do I do now?”

Dean smiled and let the pillow drop on his face. “You are the guest of the royal family, Castiel. The world is your oyster.”

“I don't understand that reference.” Castiel said.

“It means that we can do what we want.” Dean said, from under his pillow. “ _ I _ would like to go back to sleep.”

“But-” Castiel started and then stopped himself. If the Prince wanted to sleep, than he could sleep.

“What?” Dean said.

“It's morning.” Castiel said.

Dean pushed the pillow away once more and looked at Castiel for a long moment and then Castiel laid back down.

“Sleep.” Dean murmured. “When it's actually morning and not the ass crack of dawn, we'll have breakfast.”

“Ok.” Castiel murmured.

But Castiel did not sleep. In fact, he laid on the bed, his hands neatly folded on his chest and listened to the prince breathe and stared up at the ceiling.

This was not going how he thought it would.

He was surprised to be alive, first of all. And in the prince's bed? The thought clouded his mind and made it hard to think clearly.

Castiel must have dozed because when he heard a noise that made him open his eyes again, Dean was sitting up, his legs over the side of the bed, and the princess was looking down at Castiel.

“Good morning.” Princess Joanna said. She smiled at him while he continued to blink up at her. “How do you feel?”

Castiel furrowed his brow and looked away. The royal family was blessed in many ways and their beauty was foremost among them.

“I'm thirsty.” Castiel finally managed.

Jo waved her hand and a young woman came and set a pitcher of water down on the table beside Castiel. Dean stood and Castiel had to glance away when he realized that Dean was just as naked as he was.

The princess seemed entirely unconcerned by her brother's complete lack of clothing and then Dean reached for a robe and Castiel relaxed.

A young man, Kevin, helped him sit up and drink small sips of water while others brought in breakfast, hung up clothes for Dean, and baths were drawn for the both of them.

There seemed to be an open door policy on the prince's room, with the amount of people coming in and out, leaving and taking things, speaking to the others, setting up a table with food, and in the case of a few men, looking bored.

Kevin urged Castiel to swing his legs over to the side of the bed to help him stand, but everyone straightened up when a woman with dark skin and clever eyes walked in and Kevin paused in his ministrations for a moment.

The Queen walked in just after the elegant woman with clever eyes. As she passed each group, they bowed, curtsied and murmured respectful greetings.

“Your Highness.” Castiel said when she stopped in front of him. He tried to drag the blanket up and over his chest, but his bare ass was already in danger of flashing those that stood behind him.

The Queen scoffed. “Castiel, I have seen you naked more times than I can count over the past two days.”

Castiel floundered in his head for something to reply with but when he looked around, everyone was clearly restraining their laughter. He felt a hot flash of shame and bowed his head even further.

“If it please you, Your Highness, I can leave. I just need clothes-”

“Whatever for, Castiel? Is there somewhere you need to be? Someone you need to see?” The Queen asked, and settled down on the bed next to him. She picked up his arm and looked closely at his elbow where Naomi had burned him.

“I- uh, no?” Castiel stuttered. “Should you need me to leave-”

“Nonsense.” The Queen murmured. “I was only teasing, earlier. Your self-consciousness is amusing only because I have seen you without clothes so many times over the course of the past few days.” She turned to Jo and murmured something to her and Jo in turn nodded at the four young women waiting for her. Everyone turned to their tasks and Mary stood.

“Come, Castiel. Let's look at that wound that bothered you so much and get you into a bath.”

As Castiel edged to the end of the bed, two men took Mary and Kevin's place and helped him stand. It was a good thing too, because as soon as Castiel tried to stand, he found his legs wouldn't support him.

He looked apologetically at one of the men.

“I had a fever for three days and when I tried to stand, I brained myself on a table.” One of them said.

“It would have been funny if he hadn't been so near death.” The other man muttered. “I'm Benny. I was at the house.”

“I remember.” Castiel said.

“I'm Gadreel.” The other man said. “Come, the Queen is waiting.”

They walked Castiel into a large room that had tiles that were warm under his bare feet. The whole room was warm and Castiel felt bad for the knights that were dressed in layers. There was a large tub in one corner of the room and another behind a screen. Dean was scrubbing himself in one of them.

The Queen was joined by Jo and Gadreel and Benny helped Castiel over to them. Kevin came in with a small towel and wrapped it low around Castiel's hips, much to his relief.

“It looks less inflamed.” Jo said to Mary.

“It does. Tell me, Castiel, does it hurt?” Mary asked and grazed her fingers over the skin around the wound. Her fingers felt like sandpaper over his skin.

“It's sensitive.” Castiel admitted.

“Better than pain.” Mary said. She sighed and put her fingers to her chin. “I don't think he should sit and bathe.” She finally said. “Immersing it would only worsen it.”

“What do you suggest?” Jo asked. “He won't be able to stand.”

“A stool and a bucket.” Mary said after a moment.

And so Castiel sat in another tub, this one empty, while Gadreel poured warm water over him and Benny helped him stay seated. A young woman was brought in and scrubbed him, much to his embarrassment.

Kevin helped him get dressed and by the time that Castiel was finally seated at the table for food, he was torn between eating and sleeping once more.

Dean tapped the bowl in front of Castiel. “Eat, then we can put you back to bed.”

Castiel nodded and ate a few pieces of ham and a hard boiled egg. The Queen pushed a bowl of fruit at him, cut into small pieces.

The woman with dark skin handed him a mug. “It doesn't taste good, but it will help you sleep, and that's what you need now.”

Castiel did as he was told and drank from the mug. The woman was right. It tasted terrible but he could feel his eyes sliding shut immediately.

***

Dean barely caught Castiel's face before it hit his plate of eggs. He glared at Missouri who look just as surprised at how quickly her drink worked on him.

He heard Gadreel and Benny approach but he pulled Castiel close and lifted him up easily from the bench and went over to the bed. The maids had already changed the bedding, as they had every morning since Castiel arrived. One of the girl servants laid the blankets back for him and shifted the pillows around behind Castiel's head when it lolled dangerously. He gave the girl a silver coin and she looked delighted before returning to her seat by the bed.

“I believe I should adjust that for the young man.” Missouri said.

“Hm.” Mary said and Sam and Adam came in.

“Here you all are.” Sam said and kissed his mother on the cheek before sitting down and heaping things on his plate.

“Good morning, sister.” Adam said and kissed Jo on the cheek. “Mother.” He said and did the same. He squeezed Dean's shoulder and took Castiel's seat. He looked from the half eaten plate to Castiel on the bed and then raised his eyebrows at Dean.

“Go on.” Dean said and Adam began shoveling the food in his mouth. Mary complained how much food they all went through so Adam rarely let anything pass him by.

“How is our guest?” Sam asked.

“He was well enough to take a bath and put clothes on.” Dean said. “He ate a bit and then Missouri put him back to sleep.”

“Will he be ok?” Adam asked, looking back at Castiel.

“Yes. He just needs to sleep.” Mary said. “Tomorrow, we should try to get him to walk a bit.” She paused and ate a slice of an orange while she looked at her oldest son. “What are your plans?” She asked.

Dean paused as he was about to lift his cup to his mouth. “What do you mean?”

“With our guest.” Mary prodded.

Dean blinked at her.

“I don't need explicit details.” Mary said with a sigh. “I just- why is he here? Why him?”

Dean looked over at Castiel, asleep, his hand curled with his palm up. He was thin and scarred and he looked like he hadn't rested, truly rested, in a long time. He needed a haircut, several good meals, and a friend.

“That could have easily been me.” Dean said.

When he looked at his mother, she held his gaze. “Be kind to him.” She murmured.

Dean nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Naomi's hands were around his neck and he was so much smaller than her. This wasn't so much a dream so much as a memory that had been a frequent display during his childhood. He wanted to fight back, he tried, and then he was awake, on his feet, and there was someone else next to him.

“Where are they?” The voice asked. “Who's there?” He shouted.

“I can't- I don't know-” Castiel said and he sounded thick and hoarse to his own ears.

The doors were thrown open and Victor was there with a crossbow and there was another man, Balthazar, right behind him, sword in hand.

Reality filtered in as Dean raised a candle and Castiel was able to see around them. He dismissed Victor and Balthazar and they left, giving Castiel sympathetic smiles on their way out and quietly closing the door behind them.

Castiel stood in the middle of the room, the stone floor beneath his feet warm and smooth. He looked down at his hands, opened his mouth to explain but found himself at a loss.

“I'm sorry.” He finally whispered. He felt terrible for waking the Prince. Prince Dean was a busy man and did all the he could to keep his family and men happy and healthy, worked hard alongside Sam to keep the borders secure from Roman’s army, and now Castiel was waking him up in the middle of the night.

Dean sighed and Castiel flinched at the sound.

“Would you like your own room?” Dean finally asked.

“I can leave.” Castiel said.

“That isn't what I asked.” Dean pointed out.

“I can leave if you'd like,” Castiel said slowly. “But I would prefer to stay.” He still hadn't looked up from his hands.

“Well, then, come.” Dean said. “We can sleep still.”

“Are you sure? I can-” Castiel gestured to the door.

“Castiel, come and sleep. There is nothing that can get you here.” Dean said.

Castiel did as he was told, climbed in the bed next to Dean, and pulled the thick blanket up and over his shoulder. Dean turned on his side, facing Castiel.

“Was it her?” He asked softly.

Castiel nodded.

“She's gone.”

“I wonder.” Castiel said softly.

***

When Castiel woke for the second time, all he needed was a hand up from Gadreel to make it to the bathroom. He washed and Kevin handed him a shirt and trousers. He had socks on so thick that he had to wonder what he even needed boots for.

When he came out, Gadreel and Victor were the only ones left in Dean's room, aside from a girl that was making the bed.

“The royal family request that you join them in the dining hall.” Victor said and handed him a coat. Fall had come on them earlier than they thought and although the castle wasn't cold by any means, Castiel's thin frame didn't have much insulation to keep any kind of chill out. He settled the cloak on his shoulders and slipped the boots on.

He followed Victor and Gadreel out of the Prince's room and realized that this was the first time he had seen the castle. They walked at a leisurely pace, for Castiel's comfort, he was sure.

“I apologize.” Castiel said softly to Victor.

Victor looked over at him, eyebrows raised. “For what?”

“For waking you last night.” Castiel said.

“Everyone who has been to war, especially a long and hard fought one, has nightmares. You are no exception.” Victor said gently.

“I was not at war.” Castiel replied.

“Are you sure?” Victor asked.

Castiel fell silent and thought about his answer. Before he could think of something to say, Gadreel was pushing open a large door.

The noise fell when the three of them entered. It was only a few seconds before it was picked back up again.

There were four tables. At one, Princess Joanna's ladies ate daintily among themselves. Their manners were impeccable and they spoke in soft voices. At another, the men that Castiel had become slightly familiar with; Ash, Garth, Samandriel, Benny, Balthazar, and Kevin. Gadreel and Victor joined them. At the third table, there was an assortment of servants eating. They ate quietly and had their eyes on the royal family in the event that they needed something. Castiel was surprised. In his own household, the servants weren't allowed to eat until the family had and had to wait on them, standing over their shoulder.

The fourth table was raised just above the others. Mary sat in the center, Dean to her right, Sam to her left, Joanna across from Dean, and Adam across from Sam.

Castiel hesitated at the door, unsure of where to sit. He took a step in and Joanna saw him. She smiled brightly and patted the seat next to her. Castiel made his way over to her and as he sat, a man showed up next to him. Castiel startled a little bit.

“Water or juice, sir?” He asked.

Castiel looked around at who he was speaking to and everyone stared at him. “Me?” He said.

The man smiled. “Yes, sir.”

_ Sir _ .

“Juice.” Castiel said and then man turned to a small table behind him and poured him a cup.

“Eggs, ham, and potatoes alright with you, sir?” A young boy said. He was practically vibrating with energy and his blinding smile was contagious.

“Yes, that's fine.” Castiel said.

“Right away, sir.” He said and ran off, jumped off the dais, stumbled a bit, and disappeared through a door tucked away in the corner of the room.

“It's a wonder that kid has only broken one arm.” Adam muttered.

“How are you feeling?” The Princess asked.

Castiel nodded. “Good. I cannot thank you enough.” He said honestly, looking around.

“Get better. Completely better. That will be thanks enough.” Dean said and winked.

Before Castiel could say anything else Mary turned back to Sam. “So how much is there left in storage?”

“About seven hundred pounds.” Sam said, looking at some papers by his elbow. “Seven hundred and thirteen.”

“In one silo?” Mary asked.

“Yes.”

“We have seventeen silos. If they all have seven hundred pounds or thereabouts, where does that put us?”

“Uh-” Sam said and began to scratch the problem out on paper.

“Eleven thousand, nine hundred pounds.” Castiel said immediately.

Everyone turned to him.

“Your Highness.” Castiel finished meekly.

Mary looked to Sam.

Sam nodded.

“And if we were to use three percent in the castle, and an additional seven percent on the citizens?”

“You would consume one thousand, one hundred, sixty five pounds in a month between both the castle and the citizens.” Castiel tipped his head to the side. “Leaving in storage ten thousand, seven hundred, thirty five pounds.”

“Holy shit. I think Dean found a bigger nerd than Sam.” Adam said.

“Prince Sam is significantly taller than me.” Castiel pointed out.

“Oh, lord.” Princess Joanna said. “It's a good thing you are pretty.”

Castiel blushed.

Mary ignored her children and fixed Castiel with her eyes. “Can you read, Castiel?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” He said.

“And do math as well.” Sam said. He looked a little relieved.

“Once you are well, I believe I have a job for you.” Mary said, a small smile on her face.

“I can start as soon as you'd like.” Castiel said.

“You'll need all your strength.” Mary said. “You'll get there.”

A plate appeared at Castiel's elbow and the same boy smiled up at him. He was missing a front tooth and Castiel found that irrationally endearing.

“Thank you.” Castiel murmured.

“Yes, sir.” He said and left. As he passed behind Dean, Dean put a hand out and stopped the boy. He spoke to him seriously for a moment and then held out his open palm. There was a small candy there and the boy looked delighted. He scampered off.

“You spoil him.” Adam accused.

“Yeah.” Dean said.

“That's why everyone likes him the best.” Adam told Castiel. “Even if we do the same thing, it's after Dean has done it, so it just looks like we are copying them.”

Dean's siblings glared at him.

He smiled back at them.

Castiel laughed.

Everyone turned to him, surprised. Mary smiled at him and Dean's eyes were searching Castiel's face. Castiel blushed and bowed his head.

The conversation continued.

***

“What are your plans for the day?” Adam asked, as they left the hall.

“I don't know.” Castiel said honestly.

“Dean has training for the morning and most of the afternoon. Sam and I will be there, along with the men. Jo will-” He paused and looked confused. “I don't actually know what the women do during the day when we are training.” Adam said and looked at the others in front of them. “Mother won't allow you to participate, but you are welcome to come sit with us.”

“Actually, there is something that I wanted to show Castiel.” Dean said, as he fell into step next to the two of them. “Get the men ready. I'll be there soon.”

Adam left them and Dean stopped Castiel in the hallway. “What are you interested in, Cas?”

“Interested?” Castiel asked and then looked at Dean. “Cas?”

“I like nicknames.” Dean said and looked uncomfortable, “Never mind I can call you-”

“No,” Cas said softly. “I like it.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah. Ok.” Then he cleared his throat and looked away for a moment. “What do you like to do? Like, for... enjoyment? For fun?”

Cas furrowed his brow. “I like to sleep.” He finally said.

Dean frowned. “When was the last time you had fun, Cas?”

Cas thought and the silence stretched out. “I had a dog once. My dad gave me a dog before he left.”

Dean's face went through a series of emotions before he finally nodded and said, “Ok. I can work with that.” He turned and gestured for Castiel to follow him.

When they left the castle, they passed the stables and went into something that looked like a corral but with a considerably lower fence. Inside the fence was a gruff looking older man with a beard. At his ankles were a half dozen pups, all different breeds.  

“Boy you better not be here to ask after those hounds.” The man said, raising a finger. “I will go straight to your mama-” 

“Bobby, whoa.” Dean said and raised his hands. “No. Actually, I was here to ask you something else.” 

The man, Bobby, was eyeing Castiel. “What do you want?” Bobby asked Dean. 

“The runt. The one that you were going to get rid of.” Dean said. 

“For a pet?” Bobby asked. “What would your mother say about that?” 

“I don’t know.” Dean said. “But I don’t think she would deny Castiel anything.” 

“Oh.” Bobby said and strode up to Castiel. The fence separated them even if it did just come up to their knees. “That you, then?” He asked Castiel. 

“Yes, sir.” Cas replied. 

“Hmph.” Bobby said and frowned at him. “You better clean up after him. Castle staff already has enough on their hands.” 

“Yes, sir.” Cas said. 

“Do you have anything in you besides those two words?” Bobby asked. The dogs around his feet started to get restless but stopped when he snapped his fingers at them. 

“Yes, sir.” Castiel said and Dean snorted behind him. “I’ll keep after the dog, sir.” He clarified. 

Bobby looked at him skeptically for a moment before he looked down at his feet. He swatted a few of them away and reached down for a much smaller dog that was being half trampled by the others. His hair was shaggy and curly and black as night and his eyes were barely discernible from his fur. 

But he was well fed and his claws were short and Castiel fell in love when Bobby shoved the puppy at him. He scooped the small dog up in his hands and stared down at him. 

“Oh lord.” Bobby muttered. “Get that kid out of here.” He told Dean. 

Castiel was barely aware of the hand on his shoulder that guided him back into the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel was settling in well and even though he woke up some mornings still confused, for a few moments at least, he made sure that every day he did what he could around the castle, kept after his dog, and helped Sam with the numbers of the kingdom. 

Jo found Castiel in a hallway, two weeks later, a puppy in one arm and a small child holding his other hand, the one who served him breakfast that first morning in the great hall. 

“-taught you?” He was asking.  _ Jesse _ , that was his name. An orphan from the town, Jo recalled. His parents had perished in the sick season two years prior and Mary had brought him and several others into the castle to be raised as wards of the court. 

“My father did. Numbers as well.” Castiel replied. 

“Could you teach me? I know that I’m supposed to be raised as a knight or a squire or something but I would really,  _ really _ like to learn letters.” Jesse asked. 

“I would be happy to.” Castiel said, a small smile on his face. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with your other chores.” 

“No, sir.” Jesse said. 

“Then we will start tomorrow.” Castiel said when he caught sight of Jo and her ladies coming towards him. 

Jesse whispered something to him and Castiel nodded and Jesse turned and left. 

“He made his exit quickly.” Anna murmured. 

“Indeed.” Jo said as they approached Castiel. He was smirking. “What made him run off so fast?” 

“He said that every time you see him, you force him into a bath.” Castiel said. 

“True enough.” Anna said, a laugh in her voice. 

Hannah and Tessa caught sight of the puppy at the same time and both cooed at him. They descended on Castiel. 

“He is adorable.” Hannah murmured. 

“What have you named him?” Tessa asked, scratching him behind the ear. The dog’s tongue lolled and he stared at everyone adoringly. 

“Knight.” Castiel replied and it brought a fresh round of coos.

“Such a perfect name.” Jessica murmured and kissed Knight on the top of his head. “I was worried what Bobby was going to do with him.”  

“What were you two speaking of?” Jo asked and took Castiel’s arm. “You and Jesse?” 

“He asked if I would teach to work numbers and read his letters.” Castiel said. “I agreed to it.” 

“Very kind of you.” Jo said as they strolled the halls. “We had a tutor two, no three, years ago but he took sick and died. Mother had enough on her plate to keep her from hiring a new one.” She directed them down another hall and stopped them in front a set of double doors. She gestured to it and Castiel tugged the door open. 

Light flooded into the hall from the floor to ceiling window. Bookcases reached near the ceiling. One long desk was against the wall, putting the windows to the left of the desk. 

“Once Jesse tells Crissy, she will tell Claire, Claire will tell Alex, and Alex will tell Ben.” Jo said and stepped into the library. “One cannot have what the others do not and they are  _ fiercely _ competitive, Master Castiel.” 

“M-Master?” Cas said and tightened his hold on Knight. 

“That’s what your students are obligated to call you.” Jo said, her smile bright. Her ladies all exchanged pleased smiles.

“Students?” Castiel whispered. 

“Welcome to Castle Winchester.” Jo said, her smile wide. 

“Dear god.” Castiel whispered. 

Jo took his arm again and led him out. Hannah closed the door behind them. 

“I will speak to mother about the schedules.” Jo continued. “I believe morning lessons would be for the best, don’t you?” Jo asked. 

“I, uh-” Castiel said. 

“I’ll ask Sam and Dean and Adam to find suitable desk. No, just Dean and Adam.” Jo amended. “I’ll ask Sam for supplies.” 

A door was thrown open and Adam fell through the doors, covered in dust and laughing. Benny and Gadreel followed him, then Victor and Samandriel. Sam and Dean followed them and Castiel felt a hot flash of shame, as they fell through the doors, swords in hand and smelling of sunshine and sweat. 

Unlike Castiel who was being kept inside like a sickly nurse maid. 

“Well, if it isn’t my three favorite people in the palace!” Sam yelled.

“Good god, Samuel, why are you yelling?” Jessica asked. 

“Dean smashed his helmet into his head.” Adam said and there was a fresh bellow of laughter. “He’s been yelling ever since.” 

“At least it wasn’t his face.” Jessica said and let Sam take her hand and lay a kiss there. 

“I don’t trust you two together.” Dean said and looked between Jo and Castiel. “Both of you are two smart by half. Are you conspiring?”

“Not at all, dear brother.” Jo said brightly. “Outright planning.” 

Dean offered Jo her arm, but she batted him away. “Castiel and Knight smell ten times better.” 

“Fair enough.” Dean said. “Will you let me in on your plans?” 

“Once you’ve bathed.” She turned and sniffed daintily at her other brothers. “All of you. We’ll speak at dinner.” She stood on her toes and kissed Castiel on the cheek. “Dinner, sir. Not a word until then.” 

“Yes, Princess.” Castiel said. 

“Ladies.” Jo said and in a bright swirl of colors, they swept away. 

“One of those women is going to break my heart.” Benny said with a sigh.

“Not Jess.” Sam said. 

“Or Jo.” Dean warned.

Benny sighed again but his eyes did not lose their dreamy look. 

“Dinner.” Adam said and dashed off to his room. They all left in separate directions and Cas ended up walking with Dean up to his room. They were silent and there was tension in Dean’s shoulders that hadn’t been there before.  

Once there, a maid was there to undo all the armor and leather and complicated lacings that kept Dean tied in. He was down to his braies when he dismissed her.  

“Your bath is ready, sir.” She murmured and left.

Castiel sat on the bed and watched as Knight made himself comfortable in the room. Dean crossed the room in several long strides and into the bathroom. There was splashing water and Knight settled down on the rug and closed his eyes. 

“Why is the floor so warm?” Castiel asked when Dean came out, pulling a tunic on. 

Dean blinked, confused for a second. “Hot springs. Underneath the castle, it pumps hot water up the walls and into the sinks and baths here. Did you propose to my sister?” 

“No.” Castiel replied, confused. “What? Why would you ask me that?”

“The way you two spoke and she kissed you-” 

“On the cheek.” Castiel said. “And no. There was no marriage proposal.” He shook his head. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Castiel curiously. 

“I-” He stopped. “The Princess is a breathtaking person and I have no doubt in my mind that whoever she honors with her hand in marriage will have his hands full but I am most certainly not that person.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“My own tastes run more on the masculine side.” Castiel said softly. 

“Ah.” Dean said. 

“If that bothers you, as I know it bothers some, I will be happy to take my company elsewhere.” Castiel said and stood. Knight did the same. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Dean said. “Why would that bother me?” 

“It bothers some.” 

“Well,” Dean said with a blindingly beautiful smile, “My tastes are equal for that of both sexes. So no, Castiel, it does not bother me.” 

“Oh.” Cas said softly. 

Dean laced up his boots and scooped Knight up off the floor. “Come. I can’t wait to hear what devious plans you and my sister have cooked up.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“Mother.” Jo said as soon as everyone was served. 

“Yes, darling?” Mary asked. 

“I have a proposal.” Jo said. 

“Hopefully not of marriage. I’m not sure I can handle a competition this week.” Mary said. 

“Not at all.” Jo said. Sam, Adam, and Dean were all watching their sister intently. 

“Tell me of this proposal then, darling.” Mary said casually. 

Castiel glanced over at the table where the servants were sitting. The youngest of them were watching the table intently. 

“Young Jesse asked if Castiel could teach him numbers and letters.” Jo said. “Castiel agreed.” 

“And Jesse cannot have what the others do not.” Mary concluded, following Jo’s line of thinking precisely. She put her cutlery down and looked at Castiel. “And you agreed to this, Castiel?” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Cas replied. “I would be happy too.” 

Mary gave him a small smile. “I believe that’s a lovely idea.” 

Jo grinned. 

“I can get supplies.” Sam said. 

“We can get desks.” Dean said. 

“In the old library?” Adam asked. 

“Told you.” Jo whispered. 

“You have them wrapped around your little finger.” Castiel acknowledged. 

***

After dinner, Sam ran off to find supplies and Adam and Dean muscled in five desks from a closet hidden somewhere in the castle. Jo and her ladies stood off to the side and laughed as they watched the Princes run in and out of the old library and even Mary stood with Castiel, Knight tucked into her arm. She warned Castiel about spoiling him but was the first to scoop him off his feet to watch the others furnish the old library. 

“Don’t we have servants to do this sort of thing?” Adam whined. 

“Yes but this is far more amusing.” Mary said. 

Adam grumbled and went for another desk. 

Once they were done, it looked like a proper classroom, one that Castiel used to go to. 

“This will do nicely.” Castiel murmured and let his fingers trail over the polished surfaces of the desks. “Thank you.” He said when he turned to them. 

“Are you kidding?” Sam snorted. “Thank  _ you _ . Now these kids can someday take over the jobs we have now and they’ll be true to the crown.” 

They all left to their own rooms but Castiel hesitated at the doorway of Dean’s room. 

The sheer impropriety of the given situation slapped Castiel in the face. Dean finally noticed him hesitating when he was halfway done unlacing his second boot. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“I am feeling better.” Castiel said. “I can find another room.” 

Dean looked at him and finally shrugged. “If that’s what you want to do.” 

Castiel nodded and turned to find one of the soldiers walking the halls. 

“But you still have nightmares. Are you sure you want to face that alone?” Dean called out. 

Castiel’s feet stopped. 

“It’s ok to need to be close to someone, Castiel.” Dean said from the door. Cas didn’t turn around. 

“You’re the  _ Prince _ .” Castiel pointed out, without turning to face him. 

“No.” Dean said and that did make Cas turn around. “Not in here.” He tapped his foot against the stones of the floor. “In here, I’m just Dean. And you are just Cas. You have spent a lifetime full of days and nights alone, Cas. It’s ok-” Dean cleared his throat. “It’s ok.” He finally settled on saying. 

“Ok.” Cas said slowly and stepped into the room. “You are just Dean and I am just Cas.” 

“Let’s go to sleep, Cas.” Dean said. 

And it was warm and comfortable, falling asleep next to Dean. 

***

The next morning they were awakened by the maids and the servants coming in and pulling the curtains open and the young men carrying buckets of water. 

“How do you do this?” Cas muttered. 

“It happens every day of your life, you get used to it.” Dean said. He stood and headed for the bathroom. Castiel was able to bathe on his own and then a young maid helped him dress, the strangest of all things he had yet to experience. She laced his shirt and handed him a belt, draped a cloak over his shoulders, fastened it closed, and stepped back. 

“Thank you.” He said to her sincerely.

She blinked and smiled. “My job, sir.” 

“Nonetheless.” He said. 

He and Dean left the room together to head to the dining hall. The breakfast was filled with idle chatter but was pleasant. 

Castiel hadn’t felt more welcome in his entire life in a single place.

“Castiel.” Mary said, as the dishes were being cleared away. “Are you free later today? After your lessons, of course.” 

“I am at your will, Your Majesty.” Castiel said and wiped his mouth. The cloth napkin was tugged from his hand and he turned to see Alex grinning at him. He smiled at her. 

“After lunch, I would like to speak to you about the events that led you here.” Mary said. Dean’s eyes flew to her face but she only patted his hand. “Alone.” 

“Of course.” Castiel said softly and he sounded strained to his own ears. 

Mary smiled at him and stood; when she did, the rest of the hall did as well. She nodded to them and left through a door behind their table and the rest of the hall began to scatter. 

Castiel stared at the closed door that Mary had stepped through and then to Dean. He was studying Castiel and gave him a small smile before stepping closer to him. 

“Other than lessons and an interrogation by the queen, do you have any other thoughts for today?” Dean murmured. 

“Assuming I survive the interrogation, no.” Castiel said. “None, why?”

Dean leaned in and Castiel had a sudden flash of memory, of meeting Dean on a muddy road, soaking wet and frozen to his marrow. Of Dean’s bare hand on his collarbone. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Dean’s breath on the shell of his ear. “Meet me in our room before dinner.” He said softly and was gone before Castiel remembered to breathe. 

When he did remember, he turned to the front door and met Lisa, Jessica, Hannah, Tessa, and Jo’s stares at him. They were all standing in a semi-circle and looking up at him on dias, looks of delight and surprise on all their faces. 

“Do you have anything to wear?” Hannah asked, breaking the silence. 

Castiel shook his head. 

“Dear boy.” Tessa murmured. 

“It’s a good thing we’re here.” Tessa told Jessica. Jessica nodded. 

“I’ll have something taken up to your room.” Jo said softly and there was a look in her eyes that Castiel could only call  _ fond _ . “For now, your students are waiting for you.” 

Cas nodded and left the hall, only to stop just outside the doors and looked around. 

“This way.” Kevin said and laughed. “I didn’t know if you would remember which way to go.” 

Cas shook his head and Kevin pointed at the classroom. When he walked in, all four of his students were already seated. They watched him with a steady gaze and Cas was glad to find a chalkboard near the front. 

And so began his first day as a teacher. 

***

Castiel had the children for the first four hours of the day, until twelve in the afternoon, when they had to go to lunch and spend the rest of the day on chores. He was not surprised at Jesse for adapting to numbers so quickly or to Claire for her naturally elegant writing and mind for memorizing letters and words easily. Ben asked questions that often took Castiel a moment to parse through and Alex’s questions about nature and science delighted Castiel. They cleaned up after themselves before leaving for lunch. 

When Castiel left the room, Gadreel and Samandriel were waiting for him. They looked down curiously at Knight and he raised dark eyes up at them. It was a ridiculous tableau.

“Her Highness requested that we take you to her quarters for lunch.” Samandriel said. Castiel felt the blood leave his face but nodded anyway. He walked with them down a series of halls and up two staircases and they stopped outside a huge set of double doors, decorated with a pair of lions on them. 

Castiel glanced back the way they came and Gadreel clapped him on his shoulder. “We’ll be here to take you back. Promise.” 

“Thank god.” Cas muttered and they opened the doors. Knight hurried in before him and sat by the Queen’s foot and looked up at her adoringly.  

Queen Mary sat at a table with papers spread out over it and looked up at Cas when he came in. She gave him a smile that reminded him of all her children and he felt a little more at ease. She cooed at Knight and scratched his ears.  

“Castiel.” She said warmly and stood. She pulled on a rope by the door after she greeted him with a hug. Servants came through a door on the other end of the room, carrying plates and jugs. They began to set everything down on a smaller table and Mary put her arm through Castiel’s and led them to the table. He waited for Mary to sit first before sitting himself. They were served quickly and then only two servants remained as the others left. 

“Castiel.” Mary said after a moment. She seemed to be searching for the correct words to breach such a sensitive subject. 

Cas waited, unsure of how to answer. 

“I want you to know that whatever is said in this room will not be shared with anyone else. And if I hear so much as whisper among the servants, it will be rooted out quickly and punished.” Mary glanced at the two servants who only bowed their heads out of acknowledgement. She turned back to Castiel. “My children do not know anymore than I do, otherwise I would have talked to them about this.” 

“This, my lady?” Castiel asked. 

“What happened to you, Castiel?” She asked and reached for his hand. 

On that one hand, there were three separate scars. A knife at supper, a candle snuffed out on his skin, a piece of glass. On that arm were so many more that Castiel would have to inspect them to remember each one. 

There were innumerable bruises, sprains, and aches that remained hidden from the eye. There was a history of anger etched on Castiel’s skin and sometimes, when he caught sight of himself, he wondered how he was able to come this far. 

“My stepmother. My stepsisters, sometimes. It was-” Castiel glared down at his food and Mary tightened her hold on his fingers. “It was the only thing I knew for a very long time.” 

“Tell me.” Mary said.

“There isn’t much to say, to that much.” Castiel replied with a heavy sigh. “I knew no different. One day my father was there and then he was gone and then my stepmother hated me and showed it to me in every single exacting way that she could.” 

“Why did you-?” Mary asked but stopped herself. 

“Kill her?” Castiel asked. 

“No, why did you finally decide to do it? What was it that made you finally go through with it?” Mary asked. 

Castiel opened his mouth and then closed it. He didn’t have a good answer and looked at a tapestry hung on a wall. “I think-” He said slowly, “I think because Dean was the first person to show me a kind touch. And it was like a dam breaking.” Castiel turned his eyes to Mary. “And also because I think she was either going to rape me or kill me that night. Maybe even both.” 

Mary sat back and let out a breath. 

“Am I to be punished?” Castiel asked. 

“No. For what?” Mary shook her head. “You acted out of self-defense. And if I were to punish you for killing your stepmother, I would have to punish Dean for killing his father.” 

Castiel’s entire world stopped. 

“It’s no small secret here.” Mary said and looked at the servants, neither of whom seemed outwardly surprised. In fact, one refilled their cups with wine. “Dean killed John. And not a single one of his soldiers stopped Dean or even helped John when he was drowning. They watched their drunken, angry, abusive king drown in a river. I was given the throne as queen regent, until Dean married.” Mary smiled. “Not that it matters, Dean being married or not. He can have the crown when he wants it. I am the last one who would want to stop him. But he plays this thing by the rules set out.” 

“Prince Dean  _ killed _ King John?” Castiel whispered. 

Mary pressed her mouth together in a tight line. “John was much like your stepmother. I tried to keep the children from the worst of it, but it didn’t always work. Dean bore the worst of it, but sometimes Sam was caught up in it as well. The final straw, in Dean’s eyes, was when Jo crawled into his bed with a bloodied lip and blackened eye. That night, Dean went to his father, expressed an interest in wine and fed his father jug after jug of wine until even the king could bear no more. Then Dean asked his father if they could ride. John saw it as a challenge, his whelp  _ challenging  _ him so of course he took it. I followed with Bobby and Rufus, John’s closest confidantes. But they hated him just as much as the others.” Mary cleared her throat. “Dean rode to a bridge. Once there, Dean leapt from his horse and shouted something about a drunken king destroying the entire kingdom. John followed and Dean tackled him against the bridge. It was notorious for being unstable and the stones crumbled underneath John. Dean would have gone with him, were it not for Bobby and Rufus there to pull him back from the edge and John’s grasping fingers.” Mary took a drink of her wine. “I stood by my son and we watched as his father, my husband, our king, drowned in the waters beneath us. And I stood by my son and we wept when his body was brought to us. And I stood by my son when he took the vow that no one will suffer the kind of abuse that John inflicted on us and I stood with each child of mine that took the same vow. I will continue to stand by my son, my future king, until my last breath.”

“Why do you tell me this?” Castiel whispered. 

“Because.” Mary said and gave him such a steady look that Castiel didn’t know if he should duck his head and look away or if he should continue to hold her gaze. “Any person that comes into my castle and looks to make a life here, is required to make that same vow.” 

Castiel opened his mouth. “What is it?” He asked after a moment. 

Mary stood and so did Castiel. She disappeared through another door and reappeared before Castiel could wonder if he should follow. In her hand was an accolade sword, the one used in ceremonies. 

Castiel immediately dropped to one knee. Mary approached him and said, “Repeat after me.” 

Castiel bowed his head. 

“I swear fealty to the crown and he who sits at the throne.” 

“I swear fealty to the crown and he who sits at the throne.” Castiel repeated. 

“And in doing so, I take the most sacred of duties as my own,”

“And in doing so, I take the most sacred of duties as my own,” Castiel said softly. The words settled on his shoulders like a warm blanket after a long day in the snow and wind.

“That I will do everything in my power to protect the powerless,”

“That I will do everything in my power to protect the powerless,” 

“That I will fight with honor,” 

“That I will fight with honor,” 

“That I will act in defense and never in anger,” 

“That I will act in defense and never in anger,”

“That I will keep the secrets of the crown as my own,” 

“That I will keep the secrets of the crown as my own,”

“I swear this oath and will protect it with my life.” Mary finished. 

“I swear this oath and will protect it with my life.” Castiel said. 

Mary touched the sword to either of his shoulders and he looked up at her. She smiled at him and her eyes were brighter than before. “Good.” She whispered. She left to put the sword back and they sat back down. “Now, to the matter of your lands-” She looked to one of the servants that had a small stack of papers in her hand. 

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, my  _ what _ ?” Castiel said. 

“Your lands, Castiel. Your lands.” Mary said. She pushed aside a goblet and laid the papers out. 

“What lands?” He asked. “I don’t- what?” 

Mary studied him. “Dear boy, she kept you in the dark about everything, didn’t she?” 

Castiel gaped. 

“Your father, he has lands and a small holding in the north. You are a Marquess of Lawrence. A man by the name-” She shuffled through the papers, “Gabriel, has been keeping it for you until you sought to claim it. He sends monthly reports of grain, livestock, and trade to me.” She tapped the pile of papers. “And now that you have the freedom to go, I was wondering if you would want to travel there.” 

“Who is he?” Castiel asked when Mary pushed the papers over to him. 

“I don’t know how he knew your father, only that your father trusted him a great deal. He lives there with his wife Kali and their three children. He is a very intelligent man and keeps the land and castle there well. All reports say that while he has a tendency towards mischief, he is a fair and easy man to deal with and few leave his side when they go into service with him.” Mary sat back and plucked a grape from a bowl. “What do you wish to do with the lands?” 

The thought of having a place where he could go, away from all of this, away from the memories and the people-

And Dean. His brothers and sister and their mother. The students that were already showing promise after only one lesson. 

“What would happen to his family if I wanted to claim it?” Castiel asked. 

“That’s up to you.” Mary said. “You could have them stay on as caretakers or you could ask them to leave.” 

“How long has he lived there?” 

“Nearing twenty years, I believe.” Mary said. 

“Oh.” Castiel said in a small voice. He studied the papers in front of him. The villagers under his care were happy. The land and livestock was thriving and his children showed promise as future squires or knights or as a lady in waiting. 

“You have a place here, Castiel. There is no need for you to leave unless you desire to do so.” Mary said gently. 

Castiel let out a breath. “I have no desire to leave.” He said. 

Mary clapped her hands. “Excellent! I had no desire myself to lose my tutor only a day after I hired one and frankly, there would be the matter of Dean to consider.” 

“Dean?” Castiel squeaked. 

Mary’s eyes held just as much mischief as Castiel imagined in Gabriel. “Yes,  _ Dean _ . But let’s move on to the last matter, shall we?” 

She put one last stack of papers in front of him. 

“Your title. Your lands. Your wealth.” She said. “I had your banker here yesterday to understand the state of your affairs. It seemed like your father suspected a little of what your stepmother was after and put into place a few steps to get to your inheritance that even she couldn’t maneuver around.”

Castiel picked the papers up and looked at them and set them down carefully. “There has to be a mistake.” 

“No. No mistake.” Mary replied. “Gabriel, faithful and true as he is, has been depositing the correct percentage all these years. It has gone untouched, accumulated and there you have it.” 

“That’s too many numbers.” Castiel said. It did not feel like freedom. It felt like someone was clinging to his neck, like there was such a great thing to take care of and he was only this one small man, there was too much-

“Castiel.” Mary snapped. “This is what your father left behind for you. You have paid the price many times over. Sit up straight.” She snapped and Castiel did, feeling scolded like a child. “Now, this money has been yours since your birth. The only difference is that you know about it now. Nothing else has changed.” 

_ Nothing else has changed.  _ His place at the castle, his friends, this new place he could call home. 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Castiel said, feeling settled once more. He hesitated and then asked, “What of my old household? Have you any word of them?”

“Your stepsisters-” She hesitated. 

“It’s ok. I bear them no affection.” Castiel said. 

“It is said that Rachel is making her living at the tavern. Hael has disappeared, having headed east toward Roman’s lands.” Mary shook her head. “Women who travel with the war parties do not fare well.” 

“She was going to the war march?” Castiel muttered. Lord Roman had been picking at the Winchester borders for years but nothing had come of it. 

“That’s the last we’ve heard. The butler has disappeared but that was after a skirmish in a bar. I didn’t probe too deeply into that particular incident.” Mary picked delicately at a piece of veal in front of her. 

“Have you heard of Joshua?” Castiel asked. 

Mary tilted her head. “I have no word of him.” 

Castiel sucked in a deep breath. “He has no use of his legs. My stepmother-” He shook his head. “He is constrained to a chair. He cannot move on his own.” He felt guilt like a wave crash into him. He had been enjoying the castle while god knew what happened to Joshua.

She waved at one of the servants. “Go fetch,” She thought for a second. “Fetch me Balthazar and Garth. Quickly.”

The servant left and was back only moments later with a panting Garth and a calm Balthazar. Mary explained what they had discussed and they disappeared just as quickly.

“Let’s return to our lunch.” Mary said and the same servant picked up the papers and tucked them away on a desk. “And let me tell you embarrassing stories about my children.”

“Oh please do.” Castiel replied. 

***

Castiel and Mary whiled away a great deal of time, laughing about memories of her children until Castiel had tears on his cheeks. When they were interrupted, it was by Sam himself who interrupted and asked for a moment of Mary’s time.

Mary waved Castiel off and as soon as he left the room, he was accosted by Hannah and Jessica. They both grabbed him by his upper arms and steered him to a wing he was not familiar with. Knight barked and Tessa swooped in to join their procession and picked Knight up so they could hurry after them. Castiel passed by two sets of doors before he was pulled to a stop in front of a large set of double doors before he was unceremoniously pushed through it. 

“Not that one-” Jo said and waved a servant off who was holding up a pair of loose pants and a pastel pink tunic. “Castiel is not inclined towards a feminine look. If Dean wanted someone in a skirt he would have his pick-” Jo turned when she heard the door open. “Oh thank god.” She muttered. “Tessa, get Castiel into the baths. Hannah,  _ help _ me. Jessica, make sure that he has clean underclothes.” 

Lisa was already shifting through a rod of clothes near the window; more clothes than Castiel could possibly guess anyone would need. She waved Hannah over and Tessa ushered Castiel into the baths with Knight still in her arms. She pushed him behind a screen and Benny was already there, pouring warm water into the bath. 

“Did they accost you in the hallway too?” Castiel whispered. 

“Jo called and I came running.” Benny said. “They know who to go to when they want something done.” 

“Benny don’t corrupt Castiel with your lies!” Tessa called. 

“Never, my lady.” Benny said with a wink. 

Castiel was in and out of the bath quicker than he ever was, even with Naomi screaming at him. He wasn’t sure how, but he ended up back in Jo’s room wearing only a robe. On her bed, she had three separate outfits chosen. 

“Pick.” She ordered. 

Castiel pointed to the one in the middle, black pants, high riding boots, a black tunic with blue and gold accents, and the traditional Winchester cloak. 

“Damn.” Jessica and Hannah muttered. They both handed a coin off to servant who looked delighted and took the other garments away.

Once Castiel was clothed again, in clothes finer than he had ever even touched, Jo kissed his cheek, followed by all her other ladies. He turned to Benny. 

“I ain’t kissin’ you.” Benny muttered. Then he sighed and shook his head at Castiel. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, Blue.” He said and adjusted the sword belt that was wrapped twice around Castiel’s waist. Jo had even acquired a sword for him. It hung heavy at his waist. “Alright, let’s get.” Benny said and nodded at Jo. “Ladies.” He said. 

“Have fun!” Jo called. 

Halfway down the hall, Castiel turned to Benny. “I feel as though a tornado has torn through my life.” 

“Yeah, and her name is Princess Joanna.” Benny said. 

They laughed. 

Benny left him at Dean’s door with another wink and walked away, whistling a familiar tune. Castiel pulled the door open and caught sight of Dean leaning over a table with Sam and Adam. The three of them seemed to be in deep conversation and Sam was nodding. “That’s what mother thought as well. I’ll direct them there.” He said before he turned to Castiel. Sam and Adam smiled brightly at Castiel and clapped him on the shoulder on the way out. They wished them both a fair evening before leaving. 

Dean picked up a cloak on his bed and fastened it around his neck. “Ready?” 

Castiel nodded even though he still had no idea what was happening.

“Let’s go.” Dean said. 

He was handsome normally, but Castiel was having issues getting his tongue to obey this night. He word a deep green tunic, fastened with a double loop sword belt that matched Castiel’s. Cas imagined that the sword was probably useful in Dean’s hand, though. His own pants were brown and the cloak he wore was edged in green instead of red. He was freshly bathed and Cas wondered if that was Jo’s doing as well. Knight danced at his feet until Dean finally took notice of him and scooped him up. Knight seemed to prefer being curled into Dean’s chest over all the others. 

They made their way to the stables and the huge black warhorse that Dean was so fond of, that Castiel was mildly terrified of since that first meeting on the road, pawed at the ground when she heard her rider come close. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Dean said and Jesse appeared, the reins in his hand. “How is she, kid?” Dean asked Jesse. 

“Fed, watered, packed, bridled, and ready for a ride, My Lord.” Jesse replied. 

“Good man.” Dean said and put a coin in Jesse’s hand. Castiel put a hand on Dean’s forearm when he saw it. Dean paused and looked to Castiel curiously. 

“And your studies? The work that I have assigned you?” Cas asked and arched an eyebrow. 

Jesse studied the horse’s hooves. 

“Hm.” Dean said. “Studies are important, Jesse.” 

“Yes, sir.” Jesse replied. 

“Show me your work when we return and the coin is yours,” Dean said and flipped the coin in the air and caught it easily. “Until then, I’ll hold on to it.” 

“Shall I tell the others?” Jesse asked.

“Of course. Now go.” Dean said and took the reins from Jesse.

“Jesse, on more thing.” Castiel said before he could take his leave. 

“Yes?” He said, practically dancing on his toes. 

“Will you look after Knight?”

“Your  _ dog _ ?” Jesse asked before dropping to his knees and Knight climbed into his lap. “Oh, sir, yes, please. I mean, thank you.”  

Jesse waved at them before leaving with Knight in his arms. Dean turned to Castiel. “Introductions.” He said and looked to the horse that was pushing at his shoulder to Castiel. “Cas, this is Impala. Unless I am the rider, no one else can ride her. She is a beast, trained as a warhorse and second only to my family in faithfulness. Impala, this is Cas. Don’t be rude or no apples.” 

Impala nickered impatiently. 

Dean turned to Cas. “She wants to go.” He explained. 

Cas nodded and Dean swung up into the saddle and helped Cas up with a hand. Cas settled into the saddle, big enough for two, and Impala shifted, adjusting for their combined weight. Dean urged her on and she was off. 

Riding was something that Cas didn’t do often and when he did, it was often on the back of an old, gentle mare, sweet as the grass she often indulged in. 

Impala was not that horse. 

She was huge, for one thing. Castiel estimated her height at close to seventeen hands and he could feel the flex of muscles underneath him. Dean let her choose their path, seemingly barely directing her with the slightest touch and Castiel knew that the rumors of Dean being the most accomplished rider in the country were not exaggerated or due to the fact that he was the Crown Prince. He was really just that good.

“Relax.” Dean said in his ear. “She’ll take care of us.” 

_ Relax _ . Castiel had to suppress a snort at the words. He had a warhorse more powerful than any other horse he had ridden beneath him and the Prince with his arms loosely around Castiel’s waist and they were riding off to an unknown destination with intentions that Castiel couldn’t begin to decipher. 

_ Relax _ . 

So Castiel looked to the scenery. The trees growing thicker around them, the sun setting, the grass beneath Impala’s pounding hooves. He felt lighter here, as though the future held something in store for him, something other than harsh words and beatings. He turned his thoughts instead to the castle and Impala seemed to sense the change and her gait grew longer and if Castiel closed his eyes, he could pretend that they were flying. 

Too soon they were slowing and Cas saw that there was a tent, enclosed on three sides, a smaller gray horse tied to a nearby tree stump. Someone in the tent was lighting candles. Dean swung down first and helped Castiel down. He threw the reins over a nearby branch and took an apple from his pack and sliced it in half and handed it to Impala. She nickered at him. 

“That’s my girl.” He said and fed her the other half and patted her side. She sighed at him and gently nudged Castiel as well. 

“Lord.” Castiel muttered, barely catching himself before he fell. Dean laughed and led him to the tent. Ash was coming out of the tent and headed straight for the mare. He didn’t say anything, only clapped Dean on the shoulder, nodded to Cas, and he was gone. 

The only sounds were the sounds of a nearby stream and the insects in the distance. The forest around them was growing darker. 

Inside, there was a table, fruit, meat recently warmed over a fire, and a jug of wine. 

“Same rules here as in our sleeping quarters.” Dean said. 

Our  _ sleeping quarters _ , Castiel thought.

“I am only Dean and you are only Cas.” 

“Agreed.” Cas said. A rug had been laid over the grass and there was a pile of welcome furs in the corner. The light from the many candles was warm and Dean shrugged out of his cloak and threw it over the furs. Cas did the same. Dean turned to the opening of the tent and fiddled with the sides until they fell closed. 

“Why are we here?” Cas asked. 

“I wanted your attentions all for my own.” Dean replied and sat down. Cas chose to look around the tent. There was basket near the furs and though he was curious, he restrained himself. 

“You have it. Always.” Cas said and turned back to Dean. “Since your sister splashed me with mud and you placed your hand here,” He raised his hand to his collarbone, “You have had my undivided attention.” 

“I wanted to rescue you.” Dean confessed suddenly, looking up at Cas from his spot at the table. “I wanted to be the one to storm the house and take you away.” 

“You did the most important part of that plan.” Cas said and sat across from Dean. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“You took me away.” Cas said and looked down. Dean brushed his fingers across Castiel’s hand and Cas took his fingers in his own. He smiled at Dean. 

There was a flush across Dean’s sun kissed skin. 

“I would swear you were a witch. From that time on the road, I have thought of no one else.” Dean said. 

“You are not the only one entranced.” Castiel said. “My thoughts always wander to you. I can’t-” Cas paused. “It’s like you have taken up every empty part of me and filled it in with yourself.” Cas whispered and blushed. “I am no poet.” 

“I beg to differ.” Dean said and raised Castiel’s hand to his lips. Castiel watched, frozen, as Dean laid a kiss there. 

“What are we doing?” Cas murmured. 

“Eating, talking, learning of one another.” Dean said. He smiled, “That’s all, Castiel. Nothing else.” 

And so they did. Dean sensed that Castiel did not wish to speak of his past much and he only told Dean the few good stories he had of the kitchens, with Joshua. They ate and they drifted closer, as though pulled together by gravity. 

“Do you dance?” Dean asked suddenly.

“Never had the occasion.” Castiel replied. 

“Come.” Dean said and stood. He offered Cas his hand and Cas stood. Dean showed him where to put his hands and hummed a soft tune and spun him around the tent easily. He followed Dean’s lead like he was born to it and he swore that if this was all a dream, that at least he had this much. 

They slowed to a stop and Cas looked up at Dean. They were close in height, but Dean still had a few inches on him. Dean raised his hand to Castiel’s face, put his thumb at the corner of his mouth and then mirrored the gesture on the other side of his face. Castiel tucked his fingers into Dean’s belt. 

“Do you kiss?” Dean asked softly, his eyes skipping from Castiel’s eyes to his mouth. 

“Never had the occasion.” 

“Shame.” Dean breathed against his lips. Castiel closed his eyes. “A mouth like yours was meant to be kissed.” 

When Dean pressed his mouth to Castiel’s, it was like being born. A touch that sweet and so heavy with want, tempered with nothing but gentle movements, made Cas moan. 

“You mustn’t make sounds like that.” Dean whispered, barely pulling away. 

“Then you mustn’t kiss me like that.” Cas said. 

Dean kissed him again and again and Cas pulled him closer. Dean urged him closer to the furs and lowered them both to them. Dean pushed Cas so that he was lying on his back and leaned back. 

“I can only thank the stars above our heads for you.” He whispered and placed a kiss on Castiel’s jaw, then his neck. His fingers worked at the lacings at the tunic he wore. Loosened, Dean brushed the material away and laid a kiss on the exposed skin. He felt Dean’s lips brush against the cooler skin of a scar and it jerked him back to the reality of what was happening. Dean lingered there, his fingers brushing over it and another scar, thicker, from a knife, if he remembered correctly. 

“Should I put out the candles?” Cas asked, his voice strangled. 

“And deny me the sight of you?” Dean asked. “Whatever for?” 

“I am scarred.” Cas said and closed his eyes. “From my feet to my neck. She only spared my face.” 

Dean sat back and looked down at Castiel. “If it would make you more comfortable, we can stop-” 

“No.” Castiel said decisively. 

Dean studied him. “Do you want the candles out?” He asked. 

And be denied the sight of  _ Dean _ ? God, no. 

Castiel shook his head. 

“Nor do I, Castiel.” Dean said and placed a kiss on another scar. A candle. “Your scars do not bother me. They only add to your beauty. Each is a story,” He brushed his mouth over the knife scar, “And each tells me that you survived. How brilliant you truly are. How you have the restraint of saint. How good you are.” Dean looked up from Castiel’s near bare chest. “Do not think you are anything less than art come to life, painted into breathing so that I might have the honor of laying a tribute at your feet.”

Castiel’s breath trembled in his chest and he wondered if this was what it felt like to fall from a great height. 

“May I?” Dean whispered, leaned over, and placed a kiss on Castiel’s cheekbone. 

“Yes.” Cas whispered. 

Dean’s fingers were sure and swift and it wasn’t long before Castiel was only to his braies and Dean reached for those when Castiel stopped his hand. 

“May I?” Castiel asked. 

Dean sat back and nodded. 

Cas sat up and worked the ties at Dean’s neck, his wrists, and his boots, peeling each piece away as though Dean were a present he thought he could never have, not in this life or the next. Castiel ran a hand along the muscles of Dean’s chest, his arms, his stomach. His fingers trembled.

“I have never seen someone so beautiful in all my life.” Castiel whispered, mostly to himself. He went to Dean’s trousers, unlaced them and pulled them away, tossed them into the pile of clothing that was growing in the corner of the tent.

His body was scarred as well and Castiel saw the truth in Dean’s words, if he saw Cas the way Cas saw Dean. The scars were raised, but they showed him how good and true Dean was and laid out underneath Castiel’s hands, it was like there was no one else in all the world for him but Dean; prince, pauper, beggar, killer, it didn’t matter who he was because Castiel knew that they were meant for each other. 

In this life and the next. 

“Come.” Dean murmured and tugged Castiel down on top of him and pressed skin to skin, Castiel couldn’t stop the moan in the back his throat. Dean’s hands tightened on him, at the back of his neck and his hip. “You mustn’t make noises like that.” He half begged. 

“You mustn’t touch me in such ways, then.” Castiel said. 

“Never.” Dean declared. “Never again, now that I have been granted this privilege.” He arched into Castiel, brushing their hardening cocks. Dean closed his eyes and Castiel leaned back so that he might look him in the face. “It’s as though I have been sleeping and you woke me.” Dean groaned and pushed close to Castiel again. Dean swept his hands up Castiel’s back. “You’re trembling.” 

“Because of the things you say to me,” Castiel whispered. “I could have never in all my being, imagined someone as you.” 

“I am the one honored, Castiel.” Dean whispered. He surged up before Cas could make his argument and kissed him. He pulled Castiel close, until Cas was sitting in his lap, and Dean rocked them together. 

“Dean-” Cas said and clutched at him. 

“Yes?” Dean asked, slowing his movements, the precise opposite of what Cas wanted. 

“No, please-” Cas said and Dean pulled away altogether. 

“What is it?” Dean asked, tracing Castiel’s face with his fingers. 

“I need you.” Cas said. 

“And I you.” Dean murmured. 

“No, I need  _ more _ .” Castiel insisted. 

Dean arched an eyebrow. “I can only assume that you are untouched in this manner, Castiel. We don’t have to rush-” 

“I want to rush.” Castiel said and seized Dean’s hand. “I want to rush headlong into this. I want a mess and I want your touches, and your tongue and I want your hands,” He dropped his hands to Dean’s groin and squeezed, gently, “I want your cock.” 

Dean’s head dropped back and his chest heaved. “The things that come out of your mouth.” He muttered. He groaned when Castiel’s hands found their way into his braies and stroked the hard flesh with both hands. Dean groaned again, low and guttural, and Cas was flipped over onto his back and Dean loomed over him. “You have broken me for anyone else.” Dean swore and tore off their remaining clothing. 

There was nothing stopping Dean after that. He reached for the basket that was beside the furs and Castiel glimpsed a small pouch inside. Dean dipped his fingers into it and Castiel remembered the whispers of what he had heard at the tavern, of how two men accomplished such a task. He felt as though he should be scared, but Dean’s steadiness gave him nothing but reassurance. 

Dean leaned up and kissed him. “If there is something you do not particularly enjoy, tell me.” He whispered. 

“I trust you.” Castiel said as Dean fit himself between Castiel’s legs. Dean looked up at him and Castiel swore he would remember the sight of Dean between his legs, bathed in golden light, looking like a blessing on two legs. 

Castiel expected the fingers that probed around the cleft of his ass, but not Dean’s warm mouth on his cock. He let out a strangled noise. 

Dean pulled his mouth off, “Good?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Castiel whispered. 

Dean returned his mouth and Castiel saw stars above his head. 

Dean’s mouth and tongue were a wicked sin and Castiel spread his legs like the whore that Naomi accused him of being, but here, he knew that she had no power over him. That he could present himself for Dean anyway he chose and Dean would still think him beautiful. 

Dean’s methods were unpredictable. Slow, fast, a gentle lick, or a hard suck. It all kept Castiel on a cliff inside of himself that he wasn’t aware existed until now. He lost count of the number of fingers Dean had inside of him but groaned when Dean pulled away. 

Dean soothed him, kissed his collarbone, his mouth, his eyes. Castiel reached blindly for him and Dean leaned into his touch. He skimmed a hand down Castiel’s thigh and pulled it up around his hip. With his other hand, he swept his palm along Castiel’s forehead and cupped his cheek. Cas stared up at him and kept his eyes on Dean as Dean pushed forward, the thick length of him sliding into Castiel. It took a few moments until Dean was finally, fully inside of him but they never looked away. 

“Castiel-” Dean whispered. 

“Yes.” He said, his hands on Dean’s shoulders, his mouth, his cheeks. Dean seemed on the verge of losing control; he clenched his jaw and Castiel knew that his thighs would bear the bruises of his hand the following day. He looked forward to it. 

“You are-” Dean groaned and his head fell forward. “You  _ are _ .” Dean pulled a little ways out and Castiel felt the entire length of him and it was heaven. Dean pushed in again and then sat up. He looked down where they were joined together, pulled out, pushed in, and gasped. Castiel felt claimed, as though Dean had put a brand on him and Castiel moaned underneath the pain/pleasure of it. 

Dean sat back on his heels and slipped his arms underneath Castiel’s thighs, pulled him into his lap, so that his shoulders and head were lower than his hips. Dean controlled their pace this way and Castiel had no leverage to push back or pull away. Dean tightened his hold and as he pushed in, he pulled Castiel into him and his cock hit  _ something _ inside Castiel and he felt his blood turn to molten velvet in his veins. His back arched and he groaned.

“Ah.” Dean whispered, feeling victorious. When Cas opened his eyes, Dean looked the part as well; sweaty, grinning,  _ delighted _ . He wasn’t even aware of closing his eyes in the first place.

“More. Again.” Cas begged. 

“As you please.” Dean agreed. He did it again and Cas let out a moan, low and begging. Dean picked up the pace and he was hitting that spot inside Castiel over and over and Castiel clutched at the furs around them. His orgasm built and built and he thought he would die from it before he would be able to finish and then he did and it was like dying. When he became aware of his surroundings once more, Dean was leaning over him, whispering his name, tracing his lips with a finger. 

“Did you faint?” Dean asked. 

“Did I?” Castiel asked, feeling stupid and clumsy. He felt Dean inside him still, hard and thick. “Dean, you are still-” 

“I wasn’t going to finish without an active audience.” Dean teased. 

“Please, finish.” Castiel asked. His eyes were wide. “I want to feel you.” 

Dean dropped his head to Castiel’s chest and took a deep breath. “The things you say, Castiel.” 

“ _ Please _ .” Castiel begged. 

Dean nodded and he began once more, finding a rhythm that pleased him and Castiel traced his face, his arms, the scars on his torso.

“Cas, Cas,  _ Cas _ .” He whispered. It felt like listening to a benediction. Dean pushed into him, made Castiel wrap his thighs around Dean’s waist, and put his arms around Castiel, cradling him in the most intimate way possible. Cas held as tightly to Dean as Dean did to him. 

“What are you doing to me?” Dean asked, sounding as though he were broken wide open for all the world to see. 

Before Cas could figure a reply, Dean pushed them both up with one arm, the muscles in his arm and back flexing, until Dean was on his knees and Cas was held up by his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean put both his hands under Castiel’s ass and lifted him, and let him slide back down his cock. 

It was Dean’s turn to moan. 

Cas pulled himself up and let gravity pull him back down until Dean’s cock was sheathed inside him. Dean’s arms trembled but Cas did not slow, fucking himself down on Dean’s cock, raining kisses on his face. 

“Let go, let go,” Cas whispered between kisses. “Give it to me.” He demanded. “I want it.” He said against Dean’s lips. “Give me what is mine.” Castiel whispered and fucked down harder on Dean’s cock. Dean let them drop back down on the furs and the tent was filled with the obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin and Cas felt his own cock begin to fill again at Dean’s movements. 

“Yours?” Dean whispered and his mouth was getting the better of him. “As though my cock belongs in you-” 

“It does-” Cas groaned and his hand drifted down to his own groin and began stroking. 

“As though my mouth were only yours to kiss-” 

“ _ Mine _ -” Castiel demanded. 

“As though my hands were made for you-” 

“Give me what is mine, Dean-” Cas groaned and Dean buried himself in Castiel once more and was still and quiet. Cas could feel the hot splash of Dean inside him and closed his eyes to it. 

If this was a dream, at least he had this. 

Dean pulled out and away, collapsed on the furs next to Castiel. 

Castiel continued stroking himself lazily, his eyes on Dean. 

Dean finally opened his eyes and his eyes fell on Castiel’s hand between his legs. Dean spread his own legs and pulled Cas so that he was between them. 

“I haven’t experience.” Cas muttered. 

“Nor I the ability to teach now. Just-” Dean gestured, “Continue.” 

With Dean spread below him like a feast before a starving man, Cas continued stroking his cock and then leaned over Dean who reached up for a kiss. As Cas’ second orgasm began to crest, he moved to pull away, but Dean stilled him. “No.” He whispered. “Just as mine is yours, yours is mine. I want it.” 

It took no more than that for Castiel to come for a second time that night. 

On their backs, they stared up at the tent ceiling. 

“Next time, I want to be able to see the stars.” Dean whispered. 

“Next time?” Cas said, daring not to hope. 

“And the time after that, I want to lick honey from your lips.” Dean said. “And the time after that, I want to be in front of a fire. And the time after that, I want to be safe in our bed.” 

Cas turned to look at Dean. 

Dean stared up at the tent. “If you’ll have me, Castiel, I have no intention of letting you from my side. Not now. Not ever.” 

“I have no intention of leaving.” Castiel replied. “Not now. Not ever.” He paused. They were words of an old vow, of fidelity to a single person, not a crown. “Not to mention that I think my ass is too sore for a saddle.” 

Dean turned to him, his mouth open. Then he laughed. He laughed long and hard and when he got a semblance of control, he kissed Castiel. He kissed him and kissed him and Castiel decided that feeling Dean’s smile pressed into him was the best feeling of all.

They fell into an exhausted sleep that was well deserved. 


	10. Chapter 10

When Castiel woke, he was alone. He tried to push away the feeling of betrayal at being left after such a night. Instead, he stood and pulled on his pants. His fingers found bruises left by Dean’s grip and his muscles ached in a delightful way. It took him a moment to realize that there were voices outside the tent and Castiel looked to the door. 

Dean stood there, bare chested, his back to Cas. Sam was next to him, also with his back to Castiel. In the distance, it looked as though Victor and Benny were watering the horses. They spoke in low tones and Castiel felt ill at ease spying on the two princes. He cleared his throat and both turned to him. 

Sam waved and Dean’s face lit up with a grin. 

All the feelings of betrayal fell away at the look on Dean’s face. He strode over to Cas eagerly and kissed him. 

“Mm- I haven’t washed my mouth.” Cas said but did not pull away from the kiss either. 

“I don’t care.” Dean declared. 

“Dean’s gross like that.” Sam said. 

“Is everything ok?” Cas asked when Dean ducked into the tent. 

“Border skirmishes that required Dean’s attention.” Sam said. “Nothing big.”

It was a lie, but one Castiel did not point out. It would have to be something of significance to bring Sam out this way and to interrupt his brother’s plans of romance. Dean came out of the tent once again, Castiel’s shirt in hand. He laid a kiss to Castiel’s bare shoulder before letting him have his shirt back. 

“Are you ready to return?” Dean asked, cupping Castiel’s ass in his hand. 

“As it pleases you.” Castiel replied. He saw Sam watching them, surprise written all over his face. 

“It would please me to stay in this tent for the next week,” Dean said and kissed Castiel’s jaw, “But a prince’s life is not his own.” 

“A king’s even less.” Castiel pointed out and pulled his shirt on. 

Dean laced up the front and kissed Castiel again. “Does that bother you?” 

“As long as the king’s affections remain  _ mine _ ,” Castiel said and brushed his nose against Dean’s, “I can bear anything.” 

“You shall have to bear nothing, not as long as you are there for me to return to.” Dean murmured against Castiel’s lips. 

“It’s as disgusting as newlyweds.” Benny declared. 

“Was there a priest out here last night? Should we be changing Castiel’s last name as it is written?” Victor asked. 

“Would you like their heads as a wedding gift, Cas?” Dean said. 

“If it’s not too much trouble.” 

“I will have the executioner sharpen his blade.” 

“Of course you would find someone with your sense of humor.” Sam muttered. “Of course.” 

The ride back wasn’t precisely comfortable but thankfully short. In the stables, he was greeted with Jesse who was there to put Knight at his feet. Jesse reported that the dog was excellent in all ways; manner and health most important. He also reported that Claire was especially given to spoiling the dog. He showed Dean everyone’s school work and as Dean promised, they were all rewarded with a coin, to be distributed by Jesse. 

The boy took his duty seriously, waved goodbye to Castiel and Dean, and scampered off to the others. The stable boy took Impala’s reins and Castiel and Dean stepped out of the stables. 

“I have matters I must see to.” Dean said, squinting in the light of the sun. 

“I have children to teach.” Castiel said. 

“So you do.” Dean said and cupped Castiel’s face and kissed him thoroughly, until they were both breathless from it, out there in the open, for all to see. “You will have new garments in our room. See to it that you wear them.” 

“Yes, My Lord.” Castiel murmured, still tasting Dean on his lips. 

Dean paused. “What did you say?” 

“Yes, My Lord.” Castiel repeated.

“Say it again.” Dean said softly. 

“My Lord.” Cas said, searching Dean’s face. 

“Once more.” 

“ _ My _ Lord.” Cas said. 

Dean kissed him again. “Yours.” 

When they turned, they were greeted with a dizzying array of colorful skirts and more than a few knights. 

“Benny wasn’t lying.” Balthazar said. 

“Should I be planning a wedding?” Mary asked. 

“Just what I wanted, a  _ brother _ .” Jo said, a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Knights, with me.” Dean said and turned to Cas. “I can do nothing about my mother or my sister or their ladies. I apologize.” He kissed Castiel’s neck and snapped his fingers. “Knights!” He said. He marched off and the men followed him. 

Along with Castiel’s dog. 

“No, Knight!” Castiel called. The men halted and Dean looked back as well. He looked from the dog at his feet to Castiel and smirked. 

“No, not you.” Castiel said and moved forward, although stiffly. He picked up the dog and showed it to the men gathered round, “This is Knight.” 

Confusion cleared, the men left. 

Castiel turned to the women and their stares. 

“You’re walking a little differently, Castiel.” Jessica said, raising an eyebrow. 

“As though you’ve stretched muscles you’ve never used.” Hannah added. 

“While I would love to give you ladies an exact description of the Prince’s bed manners, I believe it would be disrespectful of the Princess and Her Majesty.” Castiel said, joining in their teasing. 

“Damn.” Tessa muttered.

Castiel left their group and went upstairs for a bath and to change clothing. 

The tunic he wore had the Winchester emblem sewn over the heart, with silver embroidery. He had seen the royal family with the same emblem, but with gold thread instead of silver. All the knights wore the emblem with black thread. 

“What is the meaning of the silver thread?” Castiel asked Kevin when he saw him in the hall. 

Kevin’s eyes drifted to the lion on Castiel’s chest. “Elevated above knights but not quite royal family. When you get married, I assume that you will have gold and the silver will go to Lady Jessica.”

The jokes of marriage were not merely jokes, as Castiel had assumed. 

His heart felt lighter when he stood up in front of his students. 

***

The day flew by and dinner was attended by everyone. It seemed louder for some reason, more joyous. Castiel wondered but did not ask, merely enjoyed the feeling.  Mary asked after the students and Castiel remarked on all their strengths. She wondered out loud of sending them off to school, once they had learned all the could from Castiel. 

This night, Dean sat next to Castiel, his arm thrown over the back of Castiel's chair. Mary watched the easy affection her oldest had for Castiel with nothing less than clear joy. She sometimes wondered if it would have been in Dean's nature to find someone. 

Clearly it was. 

Castiel spoke to all the Winchesters in turn about different things but never once leaned away from Dean. In fact, he seemed to find himself more and more at ease the closer he was to Dean. 

When the dishes were swept away, Dean didn't even bother making excuses. He only leaned over and whispered into Castiel's ear, “Let's go to our room.” 

Castiel nodded.

They stood and the rest of the men in the hall did the same, even as the whistles and the catcalls echoed through the room. Steps from the hall, Dean spun and mock glared at everyone who tried to stifle their laughter. He pressed in close to Castiel, wrapped an arm around his waist and spun again, carrying Castiel off with him, to the roar of laughter.

There was a fire banked in their room and Dean laid Castiel on the bed. Cas sat up and worked at the complicated lacings of Dean's shirt. This one was more difficult than the others; there were lacings at the front and back of his shirt, his wrists, and near his hips. It was made for war with a thicker material to keep the wearer warm in cool months. Cas eventually got it off and Dean pulled his shirt over his head and went for Castiel's trousers. Cas did the same and they fumbled with their pants and boots.

“For our honeymoon-” Dean started, jerking his boots off and throwing them over his shoulder, “I am going to take you away to an island where I can spend hours alone with you without the threat of someone demanding my attention-” 

“An island?” Castiel asked, and pulled his tunic off. 

“Yes. An island. I want to spend hours memorizing your body under my hands-” Dean licked a strip along Castiel's neck. “Because the wedding is going to be hell. If those women get their way, it will be ornate, loud, and long. You and I will look ridiculous. My mother already wants to measure you for a crown-” 

“Dean.” Castiel said and put a hand to his chest and pushed. 

“What?” Dean asked and Castiel adored his confusion and his aching want so clear in his eyes. “You're right, I forgot the oil.” He murmured. He leapt from the bed, completely naked and Castiel would be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy the view, if he didn't watch the play of muscle in Dean's ass and legs. He slipped beneath the blankets and sheets on the bed as Dean searched for a few moments. Finally, he turned, victorious.  

“You're forgetting something else.” Castiel said. 

Dean stood in front of him, a glass vial in one hand, confusion clear on his face. “What?” 

“Were you ever going to actually propose or did you merely take advantage of the fact that I adore you and assume that I would say yes?” Castiel asked, a mock threat in his voice. He didn’t recognize this confidence in himself. The Castiel that was raised in Naomi’s house would never say such things to the Crown Prince. But that Castiel would probably never be naked in the Prince’s bed either. 

“...yes?” Dean guessed. He tossed the vial on the bed and then crawled up the length until he was hovering over Castiel, his knees pinning Castiel’s lower body beneath the blankets. “Would you like a grand statement, Castiel? Would you like me on my knees in front of the court? On a balcony in front of the entire kingdom? Name it, I'll do it.” Dean swore. “Just say you are mine.” 

The power of having the future king granting him anything would have overwhelmed a lesser man. But Castiel had gotten a glimpse of the man underneath the king and he didn't want the wealth or the power, although those were nice too. What he wanted was Dean and would take him poor and powerless if that's who he was.

“No,” Cas murmured and searched Dean's eyes. He cupped Dean's face in his hands. “No, what I want is Dean Winchester to say the words. I don't want the Crown Prince to swear his love in front of thousands. I just want Dean to tell me the words.”

Dean nuzzled Castiel's hand and kissed his palm. 

“Castiel, you were written in the stars for me. From the moment I met you until the moment you woke up in my bed and looked at me more honestly than anyone I met in my life, I swore that no one could make me feel the things you do. I want to fall asleep with you at my side, I want to rule this kingdom with you, I want to wake up knowing that I have another day to love you.” Dean sat up, straddled Cas and threw his arms wide open. “Castiel, you were sent from the heavens for me!” He yelled and Cas clapped a hand over his own mouth to prevent a giggle. “I will yell it from the rooftops!” The door was thrown open and Samandriel and Gadreel stumbled in, Victor and Benny on their heels. Sam stumbled over Benny who was standing there, gaping at Dean. “I will tell everyone that can hear me that I belong to Castiel Novak! That in this life and the next there is no one but Castiel for Dean Winchester.” Dean hauled Cas into a sitting position and sat down heavily on his thighs. He put his forehead to Castiel's and let out a breath. “I can live and die a happy man knowing that I have loved you as well and as much as I could.”

“Is he drunk?” Samandriel whispered. They all seemed completely unbothered by Dean's obvious lack of clothing.

“He didn't touch his wine at dinner.” Sam whispered back. 

Benny wiped at his face. “The fool went and fell in love.” 

“If you will have me, I am yours.” Castiel murmured. 

Dean kissed him again, cradled him as though he were precious. “Mine is yours.” 

“Everything I can give you, within my power, is yours.” Castiel promised.

“Oh, hell.” Benny huffed and threw his hands in the air. He had to wipe at his face again. 

Sam ushered everyone from the room. 

After that, it was a blur of Dean's lips on his skin, his hands tracing the muscle of Dean's body. “I am yours, I am yours-” Castiel moaned. Dean licked the words off his lips, swore all the promises that he knew, swallowed Castiel's cries for his own. 

Later, when Dean lay with his head on Castiel's chest, listened to his heartbeat, Castiel committed the night to memory. 

“I have never been in love before.” Castiel murmured. 

“Nor I.” Dean said. 

“But you have experience.” Castiel said. 

“Does that bother you?” Dean murmured. 

“I wish not to displease you.” Castiel said. 

“I believe that as your teacher, I found in you my star pupil.” Dean murmured. 

Castiel closed his eyes. “I know what my favorite subject is.” Cas said. 

Dean chuckled and they drifted off once more. 

***

The next morning after breakfast, Cas caught Sam as he left the hall, rushing to his own wing to speak to the generals there. 

“Sam!” Castiel called out. 

Sam paused and turned. He brightened when he saw that it was Castiel. 

“Walk with me.” Sam said and gestured to the hall. In a swirl of silks, Jo was there as well, slipping her arm through Sam's and Adam joined their group. 

“I was wondering if I could ask you something.” Castiel began slowly. He felt strange asking even more of the Winchesters. 

Sam's grin widened. “Ask it, Cas, and I will see that it is done. I have never seen Dean so happy. You are the cause of it.”

Cas ducked his head. “He is the best man that I could have asked for.” 

“You sicken me.” Jo said cheerfully. 

Sam patted her hand. 

“I wish to learn how to fight.” Castiel said. Sam stopped abruptly, dragging Jo to a stop with him. Cas' forward motion made him stop a few steps after and he turned to face them. The three younger Winchesters looked terrified. 

“I have to go... sew... something.” Jo said and left. 

Cas stared at her retreating back. 

Adam turned and ran after her. 

“I-” Sam said. He looked up to the heavens. “Should I die without having married Lady Jessica, I will haunt you for the rest of your life.” 

“Why would you die?” Castiel asked, confused. 

“Because Dean will kill me if I teach you how to fight.” Sam hissed. 

“So you will?” Castiel asked. 

Sam sighed and changed course. He saw Kevin and waved at him. He gave Kevin his papers and straightened up. “Come.” Sam said. 

They ended up behind Bobby's small shack, with the old man looking on in a decidedly judgmental way.

“Have you held a sword before?” Sam asked and handed him one. 

“Never.” Cas said and tested the weight in his hand. 

“Ok, so we will start with the basics.” Sam said. “A defense move called binding. We'll start with the soft binding. You lift your sword to block mine but do not try to power it back into me,” He moved back and brought a slow arcing attack, “Rather, let the blade down as you move out from under it and away.” 

Cas nodded and moved to bring up his own sword. 

When he did though, he felt a sharp ache, a burning chill down the length of his arm, that stabbed and ached and Cas gasped and dropped the sword. 

Sam immediately sheathed his own sword and stepped forward but Bobby beat him to it. 

“What is it?” Bobby demanded. 

“When I lifted the sword, I felt-” Cas stumbled over the words.

“Like someone shoved a two foot long nail up your arm?” Bobby guessed.

“Yes.” Cas whispered. 

“Do you mind?” Bobby asked and gestured to Castiel's shoulder. He shook his head and Bobby tugged his shirt aside and laid his rough fingers against the tendons and muscles at Castiel's shoulder and neck. 

“Hmph.” He said and tugged Castiel's shirt back in place. “Just what I thought. That dirty old cunt you used to live with-” 

Sam snorted under his breath.

“Did she do something here?” Bobby asked. 

Castiel remembered a shard of glass and Joshua stitching him together after. He nodded. 

“Saw the same thing in the first war to a young soldier. Poor kid never was able to bear the weight of a broadsword again.” 

Castiel rubbed the tender spot on his shoulder. “So I won't learn to defend myself.” Castiel muttered, an old anger cresting in his chest. Even dead, Naomi’s actions followed him. 

“Not with a sword. Too heavy.” Bobby said with a shrug and turned back to his shack. Castiel considered that the end of their conversation but Bobby returned a moment later. He had in his hand two short blades, longer than daggers and deadly looking. Their gleam in the sun was enticing. “These, on the other hand...” Bobby nodded to himself. “These, I believe will do nicely. Sam get your ass out of here. You don't know how to do this. I'll teach the kid.” 

“Sure, Bobby.” Sam said and left with a bright smile at them. 

Bobby handed one of the blades to Castiel. He tested the weight of them. “Where did you get these?” He asked. 

“Damnedest thing.” Bobby muttered. “It was like they fell out of the sky. I have no idea where they came from.” 

“You can teach me?” Cas asked. 

“Kid, this is just the beginning.” Bobby said and Castiel wasn't sure if he trusted the grin on his face. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you in a rush to be married?” Mary asked a few weeks later, as they strolled the gardens. Castiel’s days were filled with the children and private lessons from Bobby. His nights belonged to Dean, wrapped up in his embrace. After a few embarrassing moments, the guards and knights outside his door had learned to tell the difference between Dean beckoning them and Dean expressing something else. 

Bobby’s lessons were sometimes excruciating and after the first few, he recruited different people from around the castle for Castiel to spar. He made them swear on the pain of torture not to breathe a word of their works to anyone not present at the sparring practices and from the wide eyed look they gave Bobby, Castiel knew they believed him. 

Bobby was surprised at the pace of Castiel’s learning but quickly took advantage of it, learning when to push Cas to the edge of his physical limits and when to let him rest. Despite his gruffness, Bobby was a good man and a competent teacher. Sometimes Adam would show up to the practices and sometimes Sam would too but they both learned that they would also be participating so the visits were sparse. 

On this day, Bobby had told him that he would be busy and that they would be unable to practice until a later time. Mary found him underneath the pear tree he was so fond of, a book in hand, and requested he walk with her. 

“I am with the Prince no matter our marital status.” Castiel replied. They both watched as Dean and his knights raced into the woods. To Cas it looked like play but Dean assured him that it was war practice. 

Cas was not sure he believe him.

“As far as ceremony goes, I am more at your behest.” Castiel said, once the last of the knights disappeared. 

Mary sighed and slipped a hand through Castiel's arm. “After dinner tonight, I need to speak to all of my children.”

Castiel patted her hand. “I will inform Jo.” 

“You as well, Castiel.” She said. Her eyes were bright when she looked at him. “I speak of you as well.” 

“Your Majesty-” Castiel said and ducked his head.

“It is no easy feat, being the object of my son's affections. He loves so much and has so much to give. That is why he will be a good ruler. He can love his people unselfishly.” She paused. “But to be the singular object of his affection can be cloying at times.” 

“I love that he does nothing by halves.” Castiel said. “It is all or nothing and I feel the same about him although I lack the manners and the ideas and the words, I love him so much that I fear I will break from it.” 

Mary patted his hand. “That is why it is you, Castiel. Because you do not break.” 

Castiel left her at her door and headed for another lesson with Bobby. 

When he was there, he was surprised to see Gadreel and Victor leaning against the fence. They looked equally as surprised. 

“What are you doing here?” Victor asked. 

“I-” Castiel started. 

“I'm teaching him a thing or two and the two of you will be keeping your traps shut about it or I'll be spreading rumors around the village about mysterious rashes on your private areas, are we clear?” Bobby snapped. 

“We can't-” Gadreel said. 

“He is betrothed to the future king. Our king!” Victor protested. 

“Who will kill us if there is so much as a scratch on Castiel!” Gadreel added. 

“I would rather be scratched by the two of you then killed by one of Roman's.” Castiel said quietly.

“Oh, for fuck's sake.” Gadreel muttered and looked down. “Goddamn it.” He muttered. 

Victor looked murderous. “You put our future king's safety against our lives  _ and  _ the Crown Prince's temper.” He accused. 

Bobby shrugged. “Get then, if you two don't have the balls. I can find someone who does.” He waved them off and jerked his head into the shack. “Come on, Castiel, there is something else I'd like to show you. New acquisition, if you'd like to call it-” Castiel made to Bobby's shack, comfortable there as he is in the castle now. 

“Who?” Gadreel asked. 

“Hm?” Bobby asked, as though he just remembered their presence. “Oh, not to worry. I can find someone. Go, then.” 

“If it's not us, none will be able to reassure Castiel's safety. Indulge them,” Gadreel hissed at Victor, “And he might learn a thing or two.” 

Bobby glanced at Castiel who composed his face into impassivity. Bobby only looked slightly amused. 

“We'll do it.” Victor ground out. “But only us and none other.” He took a deep breath. “And Dean must not know of it.” 

Bobby snorted. “No one knew of this before.” 

Bobby took advantage of Castiel's natural skill set, his ability to blend in, his quiet nature, and his instincts, honed to a fine edge throughout a lifetime of saving his own hide from a beating. He gestured to their makeshift ring, the training ground he used for his pups, surrounded by a low fence. Castiel stepped over it, stood in the middle. 

Gadreel and Victor exchanged glances and Victor unbuckled his light sparring armor, slung it over a fence. Gadreel did the same. Neither saw Castiel as a serious threat. They joined Castiel inside the fence. Victor and Gadreel exchanged a glance and unsheathed their swords. Castiel loosened his stance and kept his eyes forward, lowered to the ground. He hunched his shoulders inward. 

“Attack.” Bobby said softly. 

War hardened lieutenants in Dean's army, having seen more than their fair shares of battle, saw a sheep waiting only for a shearing. They both rushed in and Castiel stepped back, threw Victor into Gadreel, waited for the inevitable stumble that brought Gadreel too close to him. When he did, he found the tip of Castiel's blade at his neck. 

“Out.” Castiel murmured and stepped back. 

“What-” Gadreel murmured. 

“You heard him. Get your skinny ass out of that ring.” Bobby snapped.

Victor was a more wary fighter and chose his moves more carefully. He knew of Castiel's blade now and stayed further than Castiel's reach.

But Castiel was more patient, could be more patient than any man, and Victor was a soldier first, used to action, preferring to be on the offense. He made the mistake eventually and ended up on his back for his trouble, Castiel's other blade pressed to his neck.  

Bobby nodded. “Good.” He paused. “What could you have done better?” 

“Taken them both down in three fewer moves.” Castiel said and spun the blade in his hand, picked up the other and slid them into the holsters that strapped to his forearms and were easily hidden by his sleeves. 

Bobby nodded. “You two can go.” He said to Gadreel and Victor. They picked up their armor as they left and Bobby called after them, “And next time, do better.” 

They grumbled a reply. 

Bobby laughed. 

“I cannot stay for a longer lesson today.” Castiel said. 

“Why's that?” Bobby asked and offered Castiel a piece of dried meat from a packet he kept close by. Castiel took it and the flask of water on the fence.

“The Queen requests my presence along with the royal family. I have to be presentable.” 

“The royal family.” Bobby said.

“And me, yes.” Castiel said. 

“No, she requested the presence of the royal family. Period.” Bobby looked at Castiel fondly. “Idiot.” 

Castiel ducked his head. “I plan to go to the city tomorrow for more supplies. Do you need anything?” 

Bobby thought. “Dried fruit would be pleasant. Only if you have the time.” 

Castiel nodded and left and raised his hand in goodbye. He was in the bath when he heard Dean stomp in and was glad that Knight was out in the yard.  

“Cas?” He called. There was a tension in his voice that Cas could hear a mile away. 

“Here!” Cas called out. He stood and reached for his robe, went into the room where Dean was attempting to pry off the lighter leather armor he wore to spar. “Are you well?” He asked and ran a hand through Dean's sweat drenched hair. 

“Roman's armies push farther into our lands.” Dean muttered and Castiel began to unbuckle his armor. He didn't want Castiel's words or advice on how to deal with Roman. He wanted to someone to listen. “He torched a border village, took our people for slaves.”

Castiel winced at the news. His fingers worked the sweat soaked tunic free and over Dean's shoulders. He threw it into the basket where the servants picked up their soiled linens. 

“They say that soldiers live for war,” Dean murmured and stood so that Castiel could work his belt off of him and laid his sword aside on a nearby table, “But I dread nothing more.” 

“You fear war?” Castiel asked. He didn't understand. Dean was renowned for his superior fighting skills, his strategy, his leadership. His men lived and breathed by his command, they were so loyal to him. They loved him like a father, a brother, a son. Even his presence was made for war; his broad shoulders, the obvious scars and calluses on his hands, the way he moved easily on his warhorse, with armor on, as though he feared nothing, as though he had already won the battle and the war and had merely to inform the opponent at the other end of his sword. The thick muscle of his legs and shoulders and arms were hard won from his hours with his knights and soldiers, from running drills. Castiel had long since been under the impression that war was something Dean looked forward to. 

“It's a new fear.” Dean murmured as Castiel knelt as his feet and worked the laces free. “I fear dying on a battlefield and not old and warm near you. A death away from you tears at me.” 

“It will not come to that.” Castiel said and ran his hand up the tender side of Dean's arch. “Your fears are for naught.” 

“I was born under the sun of war.” Dean murmured. “It is all I know, it is all my brothers know. We see it coming. Sam has worked himself into near exhaustion trying to negotiate a way out of it but there is nothing left for him to do.” 

Castiel stood, worked his fingers into Dean's shoulders, looking to loosen the muscle there. Dean's eyes remained distant but his shoulders lost some of their tension underneath Castiel's touch. 

“Your mother asks that we join her in her rooms after dinner.” Castiel said softly.

Dean bowed his head. 

“Sam asked Lady Jessica to marry him.” Dean said and it sounded like his heart was breaking. 

“That's wonderful.” Castiel said. 

“Were it not for the invading army, I would be inclined to agree.” Dean whispered. “I have only just found you.” Dean whispered. 

“And I am still here.” 

“Where you will remain, while I go fight another war.” Dean pointed out. 

“A wise man once told me that a king's life was not his own.” Castiel said softly. “A king must lead, must show his people the way. He lives to serve the people.” 

“Are you sure you aren't the king?” Dean asked and leaned into Castiel's neck. 

“No. I only desire the king's affections.” Castiel murmured. 

“Lucky bastard. I'll kill him.” Dean huffed. 

“I think threatening the life of the king is treason.” 

“Cas-” Dean said into his neck. “I desire peace more than ever.” 

“Then fight for it.” Cas whispered fiercely. “Fight to come back to me because they are what keeps you from me.”            

Dean pulled back and looked up at Cas. “Will you wait for me?” 

“Through a hundred lifetimes.” Castiel promised. 

Dinner was a staid affair, with even the children quiet and soft. When Mary rose from her chair and left the room, all at the dais followed, with the knights just behind. They made a loose line in front of Mary's chamber and Benny closed the door behind them. It took a moment for Castiel to realize that Lady Jessica stood at Sam's side. She gave him a small smile. He returned it. 

“Roman's incursions into our lands will not go unpunished, nor will his theft of people and the arson of the border villages.” Mary said, without prompt. “He seeks the crown for his own.” She looked up to Dean. “He was content to stay beyond our lands because Dean had no use of the crown himself. But now that word of the warrior prince is ready to take the crown, his threats grow by the day.” 

“A week from today, we will ride out.” Dean said and directed everyone to the table that Mary and Cas sat at, so long ago. “I will take Sam with me.” Dean said and let out a sigh before he raised his eyes to Adam. “I wish for you to stay, brother.” 

Adam looked torn. To be left behind was a near insult for one trained as Adam was. 

“I wish to join you on the battlefield.” Adam murmured. His tone was that of someone who would do as his brother, general, his soon to be  _ king _ asked, but he wanted to not look as though he were unprepared. Or worse yet, that he would not go to war. “I am older than you were during your first battle.” 

“That father forced me to go to.” Dean said softly. “I wish for you to never see the field. And if something were to happen- to both Sam and I- a male heir is less challenged.” Dean whispered. 

Adam looked away. “Castiel is here-” 

“He cannot protect mother and Jo-” 

“That's not true.” Adam said. 

Sam pursed his lips and looked down. Jo looked at the fire in the corner of the room. Adam looked like he regretted his words. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked the room at large. Mary surveyed the room as well, looking from face to face. She seemed to be the only other one who was so far unaware of his lessons. “Castiel?” Dean asked. 

“I asked Sam to train me. I found Bobby to be a better teacher.” Castiel replied. 

“Why?” Dean asked, looking around. “Were you worried that I would not be able to-?” 

“No, nothing like that.” Castiel said, shaking his head. “Only that an instance like this would occur. You would not be there and as the king's consort, even I can see my own worth as a hostage or-” Castiel cleared his throat, “As something worse.” 

“No one can breach this castle. You are under watch.” Dean sputtered. 

“What happens when you are called away?” Castiel pressed. “Would you leave me without a way to defend myself?” 

Dean shook his head. “So Bobby taught you to fight with a sword?” He asked. “You told me once that you do not like the feel for them.” 

“No.” Castiel said. “I am unable to hold a sword.” 

Dean blinked and looked to Sam and then to Adam. He turned to his mom and back to Castiel. “I don't understand.” 

“Bobby gave him blades and he is near deadly. He's brilliant, Dean. Every single soldier underestimates him and he has taken them all on.” Sam said gently. 

Dean rubbed his forehead. “Why didn't you ask me?” He said to Castiel. 

“Because you aren't the teacher I need.” Castiel said. “You would have been too gentle with me.” 

“Bobby is not.” Mary agreed.

Dean let out a long sigh and scrubbed at his face. “Mother, what are your thoughts?” He asked, seemingly putting the subject of Castiel’s lessons out of his mind for the present time. 

Mary looked down at the map and picked up a cube and another, placed them on the borders south of them. “These are where we know their majority of their forces.” She said. “Three separate places. One division flanked by two brigades. If I were in his position, I would understand that the crown has to keep at least one son back. Clearly not Dean since he is the General. Sam is his right hand man, second only to Dean in experience. Adam would stay back. But if Adam goes, it causes chaos. No one would put all three male heirs in harm's way. It leaves the throne too vulnerable, especially with an unwed Princess in the castle.” Mary huffed and tapped the areas between the three cubes. “Cut off their communications and slow their march to the city central. Each unit has a brigade of men. About four thousand. Roman has two brigades and one division of about twelve thousand.” She paused, her long fingers spread out on the map. “Each son takes a division of men. We could overwhelm them with the sheer number that you command.”

“You are using yourself as bait.” Jessica whispered. 

“You are tempting them in close by sending all three sons out, knowing that the castle houses a princess, a queen, and the king's betrothed.” Castiel said, following her line of thought. 

Mary pressed her lips together but didn't deny it. “It will make them reckless. That we are so unprepared.” 

“I cannot leave you like this.” Dean said, stricken.

“Nor shall you.” Mary said and sat down with a sigh. “You will leave your best here.” She said. “A squad of men that can stay out of sight. No more than twelve men. The castle should look like it’s populated by no one who can defend themselves.” 

“Women, children, teachers, soldiers too old to fight.” Adam said. “The thought is too much. He would try to march on the castle.” 

“No.” Sam said. “No, he would send in a small group, probably his own best. He favors assassins and kidnappers.” 

“Destroy his supply line, his communications, and the war is yours.” Mary said. 

“Mother-” Dean said. 

“You know I am right.” Mary said. 

“I will not.” Dean whispered. 

“You will.” Mary replied calmly. 

“I will force your abdication and this will not happen.” Dean said through clenched teeth. 

“The crown has always been yours.” Mary replied. “All you have to do is ask for it.” 

“I cannot.” Dean growled. “It is too much, what you ask of me.” 

“And to leave us here while you go off to fight yet another war? That is not too much to ask of us?” Mary demanded, rising from her seat. “I have seen my oldest off to war more times than I can count, who has come back scarred and beaten and quiet and angry but never once have I said to seek another way.” 

“I never wanted those wars!” Dean bellowed. Everyone took a step back but Mary. She stood straighter, her eyes flashing. 

“Nor have I.” She said. “Nor do I want this one but I ask this of you because it is the surest way to grant your safety! Yours and your brothers! Those men out there that follow you onto that killing field and come back just as torn as you do, those men that I have seen raised from boys!” She screamed. “You will do as I say because I am your Queen!” 

Dean turned and threw the door open, pushed past the line of men there and left everyone speechless. 

“I will go.” Castiel said after a silent moment. 

He found Dean in their room, pacing. When Castiel leaned against the door to close it, Dean looked up at him. 

“She asks too much.” Dean hissed. 

Castiel didn't reply. 

“Do you think she's right?” Dean asked, coming to a halt in front of their bed. 

“Will it keep you safe?” Dean shot him a look. “Well, as much as you can be, considering.” Castiel amended. 

“Yes.” Dean muttered. 

“Then you must do it.” Castiel said easily. He walked over to Dean and put his hands on Dean's wrists, slid them down, and rested his fingers against Dean's. “Even if you don't think you can bear it, you must.” 

“Castiel, you are my life.” 

“And I would give my soul for this not to be your task.” Castiel chuckled and was alarmed when he felt a lump in his throat. “Why couldn't you have been a poor farmer?” 

“Cows and chickens alike hate me. We would have starved to death.” Dean said. He kissed Castiel. “I only march to this war to ensure your life. No one else's.” 

Castiel had no promise to offer him, only his body and his words. He slowly undressed Dean until they were both naked and Dean lay stretched out on the bed like a wicked offering to a god of debauchery. Castiel leaned over him, kissed his scars, his unmarked skin, worked his way down until he could take Dean in his mouth, worshiped him with his tongue and his hand. 

“Castiel.” Dean whispered and tugged at Cas until he let Dean's cock slide from his mouth. 

“I was thoroughly enjoying myself.” Castiel huffed. 

Dean pressed the familiar glass container into Castiel's hand. 

“I want you. I want to feel you.” Dean murmured. 

_ Oh _ .

Of all the ways that they had explored each other, this was one that they had yet to discover.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked. 

Dean nodded. 

Castiel sat back and dipped his fingers in the thick oil. With one hand on Dean's cock and the other gently probing, Castiel began to catalogue all the ways Dean could fall apart in his hands. In short order, Dean was clinging to him, pulling at him. 

“Please, now.” Dean said, his eyes wild.

Castiel nodded and lined himself up with Dean's entrance. He pushed in, breached past the tight ring of muscle and held still for a moment before pushing in further. Dean reached up for him and kissed him messily, looking for every single point of contact. 

Castiel could not describe what he was feeling. It was what heaven must have been like. It was what his dreams were made of and Dean only begged for me. 

And what the king asks for, the king gets. 

Dean nudged him over and when Cas was on his back, Dean climbed on top of him, sank down, and set a punishing pace, searching Castiel's face like he was looking for the answer to his life. 

“You, this, us, is all I have ever needed.” Dean whispered. 

“Dean-” Castiel hissed, pushed up into the welcome heat of him and tried to pull himself back from the edge. 

“No, give it to me.” he whispered. “Give me what is mine.” He demanded. 

An echo of their first night and Cas did not argue. He belonged to Dean in every single manner, in every single way one person could belong to another. But to hear those words fall from his lips was like every good thing that should have happened to him, happening all at once. 

Castiel grasped Dean's hips, pulled him down and pushed up with his hips. Dean stilled when he felt Castiel spill inside of him. Dean waited until Castiel slipped out of him before laying down next to Cas. 

When he was comfortable, Cas sat up and slid between Dean's legs. He slid his lips around Dean's still hard cock and began to suck and hum around the hard flesh, in all the ways that he knew Dean liked. He did not pull away when Dean reached out a warning hand. Instead, he forced his throat to relax and swallowed every part of Dean down. 

Castiel crawled up and fell on Dean's chest. “I love you.” Castiel murmured. 

“I love you.” Dean murmured. 

Sleep claimed them easily.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel woke when he heard something in the room. He didn't open his eyes and the only thing that seemed to be tethering him to the conscious world was Dean's hand in his. He squeezed Dean's hand, hard, just once. 

Dean returned it. 

He was awake too. 

Dean snorted, turned on his side and threw himself half on top of Castiel. 

Immediately, Cas grew angry. Dean chose him over his own life and-

He felt the cool steel of a small knife pressed into his hand and Castiel's anger dissipated. Dean was arming him. There was another soft step in the room and the unmistakable sound of a sword being pulled from its belt and Dean moved, finally. In his other hand, he had his sword, the one he kept close by, always. He swung with the marksmanship of a soldier born to war, aiming for the soft belly of whoever attacked him. He left his back and Castiel exposed to the second attacker, who was standing practically over Castiel. 

But Castiel was faster than anyone gave him credit for and most of his strength was back. He took the knife that was in his hand and slammed it upwards into the soft palate of the man swinging for Dean's back. 

Dean turned at the last second and saw the man fall. Dean looked from Castiel to the body now at their feet and jumped to his feet. He jerked his pants up and threw Castiel his own. He pulled the doors open and saw Victor and Samandriel were crumpled at his feet. 

“To arms!” Dean bellowed and the sound traveled, the cry echoed from voice to voice. Castiel could hear the stamping of feet even as he knelt by Samandriel. He was-

“Asleep?” Cas asked. Samandriel was not one to shirk his duties like this. 

Then he saw the pitcher of water between the two of them and upended it on the floor. He reached into it and scraped the bottom, his fingers coming away with a white residue.

“Poisoned.” He told Dean, just as Sam, Jessica, Jo, and Mary rounded the corner, with a small group of soldiers behind them. He rubbed his fingers together, watched the powder disappear. “A sleeping draught. They will wake.” He said and stood. 

Sam and Adam peered into the mess that was their quarters and looked to Dean. 

“How did they get in? Get the water to them?” Jo demanded. 

There was the call of the horn from the courtyard and Dean was off in a flash, Sam and Adam close behind them. Balthazar stayed with everyone else.

“Lady Jessica’s chambers.” Castiel murmured and looked to Balthazar. Balthazar nodded. It was easily the most defensible, with only one entrance and exit unlike the royal family’s rooms. “A moment.” Castiel said and went back into their room, unburied his forearm holsters and the blades and pulled a plain tunic from their wardrobe. At the last possible second, he picked up his riding boots as well.  

In the hall once more, Balthazar led the way, Mary just behind him. Castiel caught sight of a sword in her hand, one clearly meant for cutting and slicing, unlike the accolade sword Castiel had seen her with. Jo had a crossbow slung over her back and she moved with its weight easily, telling Castiel she was experienced. Only Jessica remained unarmed. Castiel brought up the rear, glancing around dark corners, distrust clear on his face. 

They made it to Lady Jessica’s chambers unharmed and Castiel caught sight of Tessa, Hannah, Lisa and Anna ushering the children into Anna’s room. Jesse had Knight in his arms, the small black bundle eyeing things around him suspiciously. 

“Barricade yourself.” Castiel said. “Unless it is someone of the royal family, do not let anyone in. And keep quiet.” 

“Yes, sir.” Tessa called back. 

Balthazar pulled him back into the room and shut the door. Castiel strapped the holster to one arm and then the other and saw that Jessica, Mary, and Jo were at the window. He pulled his boots on after the holsters were strapped tightly to his arms, pulled his sleeves over them to hide them.

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked. 

“Someone was trying to escape on horseback.” Mary said. 

Castiel slid the blades into the braces and flexed his wrists and forearms against the soft leather, settling them comfortably against his skin. He fixed the wide sleeves once more.

“Did they get away?” Castiel asked and pulled the tunic over his head. 

“No.” Jessica said. 

“Dean had Impala.” Jo said. 

There was an almighty crash from the hall followed by shouting voices. Another clash and something hit Jessica’s door. Balthazar backed off a step and raised his sword in the direction of the door. 

“ _ Sam _ !” Jessica screamed and the banging stopped. 

“Keep your mouth shut.” Castiel snapped in the ringing silence. Then the banging returned and they watched as the door splintered.  

“Would you rather come here or Anna’s room?” Jessica hissed. “They are unarmed and they have children with them.” 

Balthazar met Castiel’s glance at the door where it sounded as though there were at least three men trying to get in. 

“Fuck.” Balthazar said. “Behind me.” He ordered Castiel. “The corner, the three of you.” He said to the women. He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and looked to Castiel. “Tell His Highness that it was an honor serving with him.” 

“Tell him yourself.” Castiel replied. He stood in front of Mary and backed the three of them into a corner. “No one dies tonight.” 

The door fell after only one more hit and Castiel was right, three men fell into the room. Mary stood over Jessica and Jo who clutched each other in the corner. All three were only in their dressing gowns and Castiel wanted to pry the men’s eyes out of their heads for the way they looked at the women behind him. 

“Only one to defend these four?” One man laughed and headed for Balthazar. The other two went around them as the first man engaged Balthazar in a fight. 

“No- please-” Castiel started, straining his voice. 

His heart felt like a hummingbird in his chest and he spread his arms out in front of the women. 

“The king’s betrothed.” One man hissed to the other. 

“We can take him back to Roman, let the man have their turn. Give Roman the Princess. Maybe get a turn with her for reward.” The other said mockingly. 

“Take me- just leave-” Castiel started. 

The man who spoke first reached out and grabbed Castiel by the throat, hauled him close. “We will not be gentle as your prince-” 

The blade was in Castiel’s hand in a moment, the silver slicing through his own sleeve and upwards into the man’s rib cage, where Castiel pushed it up even further, aiming for lungs, heart, blood vessels. The blood sprayed the front of Castiel and he jerked it out, twisting as he went. 

The man collapsed at his feet. 

“Do not seek mercy from me.” Castiel said to the other man. 

As most do, seeing Castiel’s slight form, he charged. Normally, Castiel would have stepped aside, let the man crash into whatever was behind him, but the women were behind him. Although he had no doubt of their abilities, Castiel knew that this was his duty. 

In a moment of clarity, Castiel pulled a bench in front of him, into the man’s path. His momentum carried him forward and he fell over it. Castiel kicked him in the face, thankful for his foresight to put his boots on, and threw him to the floor. The man was barely conscious when Castiel pulled him up to a sitting position, yanked his hair back cruelly, and slit his throat. 

As the man slumped over in his grasp, Dean, Sam, and some of the knights skidded into the room. Benny and Garth caught the man that was fighting with Balthazar still and threw him to the floor where ropes were produced and he was tied up cruelly. 

Dean’s eyes were glued on Castiel, along with most of the room. 

Dean approached Castiel slowly. Cas stood, his clothes heavier with the weight of blood they soaked up.

“Are you injured?” Dean asked. 

Castiel shook his head and wiped at his brow. He was sweating. And also covered in blood, as he smeared it on his face. “This is not my blood.” He said. His hands were trembling but he slid the blade back where it belonged, under his tattered sleeve. He flexed his fingers and his vision blurred. “Dear  _ god _ .” He hissed and bent over, his hands on his knees. 

“Come.” Dean said, his hand on Castiel’s back. He guided Cas away from the bodies, helped his sister and mother and Lady Jessica away from them as well.

“Where?” Victor asked. “The rooms are compromised.” 

“The war room.” Dean muttered. 

“The children-” Castiel said. “They are in Anna’s room.” 

“Sam.” Dean said. Sam disappeared and they were joined with the ladies and the children in their wake. 

Dean led the way, sword in hand, and threw the doors open to the war room. The table that dominated the room was huge and scarred.

“Bring the villagers into the castle walls.” He ordered. Garth turned, left the room. “Children, the corner. Ladies, if you could stay with them. Mother, Jo, I need you here.” 

Benny spread a map out on the table and it was weighted down with hands or small daggers. Tessa approached Castiel with a bowl of water and a rag, clean clothes in hand from a wardrobe in the corner. Castiel let her wipe the blood from his face and body.

“Send scouts immediately.” Dean said. “I want to know how close they are to us.” Ash turned and left. As he left the room, Missouri entered, two baskets in hand, bandages in hand. She approached Castiel first, but Tessa told her that Castiel was uninjured. 

Kevin came in next, food and water in hand. Lights flared to life around them. 

“Did they say anything?” Dean asked Castiel. 

“Only to threaten the rape of the Princess and I.” Castiel said and Tessa’s hands paused in her ministrations. 

There was silence in the room. 

“They are doing as I predicted. They will take Jo by force and rule by impregnating her. Torture you by torturing Castiel.” Mary said. 

“They will have to kill us first.” Adam swore.

No one disagreed with his sentiment. 

Dean studied the map. His hands were laid flat against the table and he still only had his trousers on. His feet were bare. Tessa touched the collar of Castiel’s shirt and he pulled it off, let it fall to the ground with a sickening plop. The trousers followed. Tessa kept her eyes on Samandriel’s boots as Castiel changed. 

“Dean.” Jo murmured and put a hand on his shoulder. He put a hand over hers but did not look up. Mary had a bundle of clothes in her hands but she did not try to approach him. 

“I need to send you away.” Dean said finally. 

Jo closed her eyes but not before Castiel read the hurt on her face. 

“I’m sorry-” 

“You aren’t stupid, Jo, do not pick up the habit now.” Dean said. “I am going to send you away so that those men cannot touch you. Or mother. Or Jessica.” Tessa was lacing up the front of Castiel’s shirt when Dean met his eyes. “Or Castiel.” 

“Where?” Gadreel asked. “Our allies, the neighboring kingdoms, are four days hard ride from here. The closest one, anyway.” 

“And there is no way that they are that far away.” Sam added. 

Dean’s eyes looked over the map. “They come from the north. Who are we friendly with to the south?” 

Castiel looked to Mary and opened his mouth but she shook her head, once. Castiel said nothing and looked away. 

“The old Singer hold.” Benny said and tapped his finger to it. They all turned when soldiers began to line the hall. Guards. “They’ll go to Bobby’s place. It’s fortified.”

“Two days ride. And there is no caretaker there. God knows what kind of shape it’s in.” Adam added.

“We are not looking for comfort.” Mary said. “A hiding place. Shelter. The rest we can bear.” 

“Victor, Benny. See that the men are ready to ride.” Dean said. He dismissed the rest of the men, ordered the women and children off to prepare for the journey and when the royal family was alone once more, Dean closed the door, barred it and gathered everyone in the corner. 

“One of my soldiers-” Dean began softly. “Someone had to have let them in. Had to have access to the water that put Victor and Samandriel out.” 

“We are not going to Bobby’s.” Mary said. 

“I have a holding in the south. A man by the name of Gabriel has been keeping it for me.” Castiel said. 

“Is he to be trusted?” Dean asked. 

“As far as I know.” Mary said. “But I thought the same of our men.” 

Dean pressed his lips together and nodded. “The men will be ready by mid-day.” He said. The sun had not risen yet. “Sam and Adam will ride with me, each with a division of men. I will take Garth as my lieutenant.” 

“Not Benny?” Jo asked. 

“He will go with you.” Dean said. 

“I will take Samandriel.” Adam said. 

“Ash.” Sam said. 

“Benny, Victor, Gadreel, and Balthazar will accompany you south.” Dean said and nodded. He straightened up and finally reached for the shirt in his mother’s hands. He pulled it on and then pulled his mother into an embrace. 

“Were it not you, I would be worried.” Mary said, her voice filled with tears. 

“I could say the same for you.” Dean said and kissed the top of her head. “Go. Ready.” He whispered and looked around the table. “Nothing more than what you need.” 

Everyone scattered and Dean and Castiel made their way to their rooms. They dressed and cleaned in relative silence. Dean handed Castiel a leather bag and Castiel began to pack away a few essentials. Once done, he turned to face Dean, who was putting on his riding wear. 

Castiel stepped closed and began to lace closed his shirt, working the laces through the holes, pulling everything tight, as comfortable as he could get it. He dropped the lighter shirt that showed him General around his shoulders. He wore only his leather brigandine that covered his chest and torso and was lined with thin metal plates. Not suited for combat, but would offer some protection should they be ambushed on the ride. Castiel opened the cabinet where Dean’s combat crown sat, a simple gold circlet. It was not nearly as ornate as his ceremonial crown. He placed it on Dean’s head and finally met his eyes. 

“Should I tell you you look handsome?” Castiel teased gently. “Or do you know?” 

“Should I tell you how much I love you?” Dean asked. “Or do you know?” 

Castiel raised his fingers to Dean’s eyebrow, his cheek. “I know.” He murmured. 

“Tell me.” Dean whispered. There was real fear in his eyes. 

“You were written in the stars for me, Dean Winchester.” Castiel said and pressed his lips to Dean’s. “There is none other in this world save you for me. I have your name and your touch etched into my soul and I wear it proudly. I am for you, in this life and a hundred others. I will wait for you, love none other, hold none other, so long as I breathe.” 

There was a soft knock at the door and Dean called to them. Benny stuck his head in. “The family is ready, sir.” 

Dean nodded and Benny closed the door. Castiel picked up his bag, slid his extra blades in his boots, checked the holsters on his arm. 

“You wear those well.” Dean remarked.

Cas smiled at him. 

“I think I would like to fuck you while you wear them.” Dean said in the same easy tone.

“The things you say.” Castiel said. 

Dean glanced at the door and the back at Castiel. Castiel met his gaze and tipped his head to the side. Dean crossed the room to where Castiel stood, holding his bag and took it from his hand. He dropped it on the floor and pressed Castiel to the wall behind him and Cas felt the warmth seep into him. 

Castiel pulled at the lacings of Dean’s trousers, his impatience only matched by Dean’s. Dean pulled away suddenly and dropped to his knees, unlaced Castiel’s boots and pulled his trousers down the rest of the way. He snatched the oil off the table next to them and pulled Castiel’s leg around his hip. His fingers found Castiel’s entrance and though they hurried, he was still gentle. 

“I am ready.” Castiel murmured.    
Dean pulled away and looked at him. It was less preparation than what they usually had. 

“I need to feel you.” Castiel insisted. He pushed back against the wall, wrapped his other leg around Dean’s waist, and pulled him close. Dean grasped his cock in his hand and lined up against Castiel’s entrance. He tried for slow, but Castiel was impatient, let himself fall against Dean. His hot, wet hole wrapped around Dean and for a second, Dean wondered if he would faint from it. Then Castiel moved, ground himself against Dean, until he found that spot inside of himself and groaned against Dean’s mouth. 

It brought Dean back to where he was and he used his hands on Castiel’s ass to hold him still as he rubbed that spot over and over with the tip of cock. 

“None for me than you.” Castiel swore. 

Dean pushed him against the wall and began fucking him with hard, long strokes. He kissed him like he meant to devour Castiel, so that should anything happen to Dean on the battlefield, Castiel would not forget this. 

Castiel tightened his legs around Dean, relished in the sound of the skin on skin that filled the room. He memorized the moans that fell from Dean’s lips and brushed his fingers across his shoulders, his face. 

“Fuck me.” Castiel begged and Dean pushed into him as though he owned Castiel, as though Castiel were his home, his very soul. Castiel reached for every inch of Dean’s cock in him, claimed it as his own, pushed down, unable to get enough. 

It was a rough, punishing pace and they were both sweating but neither stopped to slow. They dragged each other to the edge and fell over together, gasping and saying the other’s name. 

They stayed like that until Dean slipped from him and Castiel wanted to weep at the loss. 


	13. Chapter 13

There were no words for Dean to say to Castiel when he was astride his horse. There was a carriage for the women and children, though Mary and Jo were on their own horses. Benny, Victor, Gadreel, and Balthazar were nowhere to be found and when Castiel turned to Dean, Dean only kissed him and Castiel understood not to ask.

“I will see you soon.” Dean said and pressed Castiel’s forehead to his own. “In this life and the next, I will be at your side.” 

“Don’t say such things. They sound too much like a goodbye.” Castiel breathed deeply. “You are only off to win a war.” 

“Only.” Dean said with a gentle smile. He kissed Castiel. “In this life and the next. Swear it to me.” 

“In this life,” Castiel kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth, “And the next.”  

Dean, Sam and Adam spoke to Mary and Jo for a few moments before bidding everyone else a farewell. 

Mary was crying openly now and when she held Dean’s face in her hands, he knew his fear was not singular. Dean said something to her and she gave him a small smile and said gently, “Have faith, my love.” 

Dean wiped his mother’s face and nodded and then stood back and watched Castiel disappear on a chestnut colored stallion, trailing the carriage that was driven by Bobby.

“My fear is less knowing that Castiel is with them.” Sam confessed. 

“Mine is doubled.” Dean replied. 

“Let’s kill them all and return to our family.” Adam said. “I believe I am ready for a wedding feast.”

“Two of them.” Dean said and clapped Sam on the shoulder. “Come. Let’s ready the men.”

***

They were riding for near half a day when a single rider left the forest on Castiel’s left and rode up next to him. 

“I didn’t know that I would get the easy part for once.” Benny said with a grin. Victor, Gadreel, and Balthazar joined them at different paces. Benny stayed at Castiel’s side, Gadreel rode with Jo and Victor and Balthazar stayed with Mary. Their group surrounded the carriage and though they were slow enough for the carriage to keep up, it was still a punishing pace. 

Castiel was near the front, having memorized their route and no one questioned him. 

“How many days ride until we reach our destination?” Benny asked. 

“Three days at this pace.” Castiel said. 

“I’ll send Gadreel ahead to scout a spot to camp.” Benny said and fell back. Moments later, Gadreel rode ahead. 

That night, they laid their bedrolls out under the stars. Sleep did not come easily to anyone. 

They got up at first light and after a breakfast of dried meat and fruit and water to wash it all down, they continued on. The women and children were not keeping up as well, crammed into the carriage as they were. True as they were, they did not voice a single complaint. 

Castiel’s entire body ached from the near ceaseless riding and even then, he suggested riding after the sun had begun to set. Benny remained his companion throughout the ride and rarely left his side. He slowed only when the forest cleared into a large flat meadow. Castiel brought his own stallion to a slow canter. 

“What is it?” Castiel asked. 

Benny shook his head, held out a hand. He looked over to Gadreel, on the other side of the carriage. Bobby caught Castiel’s eye but said nothing, only pressed his lips together in a thin line. 

The only sounds around them were their horses breathing and the soft words from the carriage. 

“It feels like a trap.” Benny said softly. 

“We can go around.” Castiel suggested. 

Benny shook his head. “If they have done this, they might have us followed as well. Around offers no sanctuary. Or they are pushing us to go around.”

The sun was dipping below the treeline. It looked peaceful. 

“What do you suggest we do?” Castiel asked. 

Benny looked around. “Ride. Hard and fast.” He looked up at Bobby who nodded. “Keep low to your horse. Stay close to the Princess.” Benny said to Castiel. He looked around, at the children who were peering at them through the small windows. “Whatever else, do not leave her side.”

They were not halfway through the meadow when they heard the snap of an axle and the muffled cries of those in the carriage. Bobby was thrown from his perch and the horses skidded and danced against the sudden uneven weight. 

“Shit.” Gadreel said, riding up along the side of the horses, calming them with a hand. Bobby stood slowly. Blood trickled down his forehead.

A crossbow bolt slammed into the carriage next to Castiel, causing his horse to rear, as it caught the carriage on fire. Jo was pushed back as well as three more bolts slammed into the carriage. 

“Go!” Castiel yelled at Jo as he swung off his own horse. Gadreel did the same, unhooking the horses from the carriage. Benny jerked the door open and pulled the children out, the women stumbling out on their own. Castiel gave up on the straps holding the horses to the carriage and pulled his blade out to slice them free. Gadreel freed the last horse on his side, swung up in his saddle, reached for Jo, and snapped at his horse. His gray stallion took off, leaving clumps of mud and grass in his wake. Men charged out of the woods and Balthazar and Benny threw themselves into the fight. 

Castiel freed the last horse, watched as Victor pulled Mary from her horse and leave. An arrow whistled past his ear and he startled, but when he turned, a man was falling to his knees, an arrow planted in his throat. He looked around, but saw none of his companions with a crossbow. He had to leave the mystery for a minute but soon the arrows were felling others around Benny and Balthazar, clearing the way for them. 

“Up, up.” He hissed at Anna and put Alex on the same horse. The others scrambled for horses and left as soon as they were seated. Claire was the last one left and Castiel had to help her to her feet. She had injured her ankle when the axle broke. Balthazar had left with Jessica on his horse. 

Benny limped over to them, his horse trailing him. He pulled a strip of bandage from her pack and tied it around his leg. “This is going to make riding unpleasant.” He remarked, tone light as always. “Who has the crossbow-” 

“Watch out!” Claire screamed and that’s when Castiel saw a man rear up and slam a gauntleted hand into the back of Benny’s head. Benny crumpled to the ground and Castiel reached for Claire, pulled her to her feet and put her behind him. He wrapped her arms around his waist, something for her to keep steady. 

The man was bleeding from an injury Castiel couldn’t tell the source of. 

“Where are they going?” He demanded. 

Castiel shook his head. 

“You are the king’s whore. Tell me and I’ll let the girl live.” The man bargained. 

“I would rather die.” Claire hissed. 

Castiel put his hand to hers over his stomach. The man rushed in and slammed into Castiel. Claire fell to the side, barely avoiding getting crushed beneath the two men. Castiel got one blade out but the man punched him in the stomach and he gasped, lost his grip on his blade, and hoped that Dean would forgive him this. 

Claire screamed again and there was a spray of something warm and wet on his face. The man on top of him stopped moving and his weight was removed. 

Someone stood above him and with the carriage fire to the person’s back and a hood over their head, he couldn’t tell who they were or their intention. 

They extended a gloved hand. 

“Come with me if you want to live.” She said. Castiel saw a crossbow over her shoulder.  

Castiel gave her his hand. 

“Let’s get him on the horse.” She said and threw her hood off. Her hair was a fiery red and her face was pale and drawn. Castiel helped her put Benny over the saddle and she swung up on it. Castiel put Claire on the saddle first and then settled into it. 

“What do you call yourself?” She asked. 

“Castiel. This is Claire. Your companion is Benny.” 

She gave him a brilliant smile. “Charlie.” She gestured. “Shall we?” 

They rode hard, tried to catch up to the rest of their group. Time and again, they would be cut off by other riders and it was only because of Charlie’s knowledge of the land and Castiel’s forethought that they avoided most of the groups. 

After the fourth group, Charlie pulled her horse to a stop. “We need to take the mountain trail.” She huffed. 

“It will add a day to our ride.” Castiel said. 

“I’m sure the king would rather you delayed and not dead.” Charlie said. 

“How did you-” 

“Your tunic. The cape. You are not well suited to subterfuge.” She pointed her horse to the mountains. “Your Highness?” She prodded. 

Castiel sighed and nodded. 

They rode through the night, though at a slower pace. Claire dozed against his chest. Benny had finally woken and was all but laid over Charlie’s shoulder. She didn’t seem to mind. The rode for hours through the night, barely speaking above whispers until they had to come to a stop.

They saw the fire first. The voices came later. There was a woman, angry and snarling and another voice, pleading. A voice answered and laughed and it echoed. 

“Yours?” Charlie asked. 

“Possible.” Castiel muttered. “We were scattered, as you saw.” 

Charlie nodded. She shrugged Benny off her shoulder and swung off the saddle. Castiel handed Claire the reins to Charlie’s horse and nodded at her. She nodded back. 

Charlie had the crossbow up as they got close to the fire. 

Two men stood in front of Lisa and Hannah who were pressed against an outcropping. Charlie looked to Castiel and pointed to the left with her crossbow. Castiel nodded and went left. 

One man darted in, the one on Castiel’s side and grabbed the back of Lisa’s head and pulled her in for what would undoubtedly be a horrible kiss. Castiel jerked Lisa back by her shoulder and used the man’s confusion to slice through his leathers and into his ribcage. 

The other man was already on the ground and Charlie was jerking her bolt out of his stomach. 

“Your horse?” Castiel asked Lisa. 

She looked around, tried to get her bearings and then nodded to the right. Hannah approached Lisa and they wrapped their arms around each other. 

“Are you injured?” Castiel asked. 

“No. You got here before-” 

“Good.” Castiel hissed. “We must ride.” 

Once the sun rose on their third day, they were descending the mountain. Even Charlie was swaying in her saddle. 

“Is that a village?” Charlie asked, peering ahead. 

“Yes.” Castiel said and felt for the bag of coins Dean had pointed out to him. 

As they drew nearer, a woman stepped out between two small buildings. She kept her eyes forward and a basket of linens on her hip. “Your Highness. Go to the end of the block. There is a stable there. Hide your horses there. The stable boys will see that they are taken care of.” She said before disappearing. 

A young man appeared on Charlie’s other side. “Bring your injured to the east side of the village. There is a healer there.” And stepped away into another alley. 

“His Highness needs to go to the tavern. There we can discuss methods of getting him to his keep.” An old man said from a nearby stump and did not look up. 

“How do we know to trust you?” Castiel asked. 

“You are out of options.” The old man said. He raised his head and looked up. “The king sends his regards.  _ In this life and the next _ ,” The old man leveled a look at Castiel, “He sends his regards.” 

Castiel led their group to the stables. He paid the owner in coins and two men showed up and took Claire and Benny away. A little girl took Hannah and Lisa away by the hand and the old man from the stump strolled up to the Castiel and Charlie and took them to the tavern. 

Missouri sat behind the bar. 

Castiel wanted to weep in relief.


	14. Chapter 14

Missouri served them a thick stew, quizzed Charlie relentlessly and gave her seal of approval. The village was where Missouri had grown up at and the queen had sent her away the night before the attack. 

Charlie, as it turned out, worked for Roman. This took both Missouri and Castiel back until Charlie explained that while in his training he heard plans to steal the Princess and “fuck his way to the throne”. 

At this, Charlie left. She was a scout for his army and no one thought it strange she left on her own. She made for the castle only to get waylaid by the marching army. She got to Adam as he was leaving the castle and he ordered her to Jo’s side. Charlie was about to approach them before they stopped at the clearing but then-

“Well. The meadow.” She said helplessly and Missouri handed her a piece of bread to sop up her stew. “So, orders from a Prince to go protect the Princess at all costs.” She swiped at her bowl with the bread. “Instead, I found the King’s betrothed and his favored lieutenant.” She shrugged. 

“Rest for the night.” Missouri said. “Benny’s head injury isn’t terrible but he shouldn’t be traveling. The girl’s ankle just needed a proper wrapping. Hannah and Lisa are already in bed.” 

Castiel couldn’t think of a proper argument and Missouri showed them up to a room with two beds. Castiel fell on one but Charlie took a chair by the window, pulled her hood up, and smiled at him. “Rest. There are others on watch.” She murmured. Castiel did he was told. 

***

The march was bigger than any that Dean had undertaken. Roman's forces were burning villages in their path, kidnapping women and children, killing boys and men. 

“Send a force ahead to protect what villages we have.” Dean said to Garth. 

“Prisoners, Your Highness?” Garth asked. 

“Kill every single one that they come across.” Dean said. 

Garth left his side. 

A man came in, reports from both Sam and Adam. Each was a day to his east and west, commanding men of similar size. They had only small fights against scouts of Roman's, nothing huge. They believed that the scouts were probing forces, meant to ascertain the size of the Winchester's army. 

Dean gave the same orders, for Sam and Adam to dispatch a force of men to ride ahead and protect what villages they could, to kill with extreme prejudice. 

The man turned to leave but Dean stopped him. “Any word from the south?” He asked. 

The man, Abner, shook his head. “No, Your Highness. I could send a scout- I could go myself.” He volunteered. 

Dean considered it and shook his head. “Relay my messages then return. I will decide then.” 

Abner bowed and left. 

Dean considered his map and frowned. As far as reports could tell, Roman's army had fanned out to march along the border and take the land that they could. They were killing livestock and burning crops in their wake. It made no sense, to destroy the land that he made to rule. He wished for Castiel, someone to speak to about Roman's actions, Sam by his side, or even Adam's unruly thought process. He longed for his mother and her pragmatic sense or even Jo who he could bounce ideas off of. His family was splintered, in pieces along the country. 

Messengers came and went throughout the day, servants dropped off food and wine for him that he barely looked at. 

He was stripping off his leathers and readying for bed when he heard a commotion outside, as thought a hundred men were shouting. Dean looked to the servant, Corbett, that was hanging his armor up but he only shrugged and left the tent to investigate. He barely had a foot out of the tent when he was shoved back in. 

A man, one that he recognized to be under Sam's charge, fell into the tent at Corbett's feet and Sam walked in after him. 

“Sam?” Dean said looking from the man on the ground up to his brother. 

“I found the mole.” He said and kicked the man in the ribs. “Brady. He was a schoolmate. He turned to Roman's forces years ago. He was promised Lady Jessica in exchange for information.” 

Dean nodded and gestured for Corbett. “Fetch me Ed and Harry.” He ordered. As Corbett left, Dean called him back. “Bring Crowley as well.” 

Corbett paled but nodded. “Do you have any instructions for him, sire? Or do you merely request his presence?” 

“Tell him to come prepared.” Dean said, his eyes on Brady still. 

Corbett left in a hurry. 

In the meantime, Sam and Dean circled Brady who was on the ground still. 

“You've been feeding him information for years, then?” Dean asked conversationally. 

Brady spat at their feet but didn't reply. 

“Is there anything else you would like to inform me of?” Dean asked. “Before Crowley forces you to say it?” 

“Crowley doesn't scare me.” Brady growled. 

Dean crouched in front of him. “Be that as it may, a man with such a stain on his traitorous soul should be scared. Before the night is through, I will let my brother choose your punishment.” Dean gave Brady a sweet smile. “And my brother has always been fond of evisceration and quartering.” Dean stood and called for his guards. “Hog tie him. Take him to the edge of camp. Send in your replacements.” 

They bowed, tied Brady and carried him out. Sam and Dean listened to the jeers and the threats from the men that remained faithful to the crown. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Dean said to Sam. 

“I had to come. As soon as I knew.” Sam said. The light caught his face and Dean saw a bruise blooming along his cheek. 

“He attacked you.” Dean said. 

“He tried to kill me.” Sam corrected. 

Dean grasped his chin and tilted Sam's face into the candlelight. “Well.” Dean said. Then he sighed and looked at Sam. “You could have sent a convoy.” 

Sam looked helpless. 

Dean looked down at his feet. 

“I have no desire for this war. Less than you, I would wager.” Sam said. 

Dean gave a hollow laugh. 

“Jessica is pregnant.” Sam said. 

Dean wanted to kill Roman more than ever. 

“And I understand that this is my life, our lives, as Princes, but I can't do it without my brother. I have no wish to win this war without you by my side.” Sam finished. 

“You spoiled brat.” Dean said and wrapped his brother up in a hug. 

Sam laughed and it sounded wet. “That is your fault.” 

Dean couldn't deny the truth of that. “We'll send a convoy to Adam. You know how he hates to be left out.” 

“I already did.” Sam said. 

***

Castiel woke to soft voices in his room. When he sat up, he saw Benny leaning over Charlie's bed, a knife to her throat. 

“Please don't kill the woman who saved you and rode you into safety.” Castiel requested. 

“She worked for Roman.” 

“I'm aware.” Castiel said and sat up. He reached for his belt and blades, slide them into place and put his buckle on. He reached for his boots. “But don't you think she would have tried something already, when I was asleep?” 

“If I were an assassin or kidnapper, my best opportunity would have been when Castiel was asleep.” Charlie agreed. “Or any of a half dozen times. Especially when you were unconscious at my feet and Castiel was trapped underneath a man twice his size and defenseless.” Her words had their desired effect and she pushed Benny away. The sun was barely pink over the horizon. 

“Any word?” He asked Benny and went for the bowl in the corner of the room to splash water on his face. Missouri came in, coffee in hand. He took a cup from her hand. 

“None.” Benny muttered. 

“Not true. Meg and Bela have returned from Gabriel's keep. Or rather, Castiel's.” Missouri said. “Everyone has arrived, in various states, but alive.” 

“Jo?” Castiel asked. 

“Untouched, though not for trying. Come downstairs, both women wait to speak to you.” Missouri instructed.

The three did as she asked, trailing after her. 

A blonde and brunette sat at the bar, bread in hand, coffee nearby. 

“Meg,” Missouri said and the blonde waved her coffee in their direction. “And Bela.” Bela tipped her head in their direction. “As soon as you arrived, I sent them to the keep. They spoke to Mary and Jo.” 

Jo was the first to arrive with Gadreel who had a crossbow bolt through his shoulder. He lost blood but not enough to be concerned of. Gabriel's physician patched him together and they waited only on Castiel and Benny to arrive. According to Jo, they fought their way through more groups of men than she cared to count. According to Gabriel, when they arrived, she was so soaked in so much blood that he was sure she was dying and a redhead. 

Mary was the next to arrive with Victor. Possibly because Gadreel and Jo had killed everyone, they arrived without any trouble. Gabriel immediately handed over control of the keep to Mary. She had armed everyone and left only scant volunteers in the nearby villages. Everyone else was armed and pulled into the keep. The villagers were instructed to help Castiel and whoever he arrived with, by royal decree. Now that they had arrived, they were to make for the keep. Word was spreading through the villages and those few that remained in the other villages had started for the keep the night previous. 

Benny and Castiel shared a look after Meg and Bela finished telling them what they knew. 

“We need to go.” Benny said. 

“Now.” Castiel agreed. 

Claire, Hannah, and Lisa met them at the stables and they mounted their horses. They were only a short ride from the keep. Benny took point and the others surrounded Castiel as they made for their destination. 

When they broke the treeline, the keep rose in the distance. The bridge was drawn but there was plenty of time- 

“Faster!” Charlie yelled from behind him. 

Castiel turned and saw a group of men break from the treeline as well, flanking them. Their cloaks were the deep purple of Roman's men. 

Castiel urged the horse beneath him faster. Meg drew up next to him and urged him on. Claire was clinging to her. He ducked when he heard an arrow fly by his head. 

“Go! Go!” Castiel yelled. Meg leaned in close to her horse and urged it faster. Bela fell into place by her, then Hannah and Lisa.

Castiel could hear the men behind him, the snap of their cloaks, their voices urging their horses on. Hannah and Lisa glanced behind, with Hannah's hands on the reins. Lisa had a sword in one hand and swung at any man who came too close. 

And they were  _ very  _ close. 

Castiel could feel his horse growing weary beneath him. He didn't blame him. It had been a very long few days. He urged him on anyway when he looked down and realized that there was a bolt through his horse's left flank. He looked up in time to see Charlie pass him, her eyes wide on him. 

Then another bolt brought his horse down and threw Castiel into the air.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam and Dean were seated and eating when Crowley arrived, Ed and Harry close behind, but not too close. Dean gestured to the seat across from him and Crowley sat. He plucked a piece of roasted meat and poured himself a cup of wine without asking and began to eat with the princes. Ed and Harry sat at Corbett’s table and each only took a cup of water. 

After a moment, Dean sat back, wiped his mouth and finished his wine. 

Crowley did the same but reached for a piece of bread. 

“We found the traitor.” Dean said. 

“So you called me.” Crowley said. 

“Yes.” 

“I'm honored.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam continued to eat. 

“I want to know what he knows.” Dean said. 

“And you will.” Crowley said. “What methods am I allowed?” 

Dean looked to Sam and Sam chewed thoughtfully for a moment. “At your discretion.” Sam finally said. 

“Is this immediate or might I finish?” Crowley asked and gestured to the food.

“When you finish.” Dean said. He sat back and let his eyes drift across the map that was pinned on the wall of his tent. 

“Something troubling you, Your Highness?” Crowley asked and poured them both some more wine. 

“Only the war.” Dean said, his mind still drifting over the fact that Roman was destroying the land he wanted to rule. He picked up his cup and took a drink. “Why would he burn everything to the ground? Destroy the crops?” 

“Because he's... mad?” Sam guessed. Crowley pushed over the cheese and bread to Dean. Harry and Ed stood and drifted closer, despite the fact that they were terrified of Crowley.

“That's not reason enough. He knows that he cannot take this place by force.” Dean said. 

“That's why he sent so many of his best after the Princess.” Crowley said. “A sad underestimation of her character that she and her ladies will soon rectify, I hope.” 

Dean hummed. 

“The Prince would prefer the men not be so near our sister.” Sam said pointedly. 

“He has been rising in power.” Ed said suddenly. “Every word that we receive tells us that he gathers his power by conquering the lands near him and that our country is the only one large enough and organized enough to make a stand against him.” 

Dean had heard the same thing. 

“He would be most assured the throne, with no threat, if he married and had a child with the Princess. He could rule much the way the Queen has.” Harry said. 

“As regent.” Sam said. 

“Unless-” Crowley said and everyone turned to him. “The child were to die and the next child of the Princess would be next in line to rule and Roman kept that power until the child came to age.” He paused and looked from Sam to Dean. “And so on and so forth. You get the picture.” 

“It's an old law.” Sam muttered. 

“But Roman would have to kill all three Princes before he could have claim to the throne.” Corbett pointed out. 

“I don't believe he would have an issue with that, darling.” Crowley said and wiped his mouth. He stood and nodded to Dean. “Will you be joining me?” 

“Soon.” Dean muttered and looked around. “Harry and Ed will go with you to-” 

“Supervise?” Crowley asked.

“Take notes. I can only ask you to do so much.” Dean said, a grim smile on his face. “Corbett, I need you to get Garth for me. Quickly.” He said. 

Corbett left the tent and Crowley picked up a case that he had near his feet, nodded at the Princes and left. Ed and Harry exchanged a flat look and followed him out. 

When Corbett returned with Garth in tow, Dean pulled him into the tent and over the table where Sam was still seated. 

“Go to Adam. Make sure that he received Sam's message and bring him back with you personally.” Dean whispered. 

Garth bowed his head. “Alone?” 

“Take only a small contingent.” Dean muttered. “Only those that you know you can trust.” 

“Sire.” Garth said and bowed before he left. 

“You don't think-” Sam said. 

“If you had a mole in your soldiers, why couldn't he have more, amongst my own? What if Brady got word out?” Dean wondered out loud. “I imagine your message was sent urgently enough and Adam is not one to dawdle. Not when it comes to you, anyway.” Dean said and spun a knife in his hand. “It would be easiest to pick Adam off first. He hasn't been in charge of a march before. Less experience without us there.” 

“Roman divided his forces?” Sam said. “That seems-” 

“Unwise.” Dean said. “Unless he was sure that he could get what he wanted.” 

“What if-” Sam said and stood. 

“What if we weren't the bait? What if the three of us on the field didn't matter?” Dean said and stood. 

Sam and Dean stared at each other. 

“Kill Brady.” Dean ordered. “He was merely a distraction. Order all the troops to pull back. Kill if they must be we are no longer marching north.” 

Sam stood and left the tent. 

Dean looked around his tent and pulled on his cloak, set his crown on his head. He gathered Impala who was grazing nearby and headed for the main part of the camp where most of the soldiers were gathered, waiting orders from the Prince. 

They were turning from the main contingent of Roman’s army in the north. Dean shouted his orders to pull camp, to ready themselves for the march south. 

***

Castiel thought that maybe he would like flying were it not for the landing. He landed hard on his back and stared up at the sky. It was a comforting blue and he wondered if Dean was looking up-

_ Castiel, you were written in the  _ stars  _ for me, _ Dean's voice whispered. 

Cas jerked and sucked in a huge breath. His horse was down and all his companions were galloping away. When he turned in the direction that they came, he saw a group of at least forty mean galloping towards him. 

Castiel scrambled to his feet, his body protesting and turned to the keep. High walls surrounded it and even as the others approached it, the drawbridge remained up. 

A horn sounded, the bridge began to lower, and Castiel ran. 

He was no match; not for forty men, not to outrun their horses. His companions, exhausted, sick, wounded, beaten, were too far away to help. 

But he ran. 

He ran for fear of never seeing Dean again, for never hearing a sweet word from Jo, for never getting to teach again. He ran because he had a life now, a purpose to serve, and a reason to pursue a bright life. He did as he asked Dean to do; he fought, he tried, even if the odds were against him. 

Then he saw a flash of red, a scream of anger and the gallop of more horses than he could think possible. 

The horn sounded once more and arrows flew and Castiel ducked. One cut across his arm, laying open his skin. He stumbled but forged on, despite the pounding of hooves headed at him in all directions. 

***

“Mother.” Jo whispered when she saw Castiel stumble when an arrow sliced open his arm. “Mother, he isn't going to make it.” The crossbow in her hands trembled as she sucked in a deep breath. 

“Have faith, my love.” Mary whispered and let an arrow go, aimed at a man who was too close to Castiel. 

Gabriel and Michael were still too far off and the men were gaining on Castiel. 

Gabriel's horn sounded again and the men finally appeared, Gabriel and Michael at the front, their armor glinting in the sunlight. Benny turned, to look to Castiel as they neared the gate. Seeing him gone, he jerked his horse round, bellowed something and a rider with red hair did the same. They were closer than Gabriel and Michael and if Castiel kept running, he could make it to safety of one of them. 

“Run, Castiel.” Hannah whispered. 

Castiel stopped. 

***

He felt like there was a furnace in his chest and his legs were lead. His arm was bleeding freely and even though Benny and Charlie were running for him, there was no way they could beat the men on Castiel’s heels. 

Castiel stopped. 

He planted his feet, slid the blades out, and waited for Roman’s men to descend upon him. They were not going to kidnap him, they would have to kill him where he stood. He would not be bait for a war such as this. 

Castiel slashed at the first man to reach him and he felt the warm droplets of blood on his neck and face. He didn’t get to see where he injured the man before the next was on him and Castiel was forced to jump out of the way. He swung at anyone in his way, anyone that got too close and soon they realized to stay out of his reach. 

“What  _ idiot _ said that he was helpless?” One man demanded, as they circled Castiel. He was bleeding from his thigh. 

Before anyone could answer, there was a scream and an arrow appeared in his chest. Castiel glimpsed Charlie, beautiful, faithful Charlie aiming her crossbow at the men and Benny running full speed at a clump of men. His stallion slammed into a much smaller horse and Benny punched whoever was closest as Charlie circled, pushed a few in too close to Castiel as he swung with his blades once more. 

“Fight, you fools!” Another man yelled. 

Benny knocked him from his horse. Benny’s stallion reared, screamed, scared a few other horses, breaking the group that Castiel was trapped in. Another horse fell, Charlie screamed something indecipherable and Benny was pulled from his horse. Another man’s horse danced behind him nervously and even as Castiel’s brain told him to  _ move _ , a hand was under his arms, lifting him away. 

And once more, he was flying, one body on top of him, another below him. 

He looked up to light brown eyes, heard a laugh, and the man below him screamed. 

The man on top of him helped him up, handed him a blade he hadn’t realized he dropped and spun him round so that they were back to back and evenly protected. 

“Castiel.” The man said and swung at a horse that came too close. “I’m Gabriel.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel gasped. 

“Don’t forget to thank Michael too.” Gabriel said. 

“Who?” Castiel gasped. 

Men in flashing armor circled them and then parted, a man with dark hair galloped through, and Castiel was in the air once more, then seated behind a dark haired man as they charged for the gates. 

“I’m Michael.” The man shouted and the joy was clear in his voice. 

Castiel tightened his hold on the man’s waist and saw with some relief that Benny and Charlie were on the backs of other horses. 

“Thank you.” Castiel choked out. 

Michael laughed.    


	16. Chapter 16

“They should be back by now.” Dean said to Corbett. 

Corbett didn’t answer. He merely wiped at the blood on his arms and neck in slow sweeping motions until the rag was a lost cause and picked up another, the third rag he had gone through already. 

Crowley had seen that Brady’s death was not easy. 

Dean’s initial cause for concern proved to be true. Their messengers and scouts, usually protected by the rules of war, had been returned to them on spikes. 

Sam was out, readying the troops, supervising the soldiers, working on keeping his mind clear. 

“I don’t mean to be out of line, Your Majesty,” Crowley said from the corner. He had already visited a nearby stream and washed the blood from himself. 

“When has that  _ ever _ stopped you?” Dean asked. 

Crowley seemed to think about it before forging ahead, “But would it be remiss to find what is keeping Garth and the others yourself before heading south?” 

Dean blinked and looked at Crowley for a long time, his sprawl, his arrogance. They had a complicated relationship, built on antagonizing one another and a strange amount of respect. 

“You are suggesting splitting forces, the Crown Prince leaving his soldiers, probably taking the Prince, and what?” Corbett sputtered. “Hoping the rest of the army catches up?”

Crowley lifted a shoulder and kept his eyes on Dean. “It took us three days here. A day to figure out that our heads are up our asses. It’s a six day ride to Gabriel’s keep from here. If they left, split their forces and avoided our troops, they could be as close as a day away from the rest of the royal family. Or already there if their groups are small enough to travel quickly.” 

Dean could see the reason of the plan. Should he take his brothers, Garth, Ash, Samandriel, Abner maybe-

Dean turned to the map on his table, wondered if he could cut the ride down any-

The leather flap of his tent was practically torn off its pole when Adam stumbled in, half carrying  a soldier on his shoulder, his armor torn, Garth close behind, another soldier with his head rolling on Garth’s shoulder sickeningly. 

Dean went to Adam, took the soldier from him and turned to snap at Corbett to get the physician but saw that he was already bent over the other soldier, pressing a bandage to his neck. 

“Crowley-” 

“Yes, sire.” Crowley said and stood. He left the tent quickly. 

“Garth, fetch Sam.” Dean ordered. 

Garth stood and hurried out. He was pale and probably needed the physician himself, but there was only so many of them. 

“Your Highness-” The soldier below him choked. He reached up and Dean clasped his hand and brought it to his own chest. “I am sorry.” 

“Nonsense.” Dean said sternly. “You fought bravely, kept the prince safe. There is none braver.” Dean checked him for wounds and felt the broken off bolts in the man’s torso. Dean encountered three before he pulled his hand away and held the soldier’s hands grasped between his own. There was nothing to be done for him and everyone in the tent knew it. 

“My name-” The man tried but the blood was bubbling out of his mouth. 

“Save your strength, I know your name.” Dean lied. “Rest, now. I have need of you soon.” 

The man’s hand tightened and he reached with his other to clasp at Dean’s shoulder. There was a panic there and Dean reached down, curled an arm under the man’s shoulders and pulled him up. The man grasped at him, clutched at him. 

“Sh.” Dean whispered. “Brave soldier, none shall be honored like you, none shall be remembered like you.” 

The man gasped in his arms and was still.

After a moment, Dean laid him down, closed his eyes. 

“What was his name?” Dean asked. 

“Aaron.” Adam whispered.

“Samandriel?” Dean asked. 

“He had another on his horse. He took him for bandages.” 

“How bad was it?” Dean turned to look at his brother. Adam’s hands were shaking, but he was wrapping a bandage around the other soldier’s neck. 

“I would have died were it not for Garth and Samandriel. They had another small force, attacked in the early morning hours and would have been successful. Almost were. I was trussed up like a prized pig when Samandriel found me being slung over a horse. It was chaos.” 

Dean put a hand on his shoulder and was sure that Adam didn’t realize there were tears cutting through the blood on his face. 

“My men stayed behind to get us out. Aaron and Aiden rode out with us and we ran into another group. They took the worst of it.” 

“How many?” Dean asked. 

_ How many did you have to kill? _

“I stopped counting after seventeen.” Adam whispered. 

Dean nodded and stood. “Our job is not yet through.” 

Adam nodded but didn’t look up. “What is our next step?” 

“We take a small group and ride south. Roman has split his forces and rides for the rest of the family, possibly to take them hostage, possibly to force Jo into marriage-” 

“And to be killed a slow and bloody way.” Adam muttered. 

“Or possibly to just burn it all to the ground.” Dean finished. 

“Who will you leave in charge?” Adam asked.

“Jody Mills and Donna Hanscum.” Dean said, deciding quickly. “They will march our forces south, after us.” 

“His smaller forces will move faster.” Adam said. 

“Wash. We leave within the hour.” Dean ordered when the physician rushed in. 

***

When Castiel dismounted Michael’s horse, he stumbled and fell on his back in the dirt. He decided to stay there for a moment and looked up at Michael as he slid off the horse easily and gracefully and stood over Castiel. 

“Are you injured?” Michael asked. 

“I believe so.” Castiel said when he looked over to his arm and watched the blood ooze out into the dirt. His ribs hurt when he breathed. His head ached.  

“Will you live?” Michael continued. 

“It will take more than an army to kill me.” Castiel said. 

“Will you stand?” 

“Not at the moment, no.” 

Michael stood over him and inspected him closely. “It is said that betrothed of the Crown Prince is delicate, with his head in books, children near him, and a dog at his knee. It is also said that this same man was rescued by the Prince from a vicious and spiteful old woman who used to beat him near constantly. The rumors say that the betrothed is a fragile beauty and to be taken care of.” Michael slid his sword from his belt and knelt over Castiel’s body, the blade to his neck. “You are none of these things.”

“Rumors mean nothing.” Jo whispered from behind Michael, her own sword at the back of his neck. 

“Should Prince Dean find out that you put a blade to the man he loves above all else-” Hannah said, her crossbow aimed at Michael. 

“Then you would beg for death before the day was over.” Jessica said, her sword lifting the blade from Castiel’s neck and helping him to his feet.

“Drop your sword.” Anna ordered, a bow and arrow aimed at Michael’s face. He did.  

“Dean didn’t rescue Castiel.” Jo said and went around to Michael’s front, the sword still at his neck. Hannah stepped forward and pressed the bolt in her crossbow to Michael’s chest. “Dean merely gave Castiel a ride to the castle after Castiel killed the old woman herself.” Jo smiled wickedly. “I don’t think Castiel could be labeled  _ delicate _ .” 

“Are we done here?” Castiel asked and pulled himself to his feet. 

“I believe so.” Jo said. She smiled at Michael. “Should you behave while we are here, I’ll forget this ever happened before I see the Crown Prince next.”

Michael, unbelievably, winked. “Yes, Your Highness.” 

“Come.” Jo said to Castiel and he went with her, limping, when his ankle protested. She refused to answer his questions, other than to say that everyone was safe and well and word had been sent to Dean of the fact. 

Castiel was given a bath and clothes and shown to the dining hall. Mary was there, pouring over documents with a dark haired woman Castiel didn’t know. Mary embraced him and he returned the gesture. 

“Do not be so reckless next time.” Mary whispered to him. 

“Had I been able to, I would have avoided it, I assure you.” Castiel said. He turned to the dark haired woman. “I am Castiel.” He said and offered her his hand. 

“Kali.” She said and smiled. “You have been kind to us for so many years, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“If I had any previous knowledge of this place, I would have visited much sooner, believe me.” Castiel said. 

Kali blinked and looked to Mary. “The stories are true.” 

“Unfortunately.” Mary replied. 

“We have plenty of time for that later,” Castiel said. “Tell me, what’s going on?”  

“Roman has sent small forces, hoping to catch us before we got into the keep.” Mary said. 

Gadreel joined them, sat next to Castiel and shoved a plate of meat and bread at him. “When he failed, we assumed that it was the end of it.” 

Castiel did not like the word  _ assumed _ . 

“The Morningstar army marches on us from the east.” Gadreel said. “Roman’s forces are gathering to the northwest.” 

Castiel grasped a cup near his hand. He wasn’t sure if it was his or not but it was filled with sweet wine and he drank it down and then carefully set the cup next to his plate. He took a deep breath and when he looked up at Mary, she had Michael at her side, Balthazar and Victor close and Benny coming to join them. Jo watched from the other side of the room. 

“How many in the Morningstar army?” Castiel asked. 

“Near eighteen thousand.” Gadreel said. 

“Do we have any kind of number for Roman’s forces?” 

“The small contingent that we have heard of is close to one thousand. His full forces are the on the other side of the Princes.” Benny said and tapped a map on the other side of the table. Castiel didn’t even look up. In fact, he put his elbows on the table, put his forehead in his hands, and asked his final question. 

“How many fighting soldiers are there in the keep?” 

“One hundred.” Mary replied.


	17. Chapter 17

“We will be right behind you.” Donna assured. 

“See that you are.” Dean said and swung up into Impala’s saddle. 

“Save us a few to kill.” Jody said.

“Hurry, in that case.” Sam said and nodded at her. 

As they left the camp, the men shouted words of encouragement, cheered them, and Dean felt a chill, as though these men would be the last he would lead. 

If only it were so. 

Abner led the way, with Samandriel close behind. Much to their surprise, Kevin asked to join the company and knowing that the man was just as invested in their family and had a quick mind, Dean agreed. Garth stayed close to Dean and Ash brought up the rear. Sam and Adam stayed near the center of their riding forces. Crowley didn’t bother asking permission, merely joined their parade. There were other men, handpicked by Sam and Adam, that rode with them as well. All in all, there were close to forty men in their party. 

They rode without flags, under cloaks that kept them hidden. The first night that they camped, they were underneath trees and Dean thought of his time with Castiel, thought of how he wanted to spend nights with him under the stars. 

The next morning they rode out after a brief breakfast. “Do you think we could get there any faster?” Dean asked Sam when they stopped for water for the horses. 

Sam pulled a map from his bag. He looked over it and opened his mouth, shut it, and then considered the map once more. “I don’t think so.” He finally decided. 

Dean scrubbed at his face and growled.

“We will need to get new horses at the next village.” Adam said and patted his own horse’s neck. 

“Which will be?” Crowley asked. 

“Tomorrow.” Kevin said. 

“Let’s get on with it.” Dean said and pulled himself up to his horse. The others followed him and they were off at the same punishing pace they had been keeping at since they left their men. Once more they pushed their horses and rode through half the night to reach the next village. Sam managed to talk Dean into stopping for a moment, if just to eat a hot meal before they were off once again. 

When they were fed and their horses were traded for fresh ones, or at least their own watered and brushed down, they were off once again. 

They encountered their first group just half a day outside the village. 

Adam was in front of Dean and Sam and ducked a sword that was swung at his head. Dean gave out a savage yell that was answered by his brothers and his men.

It was the fight that Dean was spoiling for. If a man came close enough to Dean, they did not walk away. 

Four of their own men fell, but Dean made sure that none of the ones that attacked survived. 

“Three days, yet.” Sam said to Dean. 

There was nothing else to say as they forged on.

***

“So what say you?” Gabriel asked when he found Castiel on the battlement, high above everyone else. It was quiet up there and the stars were clear above his head. From this vantage point, he could see Roman’s army and the lights of the Morningstar army. They were at least two days ride out that Castiel could figure. 

“When I thought about dying, I always thought it would be Naomi on the other end.” Castiel replied thoughtfully. “Not dying in a war between two countries. Let alone dying behind the stone walls of my own keep, guarded personally by the Crown Prince’s royal guard with his mother and sister at my side.” 

“Naomi was the dirty cunt that kept you all these years?” Gabriel asked and took a drink from the flask at his side. 

“She was.” Castiel said. 

“Had I known-” Gabriel said. 

Castiel gave him a grim smile and shook his head. “Had you known, it is entirely possible that I would have never met the prince and been without all that he has given me. There is no need to apologize.” 

It looked like it was on the tip of his tongue anyway but Gabriel shook his head. “I just keep thinking about it.” 

“Don’t. It doesn’t change anything.” Castiel said, perhaps a little harsher than he intended. But he couldn’t help but be a little jealous of this life that Gabriel had built here, while he had been locked away in that forsaken house under Naomi’s rule. 

“What do you intend to do?” Gabriel asked and stepped closer to Castiel. 

“I have to defer to Mary and the guards. I know nothing of combat or war.” Castiel said. 

“Surely you have thoughts.” Benny said, entering behind him and Gabriel. “That quick mind of yours, those numbers, you have to have thought of something.” 

“We need help.” Castiel said and shook his head. “That’s all I keep thinking.” 

Benny nodded and stood on Castiel’s other side. Victor joined them a moment later. 

“It’s a good thing I have no desire of privacy, up here, far away from everyone else.” Castiel said. 

“It’s a good thing you have a sense of humor. The prince appreciates that in a man.” Victor said drily. 

Gabriel handed him the flask. 

“There is no way to send word to the Prince?” Castiel asked. “I think he would at least appreciate the effort we made to contact him about our current situation before we are slaughtered.” 

“Is there something in particular you have in mind?” Gabriel asked. 

“In an ideal world, I would hide behind Sam and Dean and let them kill everyone.” Castiel said. “But as it stands, I have a few things in mind, yes.” He paused. “There are a hundred soldiers inside the walls, but how many people do we have that are able to work?” 

Everyone turned to Gabriel. “Close to four hundred, I imagine.” He said.

Castiel turned to the clearing in front of the keep and asked, “How big is the keep? Where is Charlie? How many men can shoot arrows?” He headed for the stairs and down to the hall. “Is there sand available? Oil? Tar?” 

“Ninety feet tall by a hundred feet high.” Gabriel said. 

“Charlie is with the princess.” Benny said. 

“I have need of her. Can you gather her?” Castiel asked and Benny left his side. 

“Our men are schooled in swords, not arrows. The Prince took most of the archers with him.” Victor replied. 

“There is oil and sand available but no tar.” Gabriel said and they all ran into the dining hall where Mary sat with Kali. 

“Your Highness, a word?” Castiel asked, huffing and limping towards the queen. 

“Of course.” Mary said. 

“A map.” Castiel said, looking around. “And Charlie. Where is Charlie?”

Benny and Charlie arrived just then, sweeping into the hall, Jo and the other ladies just behind her.

“What is it, Castiel?” Mary asked. 

“There is no way we can fight them.” Castiel said and spun the map around so that he and Mary had a clear view. “But we can stall them.” 

“For how long?” Victor asked. 

“Until the princes can show up and kill everyone, as I said earlier.” He paused. “With enough rations, we can hold them off for long enough.” Castiels studied the map. “We start building trenches. Five, maybe seven parallel in the clearing. Fill them with oil, cover them with straw.” 

“Let the army in close, set fire to the trenches.” Victor said, nodding. 

“Should any get close enough, that’s where the sand comes in.” Gabriel said, catching on just as quickly. 

“But, sir, archers-” Kali started. “There are none here and I saw none arrive with you.” 

Michael stepped in. “What about the Princess’ ladies? They seemed skilled enough in archery.” 

Jo stood up straighter. “All of my ladies are excellent archers.” 

Benny opened his mouth but Jo gave him a look and he closed it without saying anything. 

“The walls, everything else, we can hold them off.” Castiel said. “We do not need to be helpless.” 

Mary put her hand over Castiel’s on the table and squeezed his fingers. “Nor will we be.” She said. She turned to the table at large. “Get ready.” She ordered. 

“Sir?” Charlie said as everyone else scattered. 

“Charlie.” Castiel said and tugged her away from the table. Mary drew close to them and they huddled in a corner. “Can you get word to the Prince?” 

“Which one?” She asked. 

“Dean.” Castiel said. “Can you tell him of our plans?” 

Charlie nodded. 

Castiel paused before he went on, “I need you to go alone. I need you to slip away without anyone noticing.” 

Mary and Charlie looked at each other. “Do you suspect there is a spy?” Charlie asked.

“Other than the people we arrived with, I trust no one.” Castiel murmured. “And should we fail, if there is someone on the inside, I suspect that we might need more help that we have.” 

Charlie nodded. “I will leave tonight.” 

“Do not take any undue risks. If you cannot make it through to them-” Castiel shook his head. “Do not tempt fate. Just come back to us.” 

Charlie looked down and nodded. “I will make it. I will come back with help, I swear to you.” 

“Alive.” Mary said. “Alive and mostly unharmed. Do you hear me?” She demanded. 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Charlie said. 

“When you find them, they will not know you. Tell them-” She paused and looked down at her hand and pulled off her signet ring, gold and inlaid with wings. “Tell them,  _ Have faith, my love _ .” 

“In this life and the next.” Castiel added suddenly. “In this life and the next, have faith, my love.” 

“In this life and the next, have faith, my love.” Charlie repeated and took the ring from Mary.

“Good.” Castiel said and nodded. “Go rest in my room for tonight. No one will bother you there.” 

Charlie nodded and left them. 

Castiel watched her leave and then the servants left them slowly, cleaning up the plates that were left behind. 

“Are you worried, Castiel?” Mary asked as he wandered away from her and to a tapestry that covered a window. 

“I think worried has become a part of my personality.” Castiel said. 

“This is good.” Mary said and gestured to the map. 

Castiel smiled at Mary but it felt empty and he knew she saw it. 

“Have faith, my love.” She told him. 


	18. Chapter 18

By the time the fourth day dawned on Dean and his company, they were exhausted and starving. Dean was the only one who had the same horse he had left camp with. Impala looked as though she were out for a leisurely stroll while the rest of the horses were exhausted. She would flick her tail at the others if they got too close.

Dean found Sam petting her nose and feeding her an apple that morning. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hand was bandaged from a dagger that he glanced away during an ambush. It had been a close call, but Adam’s sword had ended the man’s life. 

“Should anything happen to me-” Sam said when Dean approached. 

“Do not finish-” Dean started. 

“Should anything happen to me, provide for Lady Jessica.” Sam said anyway, ignoring Dean in the way that only a younger brother could. “Swear it to me, Dean. Swear it like you swore to protect our kingdom.” Sam’s hands were shaking and he was near tears. The bandage on his hand needed to be changed. Adam approached them with fresh cloth. 

“You do not need my oath,” Dean said and Adam pulled the bandage from Sam’s hand. “But you have it. I will take care of her for the rest of her days. Her and the child.” 

Adam’s head snapped up. “What child?” He asked. 

“Jessica and Sam were impatient for their wedding night.” Dean said and smirked at Sam. 

“She’s having a baby?” Adam asked and they saw the light in his eyes. He had a notorious soft spot for infants. 

“Yes.” Sam said softly. There were too many emotions wrapped up in the word to parse apart. Dean had to settle on pride. 

“Tell me the same.” Dean said. “Tell me that should anything happen to me-” 

“ _ Nothing _ can happen to you.” Sam snapped. Adam had to hold his hand still as he continued wrapping. “You are the king-” 

“And this is war. They have decided to make the whole of it personal, Sam, and if that’s what it is, then the kingdom comes before the king.” Dean pointed out. “And if that happens, if the kingdom must be put before me-” He shook his head and Sam looked away. Dean grasped his chin and made him look at Dean. “Promise me. Should I die here, that you will see that Castiel is taken care of.” 

Sam’s eyes flashed with anger before he nodded and Dean dropped his hand. “Say it. Say that you swear.” 

“I swear it. So long as Castiel lives, he will be protected by the throne.” Sam muttered. 

They both turned to Adam who was wiping blood off of Dean’s head with a wet rag. It took a moment for him to realize they had fallen silent, watching him. 

“What?” He said. Then he snorted and wiped at Dean’s brow until Dean batted his hand away and took his chin in his hand like he did Sam’s. “The chances of me ascending to the throne of this country are slim.” Adam pointed out. Dean’s fingers caused his mouth to squish and his words came out strangely. 

They both stared at him. Dean did not let go. 

Adam sighed. “Should anything happen to both of you and the crown comes to me, I will take care of both Lady Jessica and Castiel until their days are no more.” Dean dropped his hand but then Adam sighed and Sam and Dean turned back to him. “Should anything happen to me,” He started and glared at the horizon where the sun was beginning to rise. His eyes were bright. “Should anything happen to me, I want my inheritance to be split evenly between all of my nieces and nephews, present and future.” Adam finally finished. 

“The lot of you are morons.” Crowley declared from a nearby tree. 

“Shouldn’t you be pulling the wings from a butterfly?” Adam snapped. 

“Wrong season, darling.” Crowley said and pushed himself up off the tree. “Breakfast, so we can get this torturous ride over.” 

Sam gave Impala the rest of the apple and Adam left, with one last glare at Crowley. 

“Sire, a word, before we begin.” Crowley said. 

Dean nodded and began to strip off his riding armor to change into something clean. He nodded at Crowley to continue. 

“If I could be so bold as to advise you about Castiel-” 

Dean turned and pulled a mostly clean tunic from his pack. “Tread carefully, Crowley. Your skills are not so unique that I could not train another.” 

Crowley chuckled, “I would not believe otherwise.” He paused and Dean turned to face him as he laced the front of his shirt up. He seemed to be building some kind of nerve up and Dean had never seen him so antsy. “Crowley.” He snapped. 

“What were the names of Castiel’s stepsisters?” Crowley asked suddenly, stepping close. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and jerked his head towards Impala so that Crowley could come closer. “Why do you ask?” 

“I remember the queen inquiring about two young women amongst the guards. She said she wanted to know where they were and the reports came back that one was working in the taverns and another left the city to join Roman’s army. You know the women-” 

“I know what you referring to yes, what is your point?” Dean asked impatiently. 

“At the last two towns was the same girl. Blue eyes, dark hair, looked like Castiel a bit.” Crowley muttered. “And she seemed to familiar with the men. As though she knew some of them.” 

Dean nodded and looked over at Crowley. “What are your thoughts on the matter?” He asked. 

“I don’t think it’s a matter of who is the spy but how many of them there are among us.” Crowley said. 

“Us.” Dean stated. 

“Sire.” Crowley went on and Dean glanced down at his hands. He was trembling and when Dean looked up to his face, he noted how pale Crowley was. He even looked a little sick. Possibly from staying up all night to watch for an attack. Dean would be touched but he knew it was partly because if the Prince were killed, his life would most certainly follow the same ending. “I can vouch for myself, for Kevin, Garth, Ash, Samandriel and obviously the princes.”

“And Abner.” Dean muttered as the men began to wake and gather their camp. “How were the rest chosen?” 

Crowley shook his head. Dean caught Samandriel’s eye and waved him over. 

“How were the men riding with us chosen?” He asked. 

“They volunteered, sir.” Samandriel replied. 

Crowley looked to Dean and Dean looked to the horizon again. 

“At the next village, we will stop. Samandriel, ride ahead now, inform the tavern keeper that we will need food and shelter for forty men. Insist that the place is cleared before we arrive. They will be paid by the Prince.” He turned to Impala, pulled a small bag of coins from his pack and pressed them into Samandriel’s hands.  

Samandriel looked confused, looked from one man to the other and opened his mouth. Dean gripped his shoulder roughly and looked him in the eye. “Do as you are told and go  _ now _ .” 

“Sire.” Samandriel said. He went to his horse and swung up in it, settled his horse, and left.

“Where is he off to?” One man asked from near the fire. 

Dean ignored the look that Crowley shot him. 

“Scout.” Dean replied shortly. 

Dean purposely took his time readying himself that morning. He ordered one man to cook, another to check the horses, and he himself took to digging out rocks from Impala’s shoes. He adjusted her saddle and made sure that Sam and Adam did the same. 

The others began to get restless before long and he could tell that they wanted to hurry him but one look to one of the men suggesting that they do get moving shut them all down. 

Sam and Adam were exchanging looks but finally, camp was packed away and Dean swung up onto Impala. 

He rode out, the others close behind. 

***

Charlie dressed in a long black skirt that was slit up to her thigh and leather riding pants underneath. She took Oz that very night and headed for where she thought the other princes might be marching into, if she were marching into the thickest part of Roman’s forces. 

Charlie and Oz had been riding together for two years now and he was preternaturally quiet. His coat was black and when Charlie hid under her favorite cloak, they were all but impossible to discern in the shadows. 

She had no desire to engage any of Roman’s forces. He did not keep his men civilized like the Winchesters kept their guards. In fact, Roman encouraged a darker, more monstrous side of his men and rewarded it.

Charlie had seen too many things in her time with Roman to be assured of nothing more than the fact that the man was a demon from the deep here to kill anyone and everyone that stood in his way. She even suspected that her own parents had been victims of his blinding ambition, though she trusted no one enough to express that thought. 

Charlie had schooled her body into needing as little rest as possible. When dawn broke, she tucked her dark cloak and skirt away and pulled on something more feminine that she had borrowed from Lady Hannah. She let her hair loose around her shoulders and as she passed through a village, no one took notice of the young girl on her horse, strolling through the town center. 

She stopped at the stables to let Oz have a moment and stepped into a nearby tavern for a short meal. 

A girl, possibly a few years younger than herself, served her. She had large blue eyes and long dark hair but a sour look on her face, as though she were displeased with her position. Indeed, she looked like she belonged instead in the lap of a duke or maybe even a lord, instead of serving cheap wine to travelers in a tavern no one had heard of. 

“Hael!” A voice called out from the kitchen and the girl turned with a huff and went. 

The name, the face, it was all familiar but Charlie couldn’t place it.

Instead she turned to her stew and bread, her water close by. 

She was almost done and considering seconds when the door opened and the customers gathered round looked up. 

A guard from the Crown Prince’s personal escort, from the design over his heart. Charlie clutched the queen’s ring in her hand and watched him carefully. 

The guard went to the tavern owner behind the bar and spoke to him in low, harsh tones, and pushed a purse across the counter to him. The guard tapped his breast, where the royal crest was. The tavern owner opened the purse and nodded. 

“Ok, we’re closed!” The owner shouted suddenly. 

Before Charlie could get the attention of the guard, she was pulled up and out of the tavern and all but thrown out. 

She went across the way to a small blacksmith who watched everyone else be pulled out of the tavern and then all but tossed out. 

“What was that about?” He asked. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea.” Charlie replied softly. 

Charlie decided to wait. If she encountered a prince, or even  _ the  _ Prince, her ride would be cut down by  _ days _ .

She didn’t have long to wait. A large group of men rode in and Charlie recognized Adam from when they had spoken earlier and she was sent to the princess. All the men entered the tavern and Charlie thought she spotted the Crown Prince and his other brother, but she wasn’t sure. His clothing was nondescript and there was no way to tell him apart from the other men. He wasn’t wearing a crown; none of them were.

Charlie huffed and sat down on a stump. They left two men to guard the door, both skinny and pale, but wore the same insignia that declared them the personal escort of the Crown Prince. Charlie glared at them, at their insignia declaring them. 

“They at least had the courtesy to show who they are.” She said out loud. 

“Were you speaking to me, miss?” The blacksmith said, looking about. 

Charlie smiled and shook her head. She stood and brushed her skirts off. She couldn’t lose this chance, not with the Prince so close. 

Charlie approached the guards and kept her hands in plain view. The signet ring was on a chain around her neck, the ring itself under her bodice. 

“Sorry, miss, no one is allowed in.” One of the men said to her, offering her a smile. 

“Prince’s orders.” The other added quickly. 

“I have a message for His Highness.” She said softly, casting her eyes to the ground, trying to appear as small as she possibly could. 

“Many young maids do-” The one with the large nose said. 

“But His Highness is engaged to be married as soon as this damnable war is over.” The other with the strange haircut finished. 

Charlie blinked and then it sank in what they were saying. She snorted. “It’s not a romantic message. It’s a message-” She huffed and pulled out the chain where Mary’s ring lay. “It’s from Queen Mary and Castiel.” She muttered. 

The one with the large nose snatched the ring from her palm, or attempted to. Charlie was quicker than that and stepped away. 

“The Prince, please. I was given strict orders to speak to no one else-” 

It looked as though they were about to take her inside when a large clatter sounded and men began to shout. The pair instead threw open the door and dove in. 

Inside, there were several men in the middle of a larger group. A few of them broke off when they saw Charlie and the other two enter and they took the guards that Charlie was just speaking to and threw them in the middle of their circle. 

One man stood tall and would not be cowed. 

The Crown Prince, surely. 

Charlie cowed away from the man that jerked her away from the door and threw her into a corner, next to the fireplace. She knocked over the poker and the screen there and tumbled to the ground. 

“Your treason means only that your death will be slow, Edgar.” The Prince said. Beside him, his brothers sneered. 

“Your death means that I will have a place in court.” Edgar replied reasonably.

The only people facing Charlie were the Prince and his men. She pulled her skirts up and pulled a dagger out of her garter belt. The taller one, Sam she thought, shook his head at her minutely. She rolled her eyes at him. The other brother caught her eye and his eyes drifted further to her left, almost the opposite wall.  

Their weapons. 

She nodded and looked around for anything else. She had left her crossbow with Oz along with her sword. 

Charlie gripped the fire poker that she had knocked over when she was thrown to the ground. She stood swiftly, knocked the man over with the fire poker, caught him and held him to her with her blade against his neck, already drawing blood. He was stunned and wasn’t holding all his weight and his men turned on her. 

“I will take his head and deliver it to the Queen herself.” Charlie hissed. “On a pike.” 

“Oh, I like her.” One man whispered to the Prince.

“That’s the spy I sent to Jo.” Adam whispered to Dean and Sam.  

“Stand back!” The man yelled to his men that were advancing anyway. Charlie pressed the knife in deeper as one other man stepped forward. The thin trickle of blood thickened under her hand. She reversed her hold on the knife and pulled Edgar back a step. 

“Or perhaps Castiel would like a present of my allegiance.” She said and aimed the tip of the dagger lower. “I am not picky.” 

Edgar screamed at them to stand away, his voice breaking. 

“Let His Highness through.” She ordered, settling the tip of her dagger over Edgar’s groin. The men backed away. “You,” She said to the man who said he liked her, “Stoke the flames. As high as you can get them.”

“Crowley is the name.” He replied. 

The others introduced themselves in turn. Adam took Edgar from her. The Prince was appraising her, but did not stop her when she took control of the room. 

“Ash, Garth there is a tavern girl in the back. Dark hair, blue eyes. Bring her.” Charlie ordered. She turned to the men at large. “The rest of you, strip yourselves of your clothing.”

The men looked at her and then each other. They were weaponless and guarded. 

“Your Highness?” She asked and gestured to his glove. He unstrapped it and handed it to her. Prince Dean sat down at a nearby table with a heavy sigh and the tavern owner scurried over with some ale. Right behind him, his wife brought out meat and bread and fruit. Charlie slipped his glove on over her own hand and was displeased with how much bigger it was than her own, but it would do in a pinch.

She took Edgar from Adam, walked him over to Sam, showed Sam how to hold the man, and began to beat him. 

The Prince’s glove was overlaid with metal bits that broke through Edgar’s skin easily and within moments, he was bleeding profusely. He sagged in Sam’s arms. 

Charlie reached for Kevin’s knife and he handed it over. With Edgar half unconscious, head lolling in Sam’s arms, Charlie cut Edgar’s clothes from him and tossed them to Crowley who threw them in the fire. 

Sam threw him to the ground. 

“My way or your way, gentlemen.” She said with a slow grin. “I could do this all day.” 

The men stripped. Crowley burned their clothing. The guards tied them and gagged them in the stables behind the tavern. 

Ash and Garth returned with Hael and threw her at Dean’s feet. She stood and lunged for him but for the second time that day, Charlie saved him. She caught the girl around the waist and slipped an arm around her neck until she was limp and unconscious in her arms. 

“Tie her up and gag her.” Charlie said. She was tired now, the fire was making the room too hot and she was hungry. “She is the reason you have been ambushed.” 

“Who is she?” Sam asked. 

“Castiel’s stepsister.” The Prince said. “She’s been trailing us and the traitors are getting word to her about our next move and she is helping to plan the ambushes.” 

Charlie sat, pulled out the ring, and pressed it into Dean’s hand. “I recognize the girl from Roman’s army. She was a bed slave to-” Charlie shrugged. “The highest bidder of the night.” 

Sam and Adam looked away.

“This is mother’s.” Dean whispered. 

“She asked me to tell you something. To prove that they sent me and not-” She glanced down at Hael.

Dean’s eyes were on her. “They?” He asked. 

“Her and Castiel.” Charlie said. 

“What is it?” Dean whispered. 

“In this life and the next, have faith, my love.” Charlie said. 

Dean’s shoulders slumped and Sam and Adam both let out breaths. The guards around them slumped over in relief. 

“They are alive? Well?” Dean asked. 

“The Queen and the princess are unharmed. The princess’ ladies are all untouched.” Charlie said. 

“Castiel?” Dean asked. 

“He is- he is worse for wear but he lives and he plans and he sent me here to you.” Charlie said and reached for Dean’s hand. He gripped hers in his fingers.

“Tell me.” He demanded. 

Charlie began speaking.    


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel was glad that the day was cool. The sweat ran down his back and his hair was damp with it, but he didn’t pause in his work and neither did the men and women on either side of them. They worked ceaselessly, digging trenches and filling them with oil. The guards and soldiers worked on drills over and over, Michael and Gabriel shouting orders at them. Castiel could hear the clash of their swords. 

Inside the keep, Mary and Jo supervised as the sand was gathered and heated in large tubs over fires. More arrows were being made, swords were being sharpened, and the children were getting lessons on close hand combat from Bobby, just in case. 

“Castiel!” Gadreel called. Cas looked up to see him galloping towards Castiel and the others pulled away. 

“What is it?” Cas asked. 

Gadreel gestured. “It looks as though we have less time than we thought.” 

Cas nodded. He had figured they would do this. “How much?” He asked. 

“Less than half a day.” Gadreel paused. “Maybe just hours.” 

Cas nodded and looked to the keep. “Inform Michael and Gabriel. Pull everyone inside. Get everyone in position.” 

Gadreel’s horse reared and he nodded, “Sir.” He said and left. 

Castiel turned to the others that had heard him. “Finish as quickly as you can, then return to the keep.”

With all the people from the surrounding villages helping, it did not take long to finish the last trench. A man ordered the children inside and he and another man and woman took over scattering the hay. 

Castiel was gathering the last of the children from the clearing in front of the keep. A toddler and her older sister had wandered too close to the forest and he was carrying them back, both in his arms, when Gabriel and Michael rode up to him. 

“Sir, a group approaches.” Michael said. 

Castiel nodded and handed the girl to Gabriel and held out his arm for Michael to help him and the toddler up into the saddle. Castiel held tight to Michael with one arm and the toddler with another, effectively sandwiching her between the two of their bodies. She put her head on his shoulder and Michael urged his horse forward. 

The first sign that they received was an arrow going just past their heads. When Castiel looked up, he saw Lisa and Hannah aiming down at them. Castiel turned and there was a group of ten heading straight for them. 

“Faster!” Castiel ordered Michael. Michael looked over his shoulder and Castiel felt his heels kick into the horse. 

There was another arrow and the unmistakable sound of a horse falling. 

“Stop shooting!” A man yelled. 

“Take off your hood!” A woman replied. “It’s us! It’s the Prince! Do not kill him!”

_ Charlie _ .

“Wait!” Castiel said and yanked on Michael’s tunic. 

Michael, in turn, yanked on the reins. 

Castiel was off the horse, the toddler in his arms and running to the group before he could think about his actions. 

Dean was off his own horse and stumbling, running to Castiel. 

The relief that swept through Cas when Dean reached him was physical. His legs wouldn’t hold him up and he and Dean fell to their knees, their arms wrapped around each other. 

“Are you ok? Are you ok?” Dean kept asking. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m ok. You’re  _ here _ . How did you get here so fast?” Castiel asked as Dean kissed his face, his lips, the top of the toddler’s head. 

“We were already on our way here, there were spies in the camp, Charlie- Charlie  _ saved _ me.  _ Us _ . She saved us- who is this?” Dean asked, hefting the child in his arms. 

Castiel blinked. “I don’t know. Her and her sister wandered away, they were too far from the rest of us and-” Castiel shrugged. 

“Your Highness.” Ash said and looked up. There was a flock of birds flying over them and smoke could be seen. 

“Cas come on.” Dean said and handed the child back to Cas and then took her as Cas pulled himself up on Impala. They rode for the gates and as Dean was the last one through he shouted orders for the gates to be drawn. 

“Samandriel, battlements. See if Jo needs anything.” Dean stepped from the saddle with the child in one arm still. “Ash, Garth, find Bobby, see if he needs help. Sam, Adam, to mother. Kevin go with Sam. Abner, go with Gadreel. Charlie, with Jo.” Dean snapped and held his free hand out for Castiel to take so he could also return to the ground. Jesse ran to Impala and took her reins, got a rough kiss on his head from Dean, and left once more, Knight stepping lightly beside him.  

Everyone turned and scattered and Dean turned to Castiel. He was breathing hard from the ride and he was dirty and he was clearly tired and probably starving for a decent meal. The impatience and anger poured off of him in such waves that everyone but Castiel was giving him wide breadth but Castiel just looked at him fondly. 

“You would be far more intimidating were it not for the child clinging to you.” Castiel informed him. 

“I’m intimidating.” Dean protested and held the child closer. 

“Yes, Your Highness, you are.” Castiel murmured and stepped closer to Dean and pulled the girl from his arms. She was a calm thing, patting Dean’s cheeks before she let herself be pulled back into Castiel’s arms. Dean watched her go with a wistful look. It was there and gone before anyone could notice, unless they were as close as Castiel. 

“Think of children after you have saved your kingdom.” Castiel whispered and watched Dean’s eyes bounce between the girl and Cas. 

Dean blinked and looked to Castiel. “I-” 

“ _ Dean! _ ” Jo screamed and ran for him from the stairs just behind them. Mary was right behind her and if Dean were a weaker man, he would have tumbled under their hugs. As it was, he stumbled before managing to return their hugs. 

“You’re safe.” Jo said between her tears and hiccups. 

“Of course I am.” Dean said and snorted. “I’m the Crown Prince.” 

“That means nothing.” Mary scolded. “Death comes to us all.” 

“Not me. Not yesterday, not today and certainly not until I have my fill of my family.” Dean said and caught Castiel’s eye.

Gabriel and Michael approached their group and Dean looked to them and Castiel. A young maid came and took the girl from Cas and she patted his cheeks just like she did to Dean before she was swept away to join the other children in the keep. 

“Dean, this Gabriel. He has been in charge since my father left this to him.” Dean said and Gabriel bowed. 

“I hope His Highness finds everything to his liking.” 

Dean waited until Gabriel straightened and put a hand to his shoulder. “You kept my family alive. That is more to my liking than I can express.” 

“And Michael.” Cas said. “Michael-” Cas stopped and looked to Michael and realized that he knew nothing of the man. “I don’t know.” Cas said. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed at Michael and Michael bowed. “I was Captain under General Novak. His last order was for me to come here and protect this keep with Gabriel until his son was old enough to take charge.” 

Castiel felt a small piece of him break. He looked away and at a stone wall next to Jo. She shuffled over to him and took his hand, squeezed his fingers. 

“Then I thank you for your service.” Dean said softly. “But we have work yet to do.” 

“Only waiting your orders, sir.” Gabriel said. 

“Tell me what we have so far.” Dean said and tipped his head to the hall. Mary, Jo, Castiel, Gabriel, and Michael followed him inside and Mary showed him where they had the maps spread out. Dean made a few adjustments for the placement of his and his brother’s divisions of men and Roman’s army before nodding.

“How long until their men reach us?” Dean asked. 

“Gadreel told me hours.” Castiel said. 

“Before the end of the day, surely.” Michael added. 

“Will it be the whole of the forces or merely the advance?” Dean asked. 

“From what the scouts tell us, it is the advance.” Gabriel said and tapped the map to the northwest of the keep. “Roman’s forces come from here, around your divisions. We believe they have divided their forces to move more quickly through the mountains and villages but they are wagering a dangerous bet.” 

“The Morningstar army moves from here.” Michael said and moved aside when a servant came with stew and fruit and bread. Another left a jug of wine and water, another of mulled wine. More and more food was piled around Dean and he absently began to eat as he listened to Michael. “He is coming from the southeast.” 

“Why do you say that?” Dean asked and Michael looked at him, confused, until Dean looked to Gabriel. 

“Sir?” Gabriel asked. 

Jo whispered something to a servant who nodded and ducked away. Castiel stepped up behind Dean and worked his cloak off his shoulders and another servant waited for Castiel to hand it off to him. 

“Why do you say it’s a dangerous bet?” Dean asked Gabriel. 

“Because your forces are going to sandwich his much smaller army between this keep and them.” Gabriel said. 

“That’s not dangerous.” Dean said and held his arm out as Cas unlaced his leather forearm guard and handed it off to the servant behind him. “That’s idiotic.” Castiel unlaced the other one and then started on the breastplate that Dean wore constantly. 

“Ready a bath and clean clothes.” Castiel told her and she nodded and left. 

Sam joined them while Dean was still studying the map and listened to Dean’s explanation of what was going on. A servant brought a bowl of steaming water and Mary unwrapped Sam’s hand and began to clean it. 

Sam studied the map and shook his head. “It makes no sense.” He finally concluded. “Someone with even half the knowledge that Roman has of war-” Sam stopped himself and he looked over to his mother who was wiping the dried blood from his hand. 

“Crowley.” Dean whispered and looked around. “ _ Crowley! _ ” He roared and people spread out, looking for the man the Dean was calling for. 

“Who is-” Castiel asked but Dean was already striding away. 

Mary looked despondent when Dean met a man across the hall. He was neatly dressed and looked to be well rested. 

“Dean was captured. Long time ago. He was not yet twenty.” Adam murmured to Castiel. Cas hadn’t even noticed him join their group. “I was still a child, both Jo and I.” 

“I was fifteen.” Sam said and crossed his arms over his chest. “Father was dead, mother was-” Sam looked over to Mary.

“I was broken. The General of the Morningstar army, Lucifer, was the one to capture him. They said that unless I gave up the throne, then Dean would be sent back to us in pieces.” Mary said. 

“But Sam was able to lead forces inside the enemy’s camp and brought Dean home.” Gadreel said. “It was Sam, me, Abner, Victor, Benny, and Ash. We planted explosives, set them off systematically, caused chaos, brought Dean back after three months of imprisonment.” 

“We weren’t even sure that it was Dean at first.” Sam said and watched Dean and Crowley confer across the hall. “His face was swollen, he didn’t speak, he had been sliced and cut into over and over. Were it not for his tattoo-” Sam tapped his collarbone where he had the same tattoo as Dean, Jo, and Adam. “I probably would have left him. He was my brother and I couldn’t recognize him.” 

“We were able to keep the army at bay for a month.” Gadreel said. “But the men started to lose hope. The Crown Prince was dead for all they knew and the throne was going to go to Lucifer.” 

“Until one day, I was called to the dungeons.” Sam said. “Dean was there, with my mother’s cousin, Christian, tied to a chair.” Sam cleared his throat and paused. “I thought Dean had killed him. But Christian was alive, though barely. In the corner of the room was Crowley,” Sam nodded to the man that was speaking to Dean, “And he had paper on his knee and he was writing. The room was soaked in blood. There were knives, hammers, pliers, salt,-” His eyes went distant for a moment. “Crowley was taking notes of how Dean tortured Christian.”  

“The man that we saw in that dungeon with pieces of Christian scattered about was not the Crown Prince. That man that stood with a knife in his hand was cruel, ruthless, and cold. He cut the truth from Christian and then took his tongue.” Gadreel said. 

“Christian was on duty the night that Dean was taken. When we realized that Dean was gone, Christian was tied and knocked out. Made to look like he had been ambushed.” Adam said. 

“He sold Dean for land and titles promised to him by Lucifer.” Mary said. 

“Dean taught Crowley everything he knew about  _ carving _ the truth from a person. What he did to Christian was the first and the last time that he took up that particular knife.” Sam said. 

“But now, when the truth is required-” Mary waved her hand at Crowley. 

“I see.” Castiel said faintly. “Why does he ask for him now?” 

“He probably thinks that Roman and Lucifer have some trick up their sleeve. Crowley is going to suss out anymore spies we have here and if there is, then-” Jo shook her head. “I pity their souls.”

“Crowley is an excellent student.” Gadreel murmured. “And he learned quickly from our prince.” 

Crowley left Dean’s side and Dean turned back to the table. He met all of their eyes but Castiel was the only one to go to his side. 

“Come. You need clean clothes and a bath.” Castiel said softly and took Dean’s arm. 

In Castiel’s room, there was already clean clothes on the bed and the servant was just done repairing his leather brigandine and hanging it neatly. He bowed and left the room, closing the door after him. 

Unlike the Winchester castle, there was no separate room for bathing here. Dean did not say a word, only began to pull his tunic and trousers off and then stepping into the bath. He ducked his head under the water and Castiel went to him, sat down on the wide lip of the tub and used the soap in his hand to wash away the grime in Dean’s hair and on his shoulders. 

“Are you looking for the words to tell me to not use Crowley?” Dean asked suddenly. 

“No.” Castiel said. “I thought you wanted silence.” 

Dean did not reply. Castiel continued washing him, using a small cloth to scrub at patches of dirt on his neck. “My mother and siblings wish I do not use him as I do.” Dean said quietly. He kept his eyes on the water in front of him. It was turning a murky gray from the dirt and soap. 

“What are your thoughts on the matter?” Castiel asked and ran the soap through Dean’s hair and began to scrub. 

“Crowley-” Dean sighed. “I do not wish to use his talents in this manner. But war was not made for gentle people. I was never given the chance to be that and if there is a single lesson that my father taught me, it was that no one will take this kingdom from us.”

Castiel didn’t reply but his eyes couldn’t help but find a pattern on the scars of Dean’s back. How each scar corresponded to another, making some kind of design that Castiel could not understand. 

“They told me of your time with the Morningstar army.” Castiel said. 

Dean stilled under his hands. 

“Perhaps not everything, but they told me you captured. Tortured. That Sam found you and brought you back.” Castiel said. 

“I have not spoken of that time to them or anyone.” Dean replied stiffly.

“Nor should you, should you not desire to.” Castiel said. He paused and poured water over Dean’s head, running his hand through his hair to rid the soap there. “When you first met me, I was broken. Torn at the very core of who I was. I did not think that I deserved much of anything, if anything at all.” Castiel paused and Dean raised his hand to Castiel’s on his shoulder. “But you have taught me that all I knew was wrong and that to one man, I am worth so much that he would hide me away and fight for my life and his kingdom as though they were one and the same.” Castiel dropped to his knees on the other side of the tub and looked at Dean. He took his hand away and put it over Dean’s heart. “A man such as that, I will never think less of. Never. A man such as that carries my soul with him and protects it as its own.” 

Dean finally looked at him. He looked younger than he ever had before. “They-” He started and swallowed. “They said that if I were to do to a fellow prisoner what had been done to me, that they would stop. That they would only hold me prisoner until an exchange or my death.” Dean shook his head. “Every day, Lucifer would come to me with that offer.” He blinked and there were tears on his face. “Until one day-” His voice broke. 

“Dean.” Castiel whispered. 

“No, let me finish.” Dean whispered. “You should know, before we are wed.” He cleared his throat and looked away for a brief second. “Until one day they brought to me a man and a boy. They threw them at my feet and laughed. They laughed and they laughed.” Dean’s voice broke. “When I dream, I can still hear them.” He paused and curled his hand around the edge of the tub. “Lucifer came in and said that he would force my hand and that the golden boy would be tarnished. He gave me a choice. He said-” Dean clenched his jaw. “He said to torture the man or the boy.” 

Castiel opened his mouth, but there were no words to say. 

“But whoever I chose to live- whoever I chose not to kill-” Dean closed his eyes. “Would be given over to the soldiers to  _ use _ .” 

Castiel could feel the bile at the back of his mouth. Of all the things that had been done to his body, at least he had been spared this. 

“But the other, the one who would be given to the soldiers, would remain untouched for as long as I tortured the one I chose.” Dean went on. 

Castiel closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the side of the tub.

“I kept that man alive for three weeks.” Dean whispered. “Before Sam-” Castiel couldn’t look up but he waited for Dean’s words. “Before Sam took me away, I killed the man, begged for forgiveness. Do you know what he said to me?” Dean asked. 

Castiel finally looked at him. 

“He asked that I take the boy, to raise him.” Dean was crying freely now. “I don’t know how Samandriel ever forgave me.” 

Castiel had no words, nothing to soothe Dean with. He pulled him out of the tub, dried him, dressed him and sat next to him on the bed. 

“There was no right choice.” Castiel said. “Even a boy could see that.” 

Cas made Dean lay down to rest before the army arrived, even if it was just for a short time. 

But he slept through the night as did Cas. 

No army attacked, no spies were found in their midst. 


	20. Chapter 20

Castiel woke alone and dressed quickly. When he opened the door, Hannah and Lisa pushed him back in the room and began to undress him and then redress him in the finest things he had so far worn. 

“What are you doing?” Castiel huffed when Hannah pulled a tunic over his head. 

“Word was sent early this morning.” Lisa said. “A messenger from Roman and Lucifer. They wish to speak to the Prince under a temporary white flag.”

Castiel raised his arms when they wrapped a belt around his waist and strapped a sword to him. “That’s useless.” He informed them. They looked to each other and it was the knowing look women get when they were barely tolerating a man in their midst. “What did the Prince say?” Castiel asked. 

“We know it’s useless but you are not there to fight, you are there to look pretty.” Lisa huffed. “Which is part of our job.” 

“The Prince agreed to hear what they had to say but nothing further.” Hannah informed him. “Where does the Prince keep his crowns?” 

“In the armoire.” Castiel said and pointed to the corner. Dean had two of them in his reach; the one he wore into battle and the other that was his ceremonial one. The crown he wore into battle was simpler than his ceremonial crown and that was the one that Hannah place on his head.

Castiel immediately snatched it off. “Are you  _ mad _ ?” He hissed. 

“It’s the only spare crown the Prince has and these are his orders.” Lisa snapped and took the crown from Castiel’s hand and placed it on his head. She slapped his hand away when he tried to take it off. “You will deal with Dean if you do not show up as he requested and I will tell you, I grew up with that man and I have  _ never _ seen him in a mood such as this.” 

Castiel finally relented. He took one last look at himself in the polished mirror in the corner and frowned at his reflection. He barely recognized himself. Lisa had given him black riding pants and matching boots, the tunic also black but accented with silver and blue thread at the chest and sleeves. His cloak was blue and black and long, streaming past him to the floor. He looked… regal, as though he knew what he was doing. Hannah took the pillow that the ceremonial crown sat and when she opened the door, Benny and Victor were there to escort them all to great hall. 

Benny whistled when he saw Castiel. “The crown suits you.” He said. 

“It’s strange.” Castiel admitted. 

Victor eyed it. “It’s strange to see it on you.” He added. Then he shrugged. “You’ll get your own when we return home.” 

“I should suggest blue instead of green jewels.” Hannah said, glancing at Castiel. It was gold and was not as large as the ceremonial one she held. The one that sat on Castiel’s head was far simpler, a circle adorned with green jewels but without the four rising points on Dean’s, each meant symbolize a Winchester heir. The gold shone in Castiel’s hair, but the larger crown looked like it was meant to always be worn by Dean. 

When Castiel entered the hall, he was surprised to see the benches that were normally around the tables lined up against the wall. There was a dais in the middle of the room with six or seven people working on chairs that sat on the dais. Mary and Jo were nowhere in sight but Dean, Sam, and Adam were in deep conversation with Michael and Gabriel.

Castiel took the crown from Hannah and made to the group. Adam looked up first and blinked when he saw Castiel. Sam stopped mid-sentence and Gabriel whacked Michael in the chest with the back of his hand. Michael looked up and his eyes widened and Dean finally turned. 

Castiel thought he was imagining it, but silence fell throughout the hall. 

Dean looked every bit the dashing warrior prince that he was. The black leather brigandine was clean and emphasized his broad shoulders. The green cloak that was fastened by a rearing lion fell over his back and to the floor like it was an art piece, not something functional a person would wear to keep warm. His sword was shining and hung off his hip and when Castiel approached him with his crown, his hands shook as he took it off the pillow and placed it on his head.

“You tempt me.” Dean muttered. 

“As do you.” Castiel whispered.

Sam cleared his throat. 

It was then Castiel noticed that they were all dressed in the same manner, if different colors. Sam wore his brigandine with accents of red and Adam’s in silver. When Mary and Jo came through the doors, Mary wore a beautiful dress of red and gold and Jo wore one of green and silver. Jessica followed in a dress of pale purple. 

“Well.” Dean said softly. “Now that we are all here, we can start.” The personal escort along with Michael and Gabriel gathered close. “Lucifer wishes to negotiate.” Dean’s eyes flicked to the doors. “I will hear what he has to say and if it is reasonable, than there will be no war. If it is not, if there are demands made, if Roman or Lucifer demand anything from Jo, we will still attack. Roman is in a place of weakness because our forces could crush him without a second thought.” 

“Then why even risk it?” Michael asked. 

“Because His Highness would prefer not to risk a single life.” Adam snapped. 

“Soldiers were born for such things.” Michael countered, his tone icy. He was spoiling for a fight, Castiel realized. 

“Enough.” Dean ordered and both Michael and Adam closed their mouths. He turned to Michael. “My brother is right. I do not wish for another to die at the Morningstar’s hands. And although we are assured a victory through our numbers alone,” Dean pushed aside half of the forces that marked the Winchester army, “We would suffer great losses at their hands. If there is another way, we will choose that path.” Dean looked at the half of his army he knocked over and shook his head. “I will not send men to their deaths if I do not have to.”

“They know what a their job entails-” Michael argued and Gabriel met Castiel’s eyes. There was a show of concern in Gabriel’s eyes. “They know that there might be a loss of life.” 

“You have lost men before, have you not, Michael?” Dean asked in a low voice that had Mary pulling Adam back and Sam inching away from his side. Only Castiel didn’t move away. 

“We all have.” Michael said. 

“Multiply that by  _ thousands _ .” Dean said and leaned across the table. “Sons, husbands, brothers, fathers- gone. And for what?” 

“Victory.” Michael said. 

“That’s not good enough.” Dean said. He slammed his open palm on the table and even Michael startled back. “ _ That’s not good enough _ .” He exploded. “When it’s all said and done, when we have won your way, it will not be you on the throne explaining to the orphan boy that his father died for victory and your sorrow will not fill his empty belly.” He picked up the wooden pieces from the map and threw them at Michael. “There’s your lives to throw away.” Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and he drew a deep breath. “Get him from my sight.” Dean whispered. 

Gabriel took Michael from the hall. 

There was a moment of silence and then Dean looked up. He sighed and shook his head. “Mother, you, Jo, Jessica, Adam, and Castiel will be seated here.” He pointed to the chairs just off the dais. “Since Castiel and I are not wed, Sam will sit with me.” He tipped his head and glanced to Cas. Cas nodded. He understood that until they were wed, these kinds of decisions would be made with Sam’s consultation. 

In all honesty, even after the marriage, Cas hoped that they would still be made with Sam since he knew nothing of ruling and governance. 

A servant came in and whispered to Benny. 

“Sire.” He called out. Dean turned. “They approach.” 

Dean nodded. “Sam.” He said and Sam kissed Jessica before going to sit next to Dean. Adam sat and Mary next to him. Castiel sat next to her and Jo next to him and Jessica last. She leaned forward and whispered to Castiel, “Your crown suits you.” And winked. 

Castiel shared her smile. “As does yours, my Lady.” He murmured. Her crown was a simple circlet but shone brightly on her head. He turned to Dean and Sam who were arranging their cloaks so that they might sit more comfortably and then turned to each other, whispering a conversation. The personal escort arranged themselves around the whole group and stood at attention, all their eyes on the closed doors. Their armor shone and their weapons looked bright. 

Dean and Sam paid no attention to any of them, having a conversation between themselves like they were the only two in the room. Dean muttered something to Sam and Sam shook his head and chuckled. 

Cas leaned over to Mary. “You make beautiful children.” He whispered. 

She sighed and patted his leg. “I do, don’t I?”

The wait seemed eternal until the doors opened and all eyes were on the men who entered. The man cloaked in deep purple was handsome, in a staid, average way. There seemed to be so little character there that had Castiel passed him in a hall or a village he would have forgotten him straightaway. 

The Morningstar general was a different matter entirely. His blonde hair was a mess and his eyes twinkled as though the thought of war was a thrilling matter. He was  _ grinning _ .

When his eyes landed on Castiel, Castiel had to fight the urge to squirm in his seat. Surely he wasn’t the only one who thought the man mad. 

Sam was still speaking quietly to Dean and their words did not carry beyond the two of them. Dean smirked at something that Sam said and nodded. 

The rest of the hall was silent. 

Jo and Castiel exchanged a look and the amusement was clear on her face even if she was able to suppress her smile.

The silence continued for a moment longer and Roman looked to Lucifer. 

Lucifer cleared his throat. 

Dean held up a finger and Sam continued on. 

It was another moment before Sam concluded whatever it was he was saying and Dean laughed and Sam smiled. 

Finally, they turned to Roman and Lucifer. 

Castiel took a moment to admire the brothers. While Jo and Adam and Mary kept themselves sitting up straight and looking attentive, Dean’s sprawl was lazy and arrogant. One leg was stretched out in front of him while the other was propped up. His arms were on the the armrests loose and easy, as though he were greeting old friends and companions instead of the man who tortured him for weeks on end and the man that was threatening to to kidnap and rape his only sister. 

Sam looked down at them from their raised position as though he were looking at particularly amusing, if slow, children. He had a small smirk on his mouth but his eyes were narrowed at the two of them in front him and Dean. His posture was much the same as Dean’s: cocky, arrogant, because even if he was second to the throne, he was still the one looking down on the men from high. The look on his face was telling. Sam was smarter than both men and he knew it and he wanted the other two to know it as well. 

“Your Highness.” Roman said and bowed his head. 

Lucifer murmured something similar and bowed his head as well. 

“Hm.” Dean said, neither offering a greeting or addressing them by their titles. For Dean, a man known to be kind to those that were supposedly of a lower station than himself, this was the worst kind of insult. He cleared his throat. “What is it you want?” 

“We desire a private audience with Your Highness.” Roman said. 

“No.” Sam said flatly. 

Lucifer’s eyes flickered over to Sam before settling on Dean once more. 

“I believe that I was addressing His Majesty.” Roman said and there was an undercurrent of anger in his words. 

Sam leaned back in his chair and smiled broadly. “I believe I don’t care.” 

“If this is how guests are treated in your court, I will gladly take it from you.” Roman said flatly. 

The escort around Sam and Dean shifted but Dean raised a hand and the men stilled.

“Surely you know that your forces, both of them, will be ground beneath my heel.” Dean said.

“We also know of your particular weakness for your men, for your country.” Lucifer said and his eyes flickered over to Castiel. 

“Is there a reason you keep looking to my family?” Sam demanded. 

“I am looking for my own.” Lucifer said and turned back with a tragic sigh. “General Novak took my only brother from me. You might know him. Michael.” 

No one moved. 

“So you do.” Lucifer surmised. “I won’t bother to ask him if he lives. The Prince and his pet are known throughout the country.” 

Dean didn’t reply but Castiel understood suddenly why Michael was so desperate to go to war against Lucifer. There was a history there that no one seemed to know. 

“I am done with your games. Tell me what you wanted to say so that I can send you away.” Dean said and looked away. “Both of you sicken me.” 

“And miss the introduction of your family?” Lucifer asked, feigning hurt. 

“Oh but we all know the royal family.” Roman said and a gentle smile spread on his face. “But the others-” 

“Are none of your concern.” Sam snapped. 

Dean put a hand on Sam’s arm. Sam sat back in his chair. 

“Such a romantic story. The Crown Prince of the country picking up a commoner, taking him in, nursing him back to health-” Roman murmured, his eyes on Castiel. 

“None but the best bards of our time could think of such a story.” Lucifer declared. He made a step in Castiel’s direction and Benny was there before Castiel could blink. 

Lucifer kept his eyes on Castiel. “Amazing. A common man raised to such a standing in such a short time.” 

“You will address me by title.” Castiel said. “Marquess of Lawrence, defender of the southern border, son of General Novak, promised to the future king.” He paused and looked down at Lucifer. “I will give you the luxury of choosing one.”  

“Is that so?” Roman asked. 

Castiel didn’t bother to reply. 

“Nonetheless,” Lucifer plowed on, “A man who has never been to court, who knows nothing of governing, who hid away all his life to escape his responsibilities until he was forced to face them, was able to trap the Prince? Tell me, how well do you suck cock?” 

There was a ripple of unease throughout the people gathered and Samandriel drew his sword. Jo stopped him with a softly spoken word but he did not put his weapon away. 

“Do you not speak?” Lucifer demanded. 

Castiel held his eyes and did not look away. Such things were not uncommon for Castiel to hear, flung from the mouth of his supposed loved ones.         

“Have you nothing to say,  _ whore _ ?” 

“Let us speak of whores, if that is your wish.” Castiel said and his bored voice echoed through the hall. “There are rumors that you do not call upon any because there is no price high enough for a person to touch your deformed member.” Castiel looked down at Lucifer and leaned forward. Lucifer’s face flushed. “That there is so little to work with, that even paying a woman is a waste of her time. The rumors say that you haven’t pleased a single person in your life. That you are…  _ unable _ to.” Castiel paused and smiled. “Perhaps you should address your own problems before you accuse others of having what you are simply unable to take. Do that and then you may address me.” Castiel said and kept his eyes on Lucifer. “Until then, I have no time for someone so simple as yourself.”

“When you are mine-” 

“I won’t be.” Castiel said flatly. 

“-you will not find me so  _ simple _ .” 

Castiel turned his head to Jessica and yawned. “Oh, forgive me, Lady.” He said. “These things are so tedious.” 

“And  _ boring _ .” Jessica called out. 

“We have come with an offer.” Roman said and Lucifer kept his eyes on Jessica and Castiel. Jessica shuddered and Castiel offered her his hand. She took it and turned her face into his shoulder. Lucifer sneered. 

“What is it?” Dean asked, sounding tired of this circus in front of him. 

“Single combat.” Roman said. 

Castiel turned to Dean and Dean leaned forward, finally interested in something. “Go on.” Dean urged. 

“Winner takes all, loser’s army and forces and-” Roman looked over to Jo, “Spoils are handed over.” 

“And who will be the combatants?” Mary demanded and Roman looked to her for the first time. If Castiel read his face correctly, Jo wasn’t the only one he wanted to get his hands on.  

“Naturally I would not expect the Crown Prince to fight, just like I assume he would show me the same respect.” 

Castiel and Adam snorted. 

“I would ask for his second, as Lucifer will stand in for me.” Roman finished. 

Dean looked from one to the other. “Leave. I will send word.” 

Dean stood, along with the rest of the room and went to Castiel’s side. He took his hand and led him out of the room. Sam and Jessica were right behind them with Adam escorting his mother and his sister. The escort followed them and closed the doors behind them. 

“Can I kill them?” Sam whispered from behind Dean. 

“Not yet.” Dean murmured back. 

***

“I think that it's the best option we have for us.” Mary said quietly. She sat in Dean and Castiel’s room and her eyes were on the fire in the corner of the room. “What do you know of what kind of fighter he is?”

“I don’t.” Dean muttered as he paced the length of the room. He didn’t want to send Sam in his stead. As king,  _ future _ king, this should fall to his shoulders. A king should rule like a personal responsibility, not something to be shrugged off to his younger brother when he didn’t like what he saw. 

Unless it involved the law and archaic governing. Then Dean would shrug that off to Sam any chance he got. 

“Where is Michael?” Adam asked. “They are brothers. If anyone would know, it would be him.”

Dean looked to Gabriel who stood and left the room. He stopped in front of the fireplace and looked down at the embers. In all things, Sam had been at his side and his second; for the throne, for their father’s misguided parenting, for his opinion, for his friendship. Everyone in the country knew that it would be Sam who would be out in the field fighting Lucifer. 

“Sam can’t do it.” Adam said suddenly, almost shouting. 

Everyone in the room flinched and then looked to him. 

“What are you saying? Are you out of your mind? Of course I can do it. I have to. It’s my duty.” Sam argued. 

“No.” Adam said, “It’s not. Or it’s not just  _ your  _ duty.” He huffed and clenched his hands. He stood up and went to Dean. “Choose me. Name me your second instead.” 

Adam faced Dean head on, and looked him straight in the eye. It was a joke among the brothers that though Dean was the oldest and the heir, he was shorter than the other two. Though Adam was barely taller than him, the difference between Sam and Dean was noticeable. 

“Why?” Dean asked. 

“Because- because Sam is irreplaceable in your court.” Adam said and looked down at his hands. “He knows all the laws, old and new. He negotiates on your behalf. His knowledge cannot be replicated. He has studied all his life to be at your side when you take the throne.” Adam let out a long, shuddery breath. “He is to be a father.” He added softly. 

Dean put a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “Your life is worth no less. You are just as as valued.” 

“No, Dean.” Sam stood and went to them. “He is too young, too inexperienced. I can do this and beat Lucifer.”

“I will not lose this fight, not for us, not for the kingdom. I am better than the guard, the best since  _ you _ , Dean, Bobby tells me all the time.” Adam argued fiercely. There were tears shining in his eyes. “Sam has lost to me over and over. He was not meant for battle, he was meant for books, for a family.” 

Dean looked from one brother to the other and wanted to tear his eyes from his head. They were both clinging to this thing called duty and honor and it made Dean want to get on Impala with Castiel and ride away from this madness. It had two brothers fighting to who would go to their deaths. 

“Dean, he is a  _ child _ .” Sam hissed. “He does not understand what he asks.” 

“I do know.” Adam insisted. “I know that I could go out there and lose my life at his hands but-” 

“But what?” Jo asked, joining them now. 

“But I would have died with honor. My life for yours,” Adam looked to Dean, “And for Sam’s. And for his child.” The tears spilled over and Dean reached out and roughly wiped his face away. Adam only smiled at the gesture. “Is there a more honorable way to go than for my family?” 

“No-” Sam growled. “Do not take this from me, this is for me, this is my job, I am written as his second.” 

“What is written can be erased.” Dean said softly. 

Adam looked up at Dean and Sam turned a betrayed look to him. Jo wrapped her arms around Adam and he returned the gesture. 

“Dean, you cannot consider this. It is madness, suicide!” Sam shouted. 

“You have asked the impossible.” Dean said. “To choose between one brother or the other. You have asked me to kill one of you.” He let out a breath. “I must think as a king and not a brother. I must consider what is best.” 

“This is not-” Sam said. 

“It is. They will declare war if they lose. You know it as well as I. Should you fall, and I, there will be Adam, but Adam will be the last to protect Jo. And your family. And mother. That way is too easy to challenge the throne. Should Adam fall, there will still be you and I left.” Dean’s voice broke. He was not able to think so coldly. He still remembered Adam taking his first steps, the gap toothed smile of the little boy who grew to be such a brave man. “It must be Adam.” Dean whispered and pulled Jo and Adam into a hug. 

Behind their small group, Dean saw Mary turn away and into Castiel’s arms. He wrapped his arms around her and Dean saw that he was not the only one crying. 

After a moment, Sam muttered, “Damn you both.” Before Jo pulled him into their hug. 

“I will give you a day to rest and ready yourself.” Dean said. “I will send word that you are to fight the day after tomorrow.” 

Adam nodded. 

“Go.” Dean said to everyone. Jessica went to Mary and they left first, followed by the rest of the royal family. The escort followed but Dean stopped Bobby before he could leave. “A moment, Bobby.” Dean murmured. 

Bobby stopped and looked from Cas to Dean. Dean waited until the door closed behind the last of them, leaving just Castiel, Bobby, and Dean in the room. 

Bobby let out a sigh. “That was a hell of a choice, son.” 

Dean nodded. He leaned against the wall and after a moment, he slid down it and Castiel got a glimpse of the boy who went to war with Lucifer, the one who was tortured, who almost died for something he thought was greater than himself. 

“Bobby.” Dean whispered. 

Bobby looked down at Dean and Castiel wondered how close they were, how much of Dean’s childhood he had seen, of Sam’s, of Adam’s, of Jo’s. If it tore at him like it tore at their mother how these children were the first in line to offer their hearts and their minds and their lives to the country that depended on them. How they did it thoughtlessly, instinctively, selflessly. 

“What is it, Dean?” Bobby asked. 

“Between Sam and Adam-” Dean started. 

“There was no right choice.” Bobby asked. 

“Does Adam stand a chance?” Dean asked, looking down at his hands. 

“No.” Bobby said unflinchingly. “But neither did Sam.” 

Dean looked up and Castiel had never before witnessed such heartbreak in a person’s eyes. 

“What do I do?” Dean asked. 

Bobby had no answer.

***

Dean sent word and then locked the door behind Victor. He went to the bed and began to unlace Castiel’s shirt, first at the collar and then the wrists. He pulled it off and then unlaced his own. 

Dean refused to let Castiel help as he undressed both of them. Once they were both naked, Dean pulled the blankets over both of them and pressed in close to Castiel. “I wish that I were born anyone but who I was.” Dean murmured. He kissed Castiel and pulled him close. Though they were naked and Dean had pulled out their favorite glass vial, there seemed to be no rush. “I wish that you and I had met at the market and we built a house together and I made things with my hands and we had coffee together in the mornings. I wish that this war had never come upon us and I wish that things like this just- were not.” 

Castiel curled in close to Dean. “If only life were so simple.” He admitted. 

“But…” Dean said. 

Castiel sighed and kissed Dean’s jaw. “But it is not what we have. And we should not dislike what we do have because at least we have one another.” 

Dean rolled over and nudged Castiel’s thighs apart and laid down on top of him. He listened to Castiel’s heart beat for a few moments and felt his touch over the scars that littered his body. “Marriage usually doesn’t start in such ways, I’m told.”

“What, you mean other people don’t murder their stepmothers with the aid of the Crown Prince?” Castiel asked. He hummed and ran his hands through Dean’s hair. “How strange.” 

Dean bit his chest. Castiel yelped. 

“I am trying to have a serious discussion with you of our future and you mock me.” Dean accused.

“We have nothing but serious discussions.” Castiel said. “Since the moment Jo and Adam almost ran me down, we have discussed all manner of serious things.”

“What non-serious subjects would you prefer to discuss?” Dean asked and looked up at Castiel. He placed a kiss on the center of Castiel’s chest and worked his hands underneath Castiel’s back. 

“Hm.” Cas murmured and closed his eyes. His mouth quirked up in the corner. “Your cock.” 

“My cock is the center of all serious subjects.” Dean replied. 

“Already said like such a king.” Castiel said. “Tell me, then, if there is nothing else to speak of, what was your plan when you got us naked and proceeded to do nothing more than cuddle me and bite me?” 

“Eager, are you?” Dean said and looked up. 

Castiel still had his eyes closed, enjoying the quiet banter. “Always.” He said and pushed the vial into Dean’s hands. 

Dean huffed against his chest but took the hint. Castiel was done with talking and maybe that was ok. Talking was his entire life and although, despite his expressed wishes, he loved it, there were times when talking was not enough. 

He explored Castiel’s body with his tongue and his mouth, taking his time to learn every part of him that he could but his own need was too pressing. He pulled Castiel’s legs up and around his waist because he loved the way Castiel clung to him, held him as though he were the only thing that ever mattered, and sank in, slowly. 

Dean watched Castiel’s face, carefully, to make sure he didn’t hurt him. There was preparation, there always was, but Castiel insisted on less than what they were used to, because he wanted to feel the way Dean pressed in, that bit of ache that was the perfect counter to all the pleasure. Dean stopped when he was all the way in and stayed there for a moment to marvel at the way Castiel felt around him, at the way Castiel met his eyes without reservation, and how if he could live the rest of his life in this single moment, he would. 

Cas pulled him down and into a kiss and Dean forgot anything about kings and thrones and soldiers and brothers. He let himself have this moment, with Cas, and fell into it completely. He pushed his hands underneath Castiel’s shoulders and flipped them, so that Castiel is on top, straddling Dean. 

“This is-” Castiel’s voice broke and Dean noticed the sweat beading at his brow. “This is new.” He said. He seemed to struggle not to move. 

“Is it not to your liking?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because, good sir, I live to serve.” 

Castiel groaned and rolled his hips against Dean and seemed to search out a rhythm. Dean let himself be used, enjoyed the feeling of Castiel using him for his own pleasure, the way his mouth went slack and his head rolled back to expose his neck. 

“Here, let me help you.” Dean whispered. He wrapped his hands around Castiel’s hips, stilled him, lifted him just a bit, and began to push in slowly and drop away. Castiel gripped Dean’s forearms and gasped. 

“Dean-” Castiel said and he stopped, mid stroke. “Please, I need it-” 

“How?” Dean asked and tried to keep his voice conversational. “How would you like it?” 

“Harder, faster.” Castiel said. 

Dean didn’t move. “Does this position please you?” He asked instead. 

There was a fleeting look on Castiel’s face and Dean perked up. 

“Tell me.” Dean begged. 

For some reason, Castiel seemed shy, his words clogging up in his throat.

“Tell me so that I might give it to you.” Dean said, squeezing Castiel’s hips gently. 

“I would like for you to bend me over and fuck me against the bed.” 

Dean smiled broadly. “Such things are easy to give you.” He said. He urged Castiel off and watched as he stepped off the bed and Dean followed. Dean pushed him down onto the bed and Castiel groaned. Dean paused and a thought followed by an idea formed in his head. He bent over and Castiel’s body and said, “Should I do or say anything that displeases you, stop me. Are we clear, Castiel?”  

“Yes, My Lord.” Castiel said. 

“Good.” Dean said. He pushed one of Castiel’s legs up and onto the bed, and was spread out so perfectly that Dean ached with the knowledge of how much trust Castiel put into him. 

Dean slipped an arm around Castiel’s waist and lined his cock up with Castiel’s entrance and pushed in, hard and rough, in one go. 

Castiel gasped and cursed in his arm. 

“Good?” Dean asked and ground his hips against Castiel’s. 

“Y-yes.” Castiel hissed. 

Dean stopped moving. “Yes… what?” He prompted. 

“Yes, My Lord.” Castiel said. 

“Beautiful.” Dean said and kissed the back of his neck before leaning back, standing up and putting a hand on Castiel’s back to hold him there. He looked down to see where they were joined and pulled out a bit just to push back in. “Tell me again, Castiel, how would you like me to fuck you?”

“Hard.” Castiel replied. 

Dean did not move, only traced the muscles that were flexing under his hands. 

A moment later, Castiel said, “Hard, My Lord. I would like you to fuck me hard.” 

“Such things are easy to give.” Dean murmured. He leaned forward so that he was draped across Castiel’s back and kissed the back of his neck and wrapped his hands around Castiel’s hips. He sat back and pushed in roughly and Castiel gasped.

But he did not ask for Dean to stop. 

So Dean went on, much in the same manner, roughly and listened carefully for anything Castiel might say, for any sign of pain. But Castiel’s gasps turned into intoxicating chants of his name and Dean draped himself over Castiel again, wrapped his arm around Castiel’s hips and reached for his cock. It was hard and hot and heavy in Dean’s hand and he stroked Castiel in time with his own cock and pretty soon Castiel was unable to form words. 

Dean pushed once more deep inside Castiel and used his other arm to haul him into a kneeling position and continued to stroke him and Castiel gasped and reached behind him for Dean’s head, ground his ass down on Dean’s cock, the angle perfect now. He came quite suddenly with a gasp and arched in Dean’s arms. It was too much for Dean all at once and he almost fainted with the feeling of it. 

Dean was unaware of how long they sat like that, until Castiel leaned forward and all but fell on the bed. Dean followed and unfortunately landed in a wet spot. He didn’t have it in him to move though. 

For a long time, they just looked at each other. 

“I suppose there are perks to being Crown Prince.” Dean said after a moment and he smiled. 

Castiel smiled back and leaned up to kiss Dean. There was something there in his eyes that Castiel could not identify. Something he hadn’t seen before in Dean’s eyes. 

“More than one, I would wager.” 

***

Castiel must have drifted off because when he woke, he was alone once again. He got up, got dressed and went in search of Dean or food, whichever could be found first. 

He found both in the great hall. Jo and Mary sat at a table and in the middle of the hall, Sam was sparring with Adam. There was more food in front of Jo and Mary than either one could eat in a single sitting and as it was, they were both picking at the food on their own plates.

“I hate this.” Jo whispered and reached for Castiel’s arm. She gripped him like he was an anchor and Castiel didn’t try to dislodge her hand even as he tried to eat. “As though I couldn’t protect myself.” She added. 

“I have no doubt that you can.” Castiel said and picked at the roasted meat on his plate. “But it’s not just you that they fight for. And this job, this has fallen to Dean so many times-” 

“But it’s Adam that fights.” Jo pointed out. “I am older and a better fighter-” She cut herself off and took a drink of wine from her cup as Adam ducked away from Sam’s advance. He was a good fighter, quick and light on his feet, brutal when he had to be. He was an interesting combination of his older brothers and Castiel could pick out where he had learned how to fight. 

It was only the middle of the afternoon, but it seemed liked Sam and Dean practiced with Adam for hours. The personal guard stood around and Jo and Mary watched with increasing worry. Michael showed up shortly after Castiel and offered a few opinions on Lucifer’s fighting style. He and Dean spoke briefly and Michael bowed his head before Dean hauled him into a hug, much to everyone’s surprise. 

Dean and Castiel took their dinner in their room and fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing.

The next day was no less difficult though there was no sparring. It was a lazy sort of day and if Castiel had known no better, he would have thought that it was the prelude to just another week of ruling the kingdom. 

The relaxation was brittle, though. The whole of the court jumped when a servant dropped a jug of wine and it broke on the floor. Dean spent most of the day with his brothers, though he seemed like to keep Castiel at least within eyesight. 

The day passed far too quickly for Castiel’s tastes. Before he knew it, people were standing around the great hall and speaking quietly to the three princes and leaving the hall until all that remained were the personal guard, Gabriel, Michael, Castiel, Jessica, and the royal family. Dean sat on the raised dais and his eyes were distant. Mary left first, then Jo and Jessica left hand in hand with Victor, Benny, Ash, and Garth. Sam and Dean and Adam sat quietly. Castiel watched them from his seat at the table. 

“I believe I am going to go try to sleep.” Adam said softly. 

“See that you do.” Dean said and turned to him. He gave him a smile and stood. He pulled Adam into his arms and hugged him tightly. Castiel turned away when Adam buried his face in Dean’s neck, like a son would with a father. The truth of the matter was that the description wasn’t far off. “I would give the whole of the kingdom for this not to fall to you.” Dean murmured. 

Castiel knew that he would never forget the sound of Adam’s sobs. 


	21. Chapter 21

Castiel didn’t sleep that night. He lay awake next to Dean who was able to sleep after hours of tossing and turning. For a few moments Castiel was furious with him; his youngest brother was going to be killed by his greatest enemy the next day and here he  _ slept _ . 

Then Castiel realized that this would probably be the last time that Dean slept untroubled.

So he held himself still and watched as the sun rose behind a tapestry and only sat up when there was a polite knock at the door and Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Come in!” Castiel called out. 

A servant came in with Benny and Dean sat up and swung his legs out of bed. She had two mugs of steaming coffee in her hands and Castiel took his, grateful due to his lack of rest.  

“I believe this is the first time I have come in here since Castiel joined us and you were dressed, sir.” Benny said. He was attempting for humor but Dean could only summon a faint smile. The servant helped Dean get dressed in simple black trousers, boots, and tunic. Even his gloves were black when Castiel noticed him pull them on. The belt he wore was also black and the only relief was the green on his otherwise black cloak. The servant helped Castiel dress in muted brown and tan and they were off. 

Benny led them down and down, further down the stairs then Castiel had been. He stopped them at a door and let out a breath. He turned to Dean and his eyes searched Dean’s for a long moment. “I could go in his stead.” He said. 

Castiel wasn’t surprised by the offer. From what he could tell, Benny was probably Dean’s best friend, outside of Sam. 

“No.” Dean murmured and put a hand on Benny’s shoulder. “It is the job of the royal family.” 

Benny looked away and nodded.

Dean opened the door and Castiel followed him in. There were only three other people in the room; Sam, Kevin, and Adam. 

Adam was already dressed in his armor. Sam was sitting and watching Adam pace. The room was probably a dungeon at one point, as Castiel noticed that there was only one entrance and there were smaller rooms set back and away from the larger opening that they occupied. The only light came from torches mounted along the wall. Kevin stood against a pillar and he looked pale and sick in the light. 

“Dean.” Adam murmured when Dean stepped in. Sam didn’t stand and Castiel had to wonder if he was still angry about Dean’s decision.

“Brother.” Dean said softly. He dropped Castiel’s hand and approached Adam swiftly. 

Everything happened too quickly for Castiel to realize. Dean struck Adam  _ hard _ , as hard as he had seen Dean strike anyone, and Adam collapsed at Dean’s feet. Sam was on his feet in a second, but it was too late, Dean already had his sword out and pointed at Sam’s neck. 

“You won’t kill me.” Sam said and stepped forward. 

“No.” Dean agreed and pointed his sword down, closer to Sam’s dominant arm, the arm that he used the most when he fought. “But I can hurt you and Kevin will make sure you do not die.” 

Castiel took a step forward and his whole world tilted. He stumbled and fell to his knees. 

Sam looked over at him. “What did you do to him?” He asked. 

“A sleeping draught. Missouri’s.” Dean said. “Paid a servant to slip it in his coffee this morning.” 

“Dean-” Castiel choked out and he fell to his hands and knees. 

“Kevin.” Dean said and nodded to Cas. 

Kevin helped Castiel over on his back and placed a cloak under his head. “Don’t let him-” He started to beg. 

“I am pledged to the throne and this is what he has asked of me. I cannot refuse him.” Kevin whispered. 

“To the pillar.” Dean said and Sam circled Dean and Castiel moaned. “Sit.” Dean ordered and when Sam hesitated, considered for a second rushing his brother, Dean ran the edge of his sword against his brother’s arm and drew blood. “I do not wish it to come to injury, Sam.” Dean murmured. “If I am killed, you must be ready to take the throne.” 

Sam sat. 

Castiel watched through half lidded eyes as Kevin tied Sam to the pillar and Dean went into one of the back cells and came out with his own armor. He began to strap it on with Kevin’s help and it was only another moment before all that was left was the helmet with the face shield. 

Even after Dean stepped out on the field, unless it was Lucifer, there would be no way to tell the difference between Dean and Adam. They were almost the same height. They moved similarly and even their hair color was close enough to be near the same.

“Dean, no-” Sam wept and struggled against his ropes. But Kevin had bound him tightly and Castiel could barely keep his eyes open. Kevin was now lifting Adam and with Dean’s help, they bound him to the other side of the pillar, just behind Sam. 

“Hey.” Dean said and knelt in front of Sam. “Father didn’t say many things that were right but he did tell me one thing that was.  _ Take care of your brothers and sister _ . The king gave me one job. One order that I intend to follow through to the letter. I was never going to let either one of you step out on that field. It’s my duty to take care of the kingdom but it was always my honor to grow up by your side, Sam.” Dean paused. “Remember your promise. Take care of Impala for me. If you can’t ride her, give her to Jesse. Kiss your babies for me.” He leaned in and kissed Sam on the forehead and Sam leaned into the gesture. “Be good.” He whispered at last, before pulling away.

Castiel struggled to keep his eyes open. “You did me the highest honor by loving me.” Dean said and kissed Castiel. 

The last thing he felt was Dean’s hand on his cheek.

***

Mary and Jo were seated at the top of the battlement with a clear view of the field below them. Since they had sat down, neither had let go of the other’s hand. Jessica stood, her eyes on the field. Benny was next to her and Jo wondered who would be catching who in the event that one of the princes died. 

Jo refused to follow that line of thinking and listened to the cheer that went up around them as Adam stepped out on the field. 

“Where is Dean?” Mary asked. 

Everyone turned to look behind them but their attention was drawn to the field once again when Lucifer stepped out on the field. His own army cheered. 

“Victor.” Mary snapped. He turned to her. “Go see what is keeping Dean.  _ And _ Sam.” Her irritation was clear. 

Victor turned and made for the stairs. 

But Adam and Lucifer were not waiting for anyone, even if it was the future king. There was no signal to commence but Lucifer ran at Adam. Jo closed her eyes but opened them once again when she heard a sigh of relief from Benny. Adam had parried the move but Jo didn’t understand why he wore the face shield, surely it was making it hard to see out of the periphery-

Lucifer went in for another attack, aiming for the side of Adam’s armor-

Jo stood and went to the edge of the battlement, pushed past Benny and Gadreel to get a better view and something caught her eye-

Even as Lucifer struck out again and Adam blocked again, thrusted and parried with a sword that looked too familiar in his hands, like he had been using it for years and years on the battlefield and not for one of the very first times facing an enemy-

“Adam is better than I remember.” Gadreel said and he sounded choked. He watched the fight and he must have known as well as Jo; these men had fought at Dean’s side for years, had gone into battle with him, had protected his back as Dean had protected theirs. 

Lucifer attacked again, overhead this time, and bore into the strike, stepping in close to the man he fought. 

“It’s not-” Jo whispered and gripped Benny’s hand in her own. He didn’t reply. 

Dean let one of his hands drop and punched Lucifer in the chest and Lucifer fell back, rubbing his chest. 

“Your Highness-” Victor panted, from behind them. Benny and Jo didn’t turn around. It didn’t matter, they already knew. 

“That  _ fool _ .” Michael growled. Sam was helping Adam to a chair and his face was already blooming a horrible blue bruise. Castiel stumbled after them with Victor’s arm around him to help him into a chair. 

Dean ducked the slashing cut but not the smaller knife that found his shoulder. There was a muffled roar and Dean tore off the helmet and even that gave Lucifer pause. 

Only long enough for Dean to pull the knife out and bring his sword up to block the next hit and the next and the next. Lucifer was pressing his advantage and when Dean swayed a little, his arm and shoulder no doubt aching from the knife and the continually brutal hits he was blocking, Lucifer swung a leg up and into Dean’s stomach. 

Dean crumpled to the ground at his feet. 

“No.” Castiel moaned, next to Jo. 

She put an arm around his waist and hauled him upright. “Stand up.” She told him. “We are Winchesters. We don’t kneel.” 

“I can’t watch this-” Castiel hissed. 

“You can  _ and you will _ .” Sam said from his other side, helping Jo support him. “Our king is down there and you will watch to make sure that he is not cheated, that whatever the outcome-” 

“That it is what it's supposed to be.” Adam finished when Sam began to choke on his words. 

Dean did not go down easily. He traded blow after blow with Lucifer, his blood sliding down his elbow and causing his grip to loosen on his sword. 

It was that small thing that let Lucifer knock it from his hand, and then knock Dean down. As Dean pushed himself up once more, his face bloody and bruised, his shoulder bleeding now more than ever, and looked up to the battlements. His entire family was up there and they were haloed in the light of the sun and if this was the sight he went out on, then he could settle for that. 

Lucifer circled him until he stood behind Dean, his sword out. 

“Sweet little prince, never got to play at being king.” Lucifer murmured. “Dean Winchester, saddest story under the angels.” 

Dean closed his eyes and listened. He listened for the drawback of Lucifer’s sword and waited a second, just one small second, and there was the sword whistling through the air, cutting for Dean’s neck, to lay the future King down, for the fall of the Winchester throne.

He ducked, turned, screamed as he used one of Castiel’s blades he had tucked away in his boots to stab Lucifer up through the jaw and the second through his eyeball. 

As Lucifer fell, Dean jerked them from his body. 

Castiel might want them back, after all. 


	22. Epilogue

Dean dozed on the blanket under the bright blue sky that reminded him of Castiel’s eyes. He could hear Sam laughing at something that his son, Keilan, was telling him, something about a pony and a dog, and he could hear Benny’s loving proclamation of Jo’s ever expanding belly. For months after they were married, Benny was teased about how he wore a ring like his wife, until one day Dean showed up with a ring to match Castiel’s. The teasing stopped. 

Charlie and Adam were arguing about a game of chess and Mary was speaking to Jessica about the new castle that was being planned for them in the north. It was years away from being finished and Dean did not care to think about it for now. 

He opened his eyes when a shadow fell over his face. 

Castiel stood over him, their daughter in his arms. He smiled at them. Castiel passed Grace down to him and he tucked her against his shoulder. She tugged gently at his beard. Castiel made to leave until Dean put a hand on his ankle. “Where are you going?” Dean asked. 

“Only for some more wine,” Castiel said, “It’s the king’s birthday, after all. We should celebrate appropriately for the man the defends the borders, keeps us fed, our shops opens, our children learning, and our lives happy, don’t you think?” 

Dean furrowed his brow. “The king does no such thing for me. Only you do that, Castiel, for me.”

“Best not let him hear that. I hear he is a jealous man.” Castiel chided. In Dean’s unbiased opinion, their children and the past five years had been the kindest to Castiel. He had more laugh lines around his eyes, his lips had been kissed (not nearly enough in Dean’s  _ other _ opinions), and he had more muscle on his frame. Now he could pick Dean up and toss him on the bed, should the need arise. 

Dean made sure that the need was often. 

“He can do nothing to me. Only you.” Dean tugged him down. “Only you, Castiel, in this life and the next.” He kissed Castiel and it was just as heady as it had been the first time. 

“In this life and the next.” Castiel repeated, their wedding vows, their vows for everything. In all things, there was nothing that they could not take on, that they could not conquer. 

In this life and the next.


End file.
